All I Need
by Nona Decima Morta
Summary: I've been hated, ignored and treated like a worthless piece of trash for most of my life. Family love had long deserted me along with happiness and innocence. Will I be able to rekindle my happiness and have a new beginning? Will Edward Cullen be all I need to escape Jacob's cruelty and Uncle Billy's abuse? Am I Isabella Swan, or a nameless girl trapped in the shadows of fear? ExB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

The Blacks had been the only family I knew all my life. They raised and cared for me since I was a few months old and in the cradle.

Uncle Billy had been the only fatherly figure I knew.

Aunt Sarah loved me as if I was her own daughter, and died a few years ago, giving birth to a baby who died a few hours after her. Her son Jacob, was a fun-loving boy, who acted more like a big brother to me, and a person I could talk to. He protected me from the school bullies and took the valiant act of being expelled for punching a bully in the nose.

He didn't care. All he did was make sure I was safe and happy. Jacob gave me all the best pieces of the lamb chops and steak, and gnawed on the bones himself. The Blacks weren't wealthy, but weren't poor either. At times, they were in debt, but we all loved each other.

Then it all changed.

The atmosphere grew colder and more sinister.

I dreaded going home more than facing the bullies on my way to school. I used to think of it as home, but now, it was a prison.

Uncle Billy no longer had the twinkling in his eyes, or the jolly smile on his face. They were replaced with pure black, stern eyes and a menacing frown. He shouted and scolded more than praised, and clenched his knuckles threateningly almost every minute of every day. He spent most of his days in his room, not bothering to greet or speak to anyone. Not even to Jacob. Perhaps he was grouchy because he was past his prime, or perhaps he was angry he could no longer walk (Uncle Billy said he was in a car accident and lost his legs-he sits in a wheelchair) like any other man. Or maybe he felt lonely and missed female company and was pissed at Aunt Sarah's death. Maybe he blamed her for leaving him alone with an adolescent son and a young niece. Why Uncle Billy took his anger out on us, I had no idea. He could've taken his rage out on a teddy bear, but he didn't.

The saying 'like father like son', couldn't be more true with my situation.

Jacob wasn't the same, humorous, brotherly figure either.

Living under the same roof with two distant, constantly irritated, masculine men, was like living under fear of a strong, pressing memory, or with two restless ghosts that haunt the house during the days and nights. I was the weak, little mouse, cowering in the corner, while the shadows of two terrifying lions loomed over me.

Both Uncle Billy and Jacob had changed when I set foot in Forks High School, the local secondary school in Forks. It was hard to love someone you feared.

"BELLA!"

I blinked and slightly shook my head.

Next to me, his hands on his hips, was a furious Uncle Billy.

You wouldn't want him to chase you around.

Trust me. You will regret it. He will literally mow you over by his wheelchair!

"What are you doing, girl?!" Uncle Billy growled. "I allowed to live here under my roof for you to be _useful!_ Not to stare out the window, daydreaming and leaving my bacon burning in the pan! I would be treated much better in a nursing home! At least there, they feed you on time and treat you well! For the last two minutes, I feel like crap! A poor, old invalid waiting for his breakfast, while the cook's mind is wandering elsewhere!"

"I'm s-sorry, Uncle B-billy," I stammered, turning off the flame and burning my hand. "Ouch! Why d-don't you sit? I'll sizzle the bacon again."

Uncle Billy grumbled and settled on his wheelchair, eyeing me like a hawk.

I rinsed my burnt hand under cold water, and hurried to get more bacon.

I quietly cooked the bacon, this time paying more attention to it. If I angered Uncle Billy again, I would be nursing more bruises tonight, and wouldn't have enough time to finish my assignments. My latest bruises had finally faded away. I didn't want new ones at the moment.

As I plated up the bacon and began frying the eggs, Jacob swaggered in, with a loud yawn, and he flexed his large muscles. I felt his piercing brown eyes stare at me, and I looked away and concentrated on cooking the eggs. Angering Jacob would be worse than pissing off Uncle Billy. Jacob had the strength and energy to knock out a full-grown, adult horse for a week with a single blow! I felt him lean closer to the bacon and give it a good sniff.

"Good," said Jacob, after his inspection. "Nice and crispy at the edges."

Food was a matter of life and death to him. If his bacons weren't perfectly shaped with a sharp, crispy edge, he would fly kill the nearest living being or creature (his victims were normally the poor, hopeless dogs who reside in the tiny kennels under the round table near the kitchen). At the moment, his tally of murdered puppies was three. Two were dogs in their prime and one was the cutest and smallest Maltese puppy I had ever seen. Jacob enjoyed killing the Maltese the best. Uncle Billy never seemed to mind Jacob burying the dogs in the weed-infested backyard.

"Enjoy your breakfast," I said nervously, placing the eggs next to the bacon. "I'm already late for school, and I still have a kilometre of walking to do. I have been late almost everyday, and it'll be a bad record when I try out for college."

I tried to slip past Jacob, but he held onto my arm tightly.

"Where are you going, bitch?" sneered Jacob.

His huge paw enclosed around my arm and I felt my blood circulation slow down.

Uh-oh.

"School is for losers," Jacob hissed into my ear. "Only nerds go there. You should be serving us hand and foot, instead of wasting your time at school! Once you get a whole list of bad attendance records, the better! I can't wait to hear the glorious news of your suspension! You know how costly your school expenses are costing us?"

"No need to tell her," said Uncle Billy, his mouth full of eggs and bacon. "She's too stupid and full of shit to understand the complications of finances."

With his other hand, Jacob reached into the fish bowl and pulled out a fish.

It wiggled in fear.

"Next time, I won't be so lenient," said Jacob threateningly. "See this goldfish? Next time you utter such shitty excuses to escape doing your chores, I will stuff this fish into your throat, and will enjoy watching you die slowly and in considerable pain! Next time you serve us and live in this house, I don't want to hear a peep from you! If you do, you will be the one responsible for this fish's death! I don't know why my Uncle Charlie thought you should be raised with us! You could've been packed off to an orphanage in Phoenix, but no…you have to land with us! You stressed out my mother, and look what happened! I would've had a living younger brother or sister if it wasn't for you! You have inherited NOTHING from your mother! There is nothing about you that suggests you're related to us!'

He pinned me against the kitchen table, and pulled out his belt.

"PLEASE!" I screamed. "NO! NOT AGAIN!"

With an evil, maniacal laugh, Jacob lashed the belt at me.

At first, I felt nothing.

Then, a prickling sensation appeared on my arm, and a few seconds later, I felt searing pain (ten times worse than burning my hand) and a burning feel. I wanted to die. I was willing to do anything to escape the pain the belt gave me.

Jacob dragged me out of the kitchen like a disobedient puppy, and threw me onto the concrete veranda outside, and slammed the door shut behind me.

I slowly picked myself up, but felt a heavy object hit the back of my head.

Dizzily, I turned around, just to receive another blow; this time to my forehead.

Blood trickled down my forehead, and over my nose. I looked around, and saw that Jacob had thrown my textbooks at me with my broken schoolbag. I weakly took hold of my books, and slung my bag over my shoulder and began the long journey to Forks High. I glanced at my watch, and it was eight forty five. I would definitely be late. By the time I reach school, classes would be halfway through period one already, since it takes me forty five minutes to walk there.

Bleeding, and feeling broken inside, I trudged to school, tears welling in my eyes. People stared at me, as I walked past them.

I was a wreck. My hair was tangled like a bird's nest, my usually chocolate brown eyes were now dull, red and brimmed with tears and I kept my tattered brown jacket on, even though it was a hot day. On days when I received fresh bruises or cuts, I always wore a jacket to conceal my injuries the best I can. The last thing I wanted was for the police showing up on Uncle Billy's doorstep and arresting them for physical and mental abuse. They punished me, and I live in constant fear, but without them, I'll have no home and no family to go to.

Judging by the lightness of my bag, no one had packed my lunch.

No one had bothered giving me money to purchase a meal either. I guess I had to use the change from last week to survive the school day without dying of starvation. I should've stolen a piece of bacon when I had the chance.

I dried my eyes and bravely ventured into the now empty courtyard. A couple of people walked past me, not giving me another a single look. With my sore hand, I dug out my scrappy timetable and headed towards the science block. I had biology, and my teacher (Mr Banner) was one of the nicest teachers. He probably wouldn't give me a detention.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

I timidly walked in, and was greeted by a sea of faces staring at me. Mr Banner eyed the dried blood on my forehead and my messy hair. Without a word, he nodded at me and I quietly slipped onto my seat, avoiding eye contact with everyone and ignoring the soft murmurings. As usual, I sat by myself in the middle of the room. People were friendly towards me, but no one exactly wanted to know me or be my friend. To them, I was the weird girl who never bothered to neaten herself up and is late to class three quarters of the year. I never answered questions, and never asked any. Some wondered whether I was crazy or an emo girl. No one was brave enough to ask me about the injuries that couldn't be hidden under my jacket or hair.

Five minutes after I arrived, the door opened and a guy came in.

He was like no other guy I had ever seen. He was lean but tall, and his hair was a strange, but attractive shade of tousled bronze. His jaw was perfectly chiselled and his eyes were a stunning Emerald green, a hue so intense that I felt myself blush a little as I stared into them.

"Class, this is Edward Cullen," announced Mr Banner. "He moved here from Alaska. I want you to make him feel welcomed and comfortable. Edward, you will be rotated to every table in every biology lesson, so you can be well-acquainted with everyone. Don't be shy if you have questions. Today, you'll sit next to Isabella Swan. She's the girl with brown hair who's wearing the brown jacket. Tomorrow, you'll be placed next to the first person on the roll, and it'll go alphabetically from then! Isabella! Raise your hand so Edward can know who you are!"

Feeling every set of eyes stare at me, I slowly raised my hand.

The handsome Emerald eyed deity walked towards me.

He nodded and gave me a small smile and sat down next to me.

It was odd, having someone next to you. It was a feeling I couldn't explain. It was like there was a wall between my side of the table and Edward's. It was penetrable, but I was too afraid to go near him, but at the same time, I was intrigued.

"You have blood on your face," mumbled Edward.

His voice was like the most beautiful melody I had ever heard!

"I know," I said in barely a whisper.

Before any of us could say anything else, the bell rang. For once in my life, I wished class would be extended. I wanted to talk more to this Edward Cullen. I knew I wouldn't have the chance to talk to him for another twenty eight biology lessons (there's thirty people-including Edward-in the class). Every girl in the classroom would fight over for Edward's affections, and would dismiss me as a potential threat. I am a girl, but to them, an emo girl.

"I have to go," I said to Edward, flushing slightly.

"Nice seeing you, Isabella," said Edward politely. "Even though we only talked for a minute, it was good to meet you. Do you need help getting the blood from your face? I wouldn't mind holding your bag and books while you clean it off."

Two girls next to me shot me dirty looks. Their eyes were full of fury behind the heavy make up. I stopped myself from laughing. It won't be long before every girl in the school would want to be Edward's girlfriend, and he would be one of the most popular guys in Forks High School. I glanced at my timetable again, and to my horror, it was the worst subject ever.

Gym.

I hurried out the door, but tripped over my own feet. I felt myself drop my books and slowly slip to the ground, but instead of hitting the floor hard and being subjected to a thunder of cruel laughter, two strong, pale hands caught me from falling. I blinked and looked up at my rescuer. He was no other than Edward! I stared at him helplessly.

"Are you alright?" said Edward uncertainly. "Um…why don't you lean against the wall? I'll pick up your books for you."

Girls whispered and glared at me.

_What had I got myself into?_

* * *

I sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria, staring at an empty plate. The thoughts of mushroom ravioli wasn't helpful.

It added fuel to my hungry stomach.

The cafeteria workers had increased the cost of a simple apple from fifty cents to two dollars. With the scanty coins I have, I bought a plastic fork (it was fifty cents) for no reason. Perhaps I could scavenge some left overs when everyone leaves the cafeteria. It wasn't the first time I couldn't afford school lunches, but I was _starving._ The scent of freshly baked bread that hovered from the kitchen into the cafeteria. My stomach grumbled loudly.

"Edward's sitting with me!"

"NO! He's sitting with ME! I bags him first, go and shove your head down the toilet!"

"You go and shove your head down the toilet, bitch!"

"Hey guys!"

Edward!

"Jessica, Lauren," said Edward smoothly. "Thank you so much for the ah, considerate offer of allowing me to sit at your table, but I have promised someone else I'll sit with them. Perhaps another day? My lunch is getting cold."

He slipped like an eel away from them (Jessica and Lauren cried out in despair) and in a flash, appeared in front of me.

"_Help me_," he whispered.

Jessica and Lauren stared at me, their mouths wide open.

Their looks told me that by night, my remains would be food for the crows.

"You didn't want to sit with the popular girls?" I said casually, forcing myself to stay in my seat, instead of jumping and grabbing Edward's lunch of mushroom ravioli. "You know that if you do, you'll be the most popular guy in school?"

"Popularity is not what I'm after," replied Edward, giving me a crooked smile. "I'm looking for a place to study quietly for good results and a shot at a good college. Alaska couldn't offer reliable teachers or subjects of my liking, so I moved here. If I was after popularity, I would be joining the jocks and already have a blonde girl clinging to my arm. What about you, Isabella? Why aren't you sitting with the other girls, gossiping about make up and the hottest guys around? Why are you sitting here, all by yourself with an empty plate and fork? Doesn't the food appeal to you?"

Before I could speak, my stomach growled louder than before.

I smiled sheepishly at Edward.

"Here," said Edward, pushing his plate of ravioli towards me. "It's yours."

"I can't!" I exclaimed. "It's your lunch!"

"You look as if you could eat a horse, and your stomach just confirmed my suspicions that you starve yourself for no reason. _Take it_. I insist. My mother likes to read medieval stories to me and my siblings, and taught my brothers and I to be proper gentlemen of the twenty first century. I'm not like those guys who like anorexic, thin girls. Just eat it."

"I don't know how to pay you back. I mean, I don't work, oops, I mean I want to, but I can never find any

job that is agreeable to me. My guardian doesn't give me regular pocket money either."

"Forget it. Think of it as a gift."

I stared at the porcelain plate in front of me. Ignoring the mushroom ravioli (which was deliciously arranged), the outline of the plate was gilded with gold, and on the plate itself, were small flowers, delicately painted by water colours. Edward had stuck a stainless steel fork (its handle was white and decorated with water coloured flowers) into the ravioli. The plate and fork matched well, and Edward was clearly from a well-off family.

Girls from another table glowered at me.

I slowly took the plate and pushed the plastic fork into the ravioli.

Everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on me.

Even the cafeteria workers had stopped serving meals and looked at us. Is the ravioli poisoned? Why is everyone staring at me?! Feeling eyes on me from everywhere, I forked up a small portion of ravioli and placed it in my mouth.

The taste and flavour were indescribable. First was the delicious pasta-ish taste, and then the small pastas exploded in my mouth, releasing a mixture of melted cheese, mushroom and meat. Aunt Sarah's mushroom ravioli was delectable, but compared to Edward's ravioli, it was a peasant dish! This ravioli in front of me was rich! It was the food of the gods! It was the ambrosia they consumed every morning. It was the tastiest, most delicious ravioli I ever ate! If I was ever served ravioli from any other person in my life, it won't be as good as Edward's ravioli. Even though I only ate a tiny morsel, it was enough for me to decide it was cooked by the world's best pasta chef.

"Well?" said Edward, watching me with a smile on his face.

"Delicious," I managed to say.

Suddenly, two girls sat next to us, and shoved their bags onto my lap.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren.

"Mmm," said Lauren, scooping up some ravioli and putting it straight into her heavily lip stick smeared mouth. "This is delicious! Why Edward! I never knew you were such a great cook! This pasta is the best pasta I had ever ate!"

"It's ravioli," Edward corrected her. "Is it my understanding that you just ruined my mother's fork by smearing it with your dirty fingers and tainting it with lipstick?"

His eyes had gone unusually cold.

The luscious Emerald eyes had changed to a stern shade of forest green.

Neither Jessica nor Lauren noticed his eye colour change.

"Oh, Edward," cooed Jessica, stroking his arm. "Come and sit with us! You seem like the type of jock-material. I'm sure we can pull some strings and you can be a jock! You can be excused from class twice a week. Think of that! The three of us can spend so much time together! Don't worry about schoolwork! We can collect the sheets for you!"

"Why don't I sit with you tomorrow?" said Edward, controlling his anger. "Think of that! I can spend six hours with the two of you! Can you please give me some privacy at the moment? I'll consider joining the football team after I settle in."

Jessica and Lauren goggled at him some more and left.

"Bitches," Edward muttered under his breath.

I stared at him, surprised.

"I'm sorry," apologised Edward, urging me to eat more of his mushroom ravioli. "I didn't mean to say that, but those two harpies wouldn't leave me alone! They followed me everywhere and even waited outside the bathroom! I had no idea that girls can be so clingy! No offense, Isabella. Another reason I left Alaska, was because of that. I'm sorry for complaining to you. It's just that you're the first girl that didn't follow me around like a screaming harpy!"

"I understand," I said shyly.

I never had a conversation this long with a guy before!

In fact, I never had a polite, proper conversation with any guy in my life!

"I should've taken my dad's advice," Edward spoke, chewing an apple. "I just came here yesterday, and should've stayed at home. Long story cut short, I hadn't seen any of my close family members in ages. I've been living with my aunt and uncle in Alaska for years. Some of my siblings have left for Alaska to visit them, and the rest will start tomorrow. I know it sounds like I have a lot of siblings, but in truth, I only have four. Two sisters and two brothers. Do you have any siblings?"

I shook my head, fascinated.

Edward was so lucky to have siblings!

"I guess we should go to class," said Edward, standing up. "Maybe I can see you tomorrow? I'd like to talk to you some more."

He wanted to talk to me some more?! No one had ever said that to me before! Maybe school isn't that bad after all. At first, I only considered school a refuge away from Jacob and Uncle Billy. Perhaps now I'll actually have a friend who I can trust.

I nodded enthusiastically.

Edward leant closer to me.

"There's something else," Edward whispered. "You still have dried blood on your face."

* * *

**What do you think? :) Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

When I returned home, all I could think of was Edward and his mushroom ravioli. Those Emerald eyes kept appearing in my mind.

What does this mean? Am I developing a crush on him?

It wasn't his looks that _just_ drew me towards him. He seemed to have a great personality, and his voice was so melodious! No other man alive on Earth would share his lunch with me or even sit near me! He was the only guy I knew that could charm two of the most popular girls in the entire school to leave him alone without battering an eyelash!

Hopefully I would be able to talk to Edward some more! He might be the one that I could share my troubles with, without the fear of being teased or laughed at. It would be weird confiding in a guy, but none of the girls want to be my friend.

I was slammed out my thoughts when I felt blood rushing through my head.

I blinked.

Looking down at me with his foot on my stomach and his arms crossed, was Jacob.

"You are late!" he barked. "How many times did I tell you to get here before four o' clock?! If your little feet can carry you a little faster, you would've had time to chill and relax! Guess what?! You decided to come here late with that stupid goofy smile on your ugly, fucking face! Dad won't be happy to see you, mark my words! I'm not even happy to see you! Get a move on, you fucking, lazy slut! Are you to lazy to get up now?! Want me to pull you up? Are you trying to avoid your chores? Whatever you do, won't work, hear me?! Get up now, or I'll pull you up, and you'll feel your bones crack and in five minutes time, you won't be able to walk at all!"

He moved his foot, and I scrambled to my feet, searing pain in my head.

As I stood up, Jacob grabbed my neck and with slapped my face with his other hand. As I gasped for air, he slapped my face again and again, until I felt fresh blood trickling down from my nose and a bruise blossoming on my right eye.

"I hope this teaches you punctuality," hissed Jacob, pushing me into the house. "Go and wash your face and come back in five minutes."

I hurried off to the bathroom, tears welling in my eyes.

I tripped over a chew toy and grabbed hold of the chair to balance myself.

With only four minutes left, I ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I grabbed a towel and turned on the tap. I placed the towel under the tap until the towel was soaked with water. I slowly washed my face, cringing at the pain when the water touched my injuries. I lifted my face from the towel and looked at myself in the mirror.

The girl in the reflection looked nothing like I expected. The tips of her hair was encrusted with the dry blood that splattered from her nose. Her eyes were swollen from endless torrents of tears and punches and her mouth was dry and cracked.

In a few seconds, I realised it was me.

I hadn't looked at myself properly in quite a while.

When Aunt Sarah was alive, she loved taking photos of all of us. She would print them out, and frame them nicely, or place them carefully in leather photo albums. Every year at Christmas, we would all have a family photo, and that continued after she died. Even with Uncle Billy and Jacob constantly angry, we still have those annual family photos, and at Christmas, we would have the same dishes as we had when Aunt Sarah was alive. The only exception was that I had to do the cooking, and framing the photos. Jacob said that it was womanly skills.

I looked away from the mirror and took a deep breath. I opened the door and walked to Uncle Billy and Jacob, wondering what they wanted me to do. Hopefully it would be pulling out weeds or something. That way I would be out of the house and in my world of thoughts.

I found the two of them watching TV.

"Oh, it's you," grunted Uncle Billy, stuffing himself with popcorn. "Jake, you handle her."

I didn't like the sound of that…

"Here," said Jacob, thrusting a crumpled piece of paper at me. "It's a shopping list. Go and buy all the stuff on the list. Here's the money. I want all the change back. If I found out you spent some on useless items, you'll find yourself stuffed in a box and locked in the attic until your dying day. Got it, bitch? Now get out of my sight!"

I took the money and scampered away, relieved.

Shopping wasn't that bad! At least I could be away from the house! I left the house and looked at the piece of paper for the first time. Chikin drumstics? I take it that is chicken drumsticks. Gosh, Jacob's writing is almost unreadable as decoding the atrocious spelling! No wonder he was kicked out from five high schools and unaccepted in any close college! I kept walking and decoding the items needed. Hopefully I have enough money for everything…

I walked into the closest shop and picked up a basket. All the food on the list were quite unhealthy and fattening. Neither Jacob nor Uncle Billy had written fruit, vegetables or nutritious food on the list. Then again, they never seem to grow fat.

"Isabella! Is that you?"

I turned around, and to my delight, it was Edward!

My heart sank when I saw a girl I didn't recognise beside him.

Does he…have a girlfriend?

The girl was short-very short, but not as small as a dwarf-and her hair was in a pixie cut. It was inky black and wild around the edges. Her brown eyes aligned with excitement and she seemed to be constantly jumping up and down or always moving.

"Oh, this is my youngest sister, Alice," said Edward, noticing me looking at her. "We've been asked to buy some food. Don't look so worried, Isabella! Alice won't bite! She's friendly with everyone, aren't you Alice? She's willing to be your friend. She'll be starting Forks High School with our brother Jasper tomorrow, once the forms are all filled in."

I uncertainly held out my hand, but to my surprise, Alice hugged me!

No one outside my family had ever hugged me before!

"Hello Bella!" said Alice Cullen cheerfully. "It's always great to meet a friend of Edward's! in Alaska, his friends weren't the nicest bunch of people! I'm glad he met you! You seem like an extremely nice and compassionate person! I'm sorry if I talk to much! People always say that I talk too much! What are you doing here? Oh my! You need new clothes! I know! We should go shopping this weekend! Just the two of us browsing shops through Forks, buying new clothes and having a girls' night out! It'll be fun! I haven't had one in such a long time! You won't mind, would you? Soon, after you spend a day with me, you'll be the most dazzling girl in Forks!"

"Um…" I said, not knowing what to say. "Err…"

"Alice!" laughed Edward. "Give Isabella some space to breathe! Perhaps you should've been less enthusiastic? I don't think Isabella is used to bear hugs yet! Look! You made her speechless! You should seriously control yourself!"

"It's alright," I said, smiling at Alice. "Maybe we should go shopping someday. I'll have to check with my er, family members about this weekend. Don't you need to check?"

"Nope," said Alice cheerfully.

"Really?" I said, astounded. "You don't need permission?"

"Never do! I got a better idea! We should go to Seattle! They have better shops there, and the clothes are much more fashionable! I've went to Seattle a couple of times with Rosalie, and it was jolly good fun! I can guarantee that once you get there, you won't want to leave! They have the best clothes outlets that I had ever been to! Come Bella! Please come with me! Edward's no fun! He doesn't know the difference between a fake Gucci and a real Gucci!"

"I don't know, Alice. My family members are really protective and don't like me going out with people they don't know."

"Overprotective parents?"

"You can say that."

"I hate overprotective ones. They produce weak and dependant children. How old are you anyway? I reckon you're sixteen, seventeen? You should be able to experience freedom while you can! Soon, you'll be shackled to the ground in marriage and burdened with kids."

"I think I'm too young to consider having children at the moment! I don't even know if I want to have

any! Yes, I'm seventeen. How old are you? I don't think you're fourteen or fifteen, are you?"

"I'm sixteen. Ed's eighteen. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Grocery shopping. I have a list of stuff to buy. It's my turn to do the shopping. My family members and I take turns. You know, like a chore thing. We do rotation, that way it won't be boring for us. Do you take turns shopping too?"

"Not exactly. We normally volunteer."

"You and Edward like shopping?"

"Anything to get out of the house! We're the adventurous ones, aren't we, Ed?"

"I suppose we are," agreed Edward. "Why don't we buy the stuff we're supposed to buy? Isabella, you can come and shop with us! The more the merrier! Besides, I want to talk to another familiar and sensible person _apart_ from Alice."

Alice playfully slapped Edward's arm and I felt myself wishing for a younger sibling. Jacob was like my big brother, but that was before he changed into a sadistic tormentor. I wondered what it'll be like to be in a family where everyone loved you. You'll never be physically chastised, but only verbally. You'll never be treated like a servant…

I longed for a loving and gentle family.

As I walked in the aisles of a shop, I began thinking of an ideal family.

There would be an indulgent, affectionate father, who was the main provider for the family, and there would be a devoted, tender mother who loves all her children and would listen to them in any troubles, no matter how small. They would have three children. The eldest would be a brother, who is protective of his younger siblings and would do anything to help them. The next sibling would be a sister, who's caring and helpful. The youngest would be another sister, the baby of the family. Of course having a family like that would be blissful and wonderful, but it would never happen. Even the most happiest and cooperative of families wouldn't be able to live out my fantasy. I wished there was a family like that. If I ever had one, I'll never take it for granted.

"Hey," said Edward, joining me in the aisle. "You're awfully quiet. Are you alright? Alice had gone to a different shop to buy other stuff. It's just the two of us and we can talk in peace. I know we just met a couple of hours ago, but I'm serious about being your friend."

"Really?" I said bitterly. "I'll ruin your social standing and reputation."

"What are you talking about? This isn't the eighteenth century!"

"Huh?"

"Social standing? Reputation? It reminds me of Jane Austen's stories. There's nothing you can do that can make me look bad. We're talking and walking in an aisle of a shop! No one's looking at us weirdly or whispering to themselves! You probably never had a close friend before, or you won't be this walled up and protective of yourself."

"I meant at school. People-teachers and classmates-judge you by your personality, looks and who you hang around with. Your marks will be higher if you sit with the nerds, or hang out or be a member of the jocks or some sports team."

"Seriously?"

"If you sit with people like me, your marks will be lowered dramatically."

"That is so biased!"

"I'm trying to help you keep a good impression and get the marks you deserve for a good college in a couple of years. Forget about me. Go and enjoy your time with Jessica and Lauren. They can pull strings for you to join the football team or the soccer team, and you'll constantly get a hundred percent. It'll do you no good being near me."

Edward stepped in front of me.

"I don't want a leeway in being top of the class," Edward said, staring at me in the eye. "It's cheating, and I want to earn my marks fair and square. Now that you mentioned the social system, I want to prove to them that I'll have good marks and make friends from anyone."

"Will you really?" I said, before I could stop myself. "Do you really want to be my friend? Endure all the

staring and rumours that those bitches would start? Three quarters of the girls at school have crushes on you, and would kill to sit next to you for even a few minutes! They would spread word around the school as quickly as Cleopatra killing herself with a poisonous asp! Edward. You're from Alaska. You don't know what high school here's like."

I forced myself to conceal my tears.

"All American high schools are the same," said Edward quietly, handing me a tissue. "I would risk everything for a person I care about. Rumours are meaningless. I seriously want to be your friend. You seem to be trustworthy and honest."

"Okay," I said, wiping my eyes. "I guess I need help with a couple of sheets in bio! I only chose it to get away from Jessica and Lauren. I would've chosen a much easier and more fun subject. There's some parts of biology that I seriously hate."

Edward smiled and peered over my shoulder at my shopping list.

"Crakas and chokalate?" said Edward questioningly.

"It's crackers and chocolate," I said, with a sigh. "Jacob should've paid more attention to his spelling than to the television. No, he's not ten. He's twenty. I better pay and get back now. The others will be wondering where I am, and they might change the chore rotation again. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye."

Edward nodded and patted my shoulder.

* * *

"_You bitch! You fucking bitch! Look what you've done! I spent ages convincing the owner to give me a two percent discount! You ruined it!"_

_I tried to put together the broken pieces of the glass wolf._

_Jacob stamped my hand with his foot (he wore the soccer boots)._

_He pulled me up by my hair and dragged me to the bathroom. I felt the roots of my hair literally get ripped out and strands of my hair falling to the ground like leaves of trees in the forests. Hopefully I won't get chopped down like those trees…oh God! What's Jacob planning to do with me?! Will he chop off my head with the window like the killer did in _Urban Legends 2: Final Cut_? Does he have that Rottweiler below the window, waiting to consume my head? Urgh! The thought of it was too disgusting! Please let me live another few days! Hours at least!_

_Jacob dumped me onto the ground and took hold of the back of my head. Before I could cry out or speak, he dunked my head into the toilet!_

_I felt sick and wanted to scream._

_Someone had urinated into it earlier, and hadn't bothered to flush._

_Jacob pulled my head out and pushed it in again. He kept hold of my head with one hand and turned on the tap to the bathtub. What is he planning? Is torturing me a hobby of some sort? What is Jacob planning to do now?! It can't possible get any worse!_

"_You are filthy," sneered Jacob. "Your face smells like piss and shit. You need a bath. Girls can't go around, looking as if they had a swim in the toilet!"_

_I realised what he would do to me-a second too late._

_Jacob plunged my head into the bathtub._

_It was full of scalding hot water._

_I struggled desperately to breathe air, and my chest felt like it would burst like a balloon! Jacob laughed maniacally and pushed me further in…_

* * *

I woke up, beads of sweat on my forehead. I was soaked with sweat all over. I opened the window and took a deep breath, shaking the nightmare from my head.

No…

It wasn't a nightmare…

Somehow, it felt oddly familiar…now that I think of it, I never had a bath in the tub for years. When was the last time I had a bath, not a shower? That bathroom…I never used it…did I? I always used the bathroom that I shared with Aunt Sarah. Even after she died. It had been decided many years before, that the men would share one bathroom, and the women would share the other. Of course the one I shared with Aunt

Sarah was much cleaner and neater. Perhaps it was a female thing or something.

Even now, I still maintained the tidiness of the bathroom.

As for the one Jacob and Uncle Billy shared, I don't think they ever cleaned it. That was one of the rooms I was forbidden to go in.

Whenever I passed their bathroom, there would always be a nauseating smell lingering near the door, and I would run past it as quickly as I could, to stay away from that odour. Please don't tell me that they haven't cleaned the bathroom for five years or more! I stretched and had a sudden urge to take a shower, but I didn't want to meet Jacob or Uncle Billy on the journey to the bathroom. I could still hear the TV blaring from the living room. It was two in the morning. Uncle Billy must be having a late night, or just too much drink for a day.

I pulled my shirt off and changed into another one.

Ah, much better.

It was a rather hot night, and I left the window open as I returned to my bed. I have to be up at seven, and I should acquire as much sleep as I could get. I closed my eyes, but still could hear the television. I tossed and turned for the remainder of the night.

In the morning, my muscles and bones felt sore again.

I had shadows under my eyes.

Even the most expensive make up won't cover it!

"BELLA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW! YOU HAVE OUR BREAKFAST TO DO!"

With a quiet groan, I changed quickly into my normal clothes (a design Alice probably wouldn't approve of!) and set off to the kitchen, still rubbing my eyes and waking up. Uncle Billy glared at me from his usual position near the table. He never greeted me nicely in the mornings anymore, or bid me good night when I go to sleep. He only complained and grunted at me. Jacob sat next to him, his legs on the table and his hands busy on an iPad.

I quickly pulled out dishes and began preparing the ritual morning meal of bacon and eggs. Hopefully this time both of them would be perfect and I could leave the house earlier (hopefully to talk to Edward before he is pounced upon by Jessica and Lauren).

"Pack my bag," growled Jacob. "I'm going on a trip with my bros."

Finally! A day without Jacob!

I've been looking forward to this day in weeks!

As the bacon sizzled lightly, I took out small containers and placed apples, biscuits and muesli bars in it with a couple of chocolate bars and small packets of chips and stuffed all of them into the small backpack Jacob had left near the kitchen counter. I went to the cupboard and moved a bottle of water from there to the backpack. I knew Jacob would've preferred beer or coke to water, I also added a can of coke and a bottle of beer and handed the bag to Jacob.

"I'm not a health nut you know!" Jacob complained, throwing out the bottle of water and two apples, all of them hitting my head. "I fucking hate fruit! Isn't there more chips or lollies? To Hell with the apples! The only use of them are to throw at bitches who piss me off!"

I rubbed the back of my head and hurriedly handed him more chips.

The last thing you want is for him to beat you up like he does to puppies.

Trust me. It _hurts like Hell_.

I placed the plates on the table and looked in the fridge for my breakfast.

Hmm…what should I eat?

My eyes fell upon a delicious-looking slice of chocolate cake (it was thickened with layers of chocolate cream and coating), and I licked my lips. I haven't tasted cakes in ages! As I reached in to take it, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and in a minute, I was flung against the wall.

"You look hungry, Bella," said Jacob, his eyes gleaming. "What are you hungry for? I know! What about a nice slice of cake?"

I backed away slowly, wishing I never set eyes on the cake.

With a witchy cackle, Jacob pushed me onto a chair and pulled out the slice of cake. He took a spoon from the utensils drawer and spooned up a large lump of cake. Taking a closer look at it, I felt sick. I was glad I hadn't ate it before…at first, I thought it was pink icing that had mashed against the slice of cake from a neighbouring cupcake or something, but when I saw it move, my heart seemed to stop. My eyes widened and I felt sick.

Worms had been mixed into the cake.

They were still alive.

Jacob's eyes gleamed with excitement, as he moved the spoon towards me. I shook my head fearfully, pressing my lips together.

"Eat up," sneered Jacob. "Come now. Don't be such a baby! I always thought you have guts! Can't you handle the thought of eating worm guts? Come on Bella! You have two choices. Either you open your mouth and eat it, or I'll force you to eat it! Here comes the aeroplane! Brrrmm! Open up! Want me to shove this down your throat?"

Sobbing wildly, I opened my mouth.

The next few minutes of my life was revoltingly indescribable.

By the time I left for school, my stomach was grumbling of indigestion, I was as pale as death with a greenish tinge. Every step I took, I felt as if I wanted to vomit and faint. My hands couldn't stop shaking and I could literally feel the worms wiggling in my stomach.

When I arrived in the classroom, everything was a blur and my mind couldn't process anything except for projecting the same image of worms all over again.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy.

In a second, I found myself on the floor with people gathering all around me.

"Isabella?" I heard Edward's concerned voice. "Isabella? Are you alright? Can you hear me? Isabella, are you alright? Respond!"

That was the last thing I heard before I was submerged in total darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews for chapter I! Here's the next chapter! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

I opened my eyes and found a pair of Emerald green eyes staring at me, concerned. My head was still spinning and I could see stars.

"Are you alright?"

I slowly sat up, dazed. After looking around and blinking a couple of times, I realised that someone had carried me into the sick bay. I stared down and with a pang of realisation, I noticed that someone had taken off my jacket…

Now everyone could see my fresh bruises and scars all over my arms. It was a rather hot day, and I had stupidly decided to wear a sleeveless orange shirt. I should've wore one with sleeves to cover my injuries and stay in cool spaces to avoid the heat. Why didn't I listen to my conscience?! Why?! Now I have to face the consequences. What will I say? I can't tell them that Jacob did all that to me! No one will ever believe me without more proof!

"Isabella," said a voice. "Are you alright?"

Edward…

Oh no…he knows about my scars…

"You fainted," Edward told me. "You woke up half an hour ago, vomited and fainted again. You were extremely green. Mr Banner told me to take you to sick bay. You couldn't walk, so I had to carry you. One of our classmates was very helpful showing me the way here. The nurse didn't expect an exact answer of how you go the scars."

"I'm um, allergic to insect bites," I lied. "I scratched a lot of them and they bled. It's no big deal, seriously. I can handle it."

"They aren't insect bites."

"How can you tell?"

"My father's a doctor and I went to his clinic a numerous amount of times. I can tell the difference between an accidental bruise and an abusive bruise, an insect bite and a knife cut. Isabella, I don't know what happened to you, but as your friend, I really need to know. I promise I won't tell anyone else, but those bruises need to be treated by a professional, or at least looked at. I can assure you that my father will never tell private information to anyone without consent. Isabella, this might affect you more than you think. I know we only knew each other for two days, but I'm sure we can be very good friends. I know you don't trust me, but I trust you. I totally understand why you'd want to keep it to yourself, but please. Let me help you."

"I trust you too, but I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it just yet. At times, I want to let it all out, but it's just, I don't know who to trust and tell it to. I don't have anyone close that I know well. If it goes to the wrong hands…"

"Okay. Why don't we…go to the movies tonight? Just the two of us?"

"I don't know…"

"It would make you feel better."

Every part of my mind shouted at me to accept his invitation, but I was uncertain. Uncle Billy and Jasper would _kill_ me if I don't turn up to cook their dinner. The devil inside of me urged me to be rebellious for once in my life and enjoy myself while I can. For once, the angel sat silently in my inner battlefield and allowed the devil to use his charms of persuasion.

"Okay," I agreed. "I suppose I should go somewhere at night. I usually don't. What time is it anyway? I don't want to miss out class."

"Almost one," answered Edward. "I was instructed to take you home."

I felt bad.

Edward was missing his own classes to take care of me, and still I couldn't convince myself to fully trust him and allow my full jar of thoughts and emotions to flow from their imprisonment. No one else would ever help me like he did.

"I suppose I'll pay for the tickets and popcorn," I said hesitantly. "Oh crap! I forgot! I'm so sorry! I can't pay for anything! I'm broke."

There was never a time in my life when I could spend money on small items of luxury that I love, or indulge myself with friends (if I had any back then) in the movies and shopping. The money I receive, I spend on food for the family. There was never a time when I could think about just me. It's always what the others would think.

"No probs," Edward assured me. "I'll pay for everything!"

"That'll make me feel bad," I admitted. "You already helped me so much, and I can't repay anything! I feel weird about allowing you to do everything for me."

"It's what friends do. I'm sure you can help me in something later on. We just met after all! Do you think you can walk without falling now? It'll be a good idea to go now, before everyone leaves. There'll be less traffic and staring. Want me to carry your bag and books for you? They look rather heavy. If you want, you can share my locker. There's no point of you carrying the books you don't need all over school everyday. I don't mind sharing with you."

"Um…alright. I never used a locker before."

"You will tomorrow. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

The two of us stood up, and Edward opened the door for me. The two of us walked from the side gates of the school together. Edward refused to allow me to carry my books and reluctantly agreed to let me hold my own bag.

"Tell me about your family," I said casually.

"Well, my dad's Dr Carlisle Cullen," began Edward. "My mother is Esme. She doesn't work much, and looks after me and my siblings, but she sometimes helps my dad in the hospital in emergencies. I have four siblings. My brothers are Emmett and Jasper. They both go to Forks High, but are in Alaska right now. They are visiting our Alaskan relatives for a change. I have two younger sisters, Rosalie and Alice. You obviously met Alice, but you still have Rosalie to meet. I don't think she'll like you much, but she might. She goes to the same school as the rest of us, but isn't here at the moment either. She's been travelling around Europe when I was in Alaska. She'll be back tomorrow and join us the next day. I don't know what else to um, say about them…my dad's British and my mum's American. Before we settled in Forks, my parents loved travelling around America and we were all born in different states. Alice was born in Biloxi, Mississippi, our mum gave birth to Jasper in Houston, Texas, Emmett in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, Rosalie in Rochester, New York and me in Chicago, Illinois."

"Wow. You're so lucky to travel! I was stuck in Forks all my life."

"You must know it back to front."

"Pretty much. Why did you come from Alaska?"

"My mum's family lives in Alaska. We visit them from time to time."

"By yourself?"

"Normally in pairs. Sometimes by ourselves. Rosalie doesn't like going to Alaska much. She prefers to go to countries outside America. With a steady job and all, our dad lets her. Going somewhere different would be nice, but I prefer to stay closer to home. What about you? I told you about my family. Why don't you tell me something about yours?"

"Well, there's nothing much to tell. My dad's a Police Chief and my mum's more of a housewife. I have no siblings and was born and raised in Forks. My relatives live quite close to us and I'm kind of close to my only first cousin, Jacob."

"Cool! Would your father approve of me dating his daughter?"

"What?"

"You're the cop's daughter! Imagine what the Forks people would say when they hear the newest gossip of me dating the Police Chief's girl!"

"I don't think my father will mind. He wants me to be happy. He always says that as long as I'm happy, he's happy. Mum says that too."

I had lied to Edward.

Whatever possessed me, I don't know.

It felt strange saying 'mum' and 'dad'. I hadn't said those words in ages. I wished what I said to Edward was the truth. Would I be happier and more friendlier if my parents are alive? Would I have experienced a perfect family life?

At least what I said wasn't all lies. Jacob and I were close, once. Would I be lacking injuries if Jacob

remained loving and brotherly towards me and the both of us rebelled against Uncle Billy?

I had a hunch that I wouldn't.

"Want me to walk you home?" offered Edward. "It's no problem, really, I'd love to see different parts of Forks that I haven't been to before. Would you be kind enough to give me a quick tour before I deliver you in one piece to your home?"

"Alright," I said, giving in.

A sudden thought struck me.

Uncle Billy would be at home, glued to the television. Jacob would be either lounging in the house somewhere, playing on one of his electronic devices or out with his friends, wolf-whistling at some poor girl on the streets, or taking a smoke.

What happens if both of them were at home and saw Edward? If Jacob was cruel enough to mistreat me, what would they do to Edward?

* * *

It was ten minutes to six. I had shivers of excitement running down my spine. I had never went out with anyone at night time before!

I was in luck; Jacob and Uncle Billy had both gone out for the night.

Knowing them, they wouldn't be back until dawn, drunk and vomiting to the doorstep. Uncle Billy usually stayed clear from alcohol, but on the rare occasions once or twice a month, he would go to the local pub and drink and flirt until the early morning. Jacob _craved _for alcohol, but Uncle Billy (wisely) forbade alcohol in the house. He promised to pay for Jacob's alcoholic beverages on the condition that Jacob drank no alcohol in the house. That held Jacob in check for many years, and probably would keep going until Uncle Billy's dying day.

My wardrobe isn't the most sophisticated like the other girls, but I managed to find a suitable set of clothes to wear for the night that even Alice might approve of. I looked at myself in the mirror and was relieved to see no revealing scar or bruise.

I quickly brushed my hair and went to the door.

A few seconds later, a car pulled up on the driveway.

It was a silver Volvo and one of the shiniest and most expensive vehicles I had ever seen! The door opened and Edward stepped out.

He wore a crisp, snow white shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He had on a pair of black jeans and black converse to match. _He looked like a god_. He gave me the crooked smile when he saw me. I thought I would melt like an ice cream in the Summer.

"Hey, Isabella," greeted Edward, wiping his feet on the doormat. "Nice house."

"Thanks," I said shyly.

This is my first date and I have a feeling it'll be AWESOME!

"Coming?" he said, offering me his arm (what a gentleman!). "I had a snoop at the movies that are now showing in the cinema, and none of them seem good or interesting and it would be a waste of money to go and watch a tedious clip. If you are desperately wanting to watch a movie, I won't mind. It's just that I kinda already booked us a table in my favourite restaurant. It seems more romantic and fun. Even if we just go as friends."

I want us to be more than friends! I thought longingly. You probably don't care for a weird, abused girl like me, but I want you to know that you mean the whole world to me! Being with you for a minute is like sitting on Cloud Nine!

I took his arm and followed him into the car.

"You look wonderful," Edward commented, as he began driving.

"You do too," I said truthfully. "You have great taste in clothes. Both you and Alice. I wish I know the latest fashion and what colour matches what. I guess I'm just not one to tell the rights clothes for myself or something. I don't know…"

"Isabella-"

"Please call me 'Bella'. 'Isabella' is so formal!"

"I see what you mean! I'm just not used to giving people nicknames. In Alaska, everyone's so formal,

and even if you're a family member, I never heard anyone call each other by shortened names before! It could be just the city I was in. Bella it is! Alice seemed more confident in calling you that! I'll remember to call you 'Bella' from now on."

"Do you want me to call you Ed?"

"If you want. Somehow, I don't think it suits me much. 'Bella' fits like a glove for you. 'Ed' for me seems like a loose shirt or something."

"I understand. Where is this restaurant you're taking me to? I can't wait to order! I haven't ate anything in a couple of hours!"

"You'll see."

Two minutes later, we stopped at a car pack and Edward parked the car.

Edward stepped out and opened the door for me. I thanked him and the two of us went towards the building with decorative, bright lanterns at the doorstep and stone path. There was faint guitar music in the background, and I felt a cheery atmosphere. As we walked closer into the restaurant, I could hear laughter from the inside. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. As we entered the restaurant, a merry woman greeted us.

She led us through the loud, raucous room and into a more quiet and peaceful area with other couples in their own individual spaces. The lanterns were dimmer and it had more of a romantic atmosphere. The tables were all set for two.

"Enjoy," said the waitress, handing us both fancy menus.

I glanced around.

Every other girl wore semi-formal dresses and were better dressed than me. Their hair styles were more sophisticated, and they all wore a little make up. The guys didn't wear tuxedos and formal dinner clothes, but all wore clothes like what Edward wore. I felt a little uncomfortable. I was the only girl not wearing a pretty, gauzy dress.

"I feel out of place," I admitted to Edward. "All of you look so elegant and from good families while I look like I was picked out from the streets."

"You're fine," Edward assured me. "You fit in perfectly."

"I'm not wearing a dress. My hair looks like a bird's nest."

"It's not a formal dinner you know. No one will kick you out just because of what you're wearing! The others just like wearing clothes like that! You know that girl over there? She's a friend of Rosalie's. I know for a fact, that she buys silky, formal dresses at least twice a week. Of course her family is stinking rich and she could use money as if they grow on trees, but it isn't necessary for every girl in the restaurant to dress up for just a dinner. Did you see the families in the room over there? None of them are fancily dressed, and they all are happy. Don't worry what other people think. Just pretend it's the two of us in a room alone and eating dinner. Forget the others."

"I'll try. Wow. All these dishes sound so fancy! Why couldn't you have taken me to the local pizza place or something? Of course I appreciate it, but I've never been in a proper restaurant before. My family prefer to eat at home."

"Your family probably likes home cooked meals."

I scanned the menu.

The only name I recognised was mushroom ravioli.

"Ready to order?" said Edward, a few minutes later.

"I'll have mushroom ravioli," I said, not knowing what else to say. "It's my favourite food, but I'll always welcome new dishes for my tongue to taste. You seem to know a lot about good food, so why don't you pick something for me to try?"

"Sure," said Edward, gesturing for a waitress to come to our table. "Hello. We'd like to order one mushroom ravioli, one spaghetti Bolognese and two _lion de montagne_. We'll start on the bread sticks, so it isn't much of a hurry."

"What's a _lion de montagne_?"

"You'll see. It's a favourite of mine, along with spaghetti Bolognese."

"Okay…is it alcoholic or something? Scratch that. I trust you won't give me something alcoholic, and the restaurant won't allow alcohol in here anyway. So…do you normally come here with your family or do you come here with other girls? If the topic is too sensitive, we can always talk about something else. A subject that's more safe, I guess."

"No, it's alright! I come here with my family."

The waitress reappeared with the mushroom ravioli and spaghetti Bolognese. I guess the _lion de montagne _takes longer to cook.

Edward nodded at me and the two of us began eating. Either I was ravenous like a street urchin, or the ravioli was particularly delicious. Even though I was aware of Edward's eyes upon me, I couldn't help but scoff the ravioli like a dog. It was rude and inappropriate (especially in such a beautiful, upper-class, elegant establishment!).

"Hungry?" asked Edward.

"_Starving_," I said, with my mouth full.

Edward handed me a short bread stick and a napkin.

"Thanks," I said, swallowing the ravioli and wiping my mouth. "That was great! So tasty! I had tried so many different types of ravioli all my life, and this one made it to the top three! The local shops have the worst already-made raviolis I ever ate!"

"Yeah," agreed Edward, swirling the spaghetti around his fork. "My mum likes cooking ravioli, and the first time she tried making one, she asked me to buy a packet of already-made ones from the shops, to compare whether she made it right or not, and even though it was my mum's first attempt in cooking ravioli according to a recipe, it tasted _way_ better than the one in the shop! I guess she qualified to be a high-class ravioli chef! You should try it, being the ravioli expert! The one you ate at school was just one made quickly for me to eat as lunch. If you come over to my place, my mum would go all out and spend HOURS creating the ravioli suited for royalty! I'm serious! Oh! You _must_ try my mum's desserts! She's so good at it! I'm not boasting! I'll bring her brownies to school tomorrow!"

I couldn't believe I was having a natural conversation with him!

It seemed like a dream!

So unreal!

It felt like Edward would disappear at any moment and I would be left alone back in the house, slaving on Jacob and Uncle Billy like Cinderella.

"You alright?" said Edward, watching me.

"It just feels unreal," I said, stabbing my ravioli. "This is such a nice place, and it's been such a wonderful night. Even talking to you seems incredible. It might sound weird to you, but I hardly ever talked to a guy before, and no guy had ever taken me to such a great place."

"_Believe it_," said Edward, patting my hand. "I hope from this night forth, we'll be talking to each other a little more! We are friends, are we not?"

"Yes."

"Every night, we'll go to a different restaurant and taste every ravioli ever cooked!"

"That would be a dream come true!"

"I love playing the part of fairy godfather!"

The waitress came again and placed two plates of large meatballs swimming in a shallow plate of red soy source with small pieces of cabbage.

I tentatively cut a meatball with my knife (the source splattered on my shirt-extra washing tomorrow), forked the small piece and placed it in my mouth and chewed. It wasn't the most tastiest thing in the world, but it was…kind of nice. It's a type of food I'd enjoy, but wouldn't eat again unless I have to in a dinner or something.

There was something odd about it too…

"What is it?" I said, still chewing.

"_Lion de montagne_," answered Edward.

"It's French, isn't it? What does it even mean?" I inquired.

"Mountain lions," Edward replied.

I stared at him, my mouth wide open. The chewed remains of mountain lions slowly fell down and landed on my lap. I was too disgusted to care. I had just consumed a lion! Wasn't eating lions illegal in Forks, or was that in other parts of America? How could Edward had allowed me to almost swallow a wild animal in the jungles?! Were there even any mountain lions _in_ Forks?! Why oh why did I cut and eat a small piece of this…this crap without thinking?! Will the lions have revenge on me for eating a small piece of their friend or something?

Why am I even thinking of that?!

"It's not real mountain lions!" Edward tried to reassure me. "It's called mountain lions because of the shape of the meatballs! The meatballs are shaped like a lion's head, and the cabbage is supposed to be the mane! It's a good dish though!"

"Sorry," I said, pushing the dish away. "I just can't eat this! It was nice before you mentioned it as mountain lions. Now, there's a bad taste lingering in my mouth. Is there any water? I have to get rid of that taste or I'll be sick!"

Edward quickly poured me a cup of cold water.

I sipped it immediately.

Ahh…so much better…

"Are you ready for the next course?" said Edward, opening the menu again. "I promise you that I won't order mountain lions or anything that seems disgusting like snails. What about roasted duck? Do you think you can handle something as innocent as the famous Peking duck?"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I was quite busy :) Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The night was the best night in my life!

After the delicious mushroom ravioli, the revolting mountain lions and the crunchy Peking duck, we had dishes consisting of Bruschetta, branzino alle cozze (a fish-based dish) and other dishes ranging from a simple, but beautifully made set of spring rolls to caviar risotto. Wrapping up our dinner, Edward ordered us a sparkling strawberry crème brulee.

I had never tasted anything so heavenly before!

When it came to paying the check, I lost my appetite.

"I can't let you pay for all this," I said, reading all the dishes we ordered, and feeling guilty for enjoying every single dish without thinking of the cost. "You'll get broke. You must let me pay for…a quarter of it or something? I'll pay with all my money?"

"Nah," said Edward, placing at least three hundred dollars on the check. "You're a woman! What kind of man would I be if I let you pay for this? If it makes you happy, you can choose the place we can go to next week. What about that?"

"Next week?"

"Yeah…is there a problem?"

"I thought…"

"There's no way I'll ditch you after taking you out tonight. If you want me gone, just say the word and I'll disappear from your life in a few seconds! You won't have to worry about bringing your money. I'll pay for everything. I promise."

"It feels wrong of me to always let you pay for everything. It feels like I'm taking advantage of you or something. Look at this check! It's like, over three hundred dollars! Your parents might be angry at you for overspending or something! They didn't even see me yet. They might think you've spent it all on…gambling or cars? I don't want to see you get hurt for using money on me. Please, at least let me contribute a little bit to this costly dinner. If I knew it was so expensive, I would've said no. I'm serious, Edward. It's delicious, but too much. You probably think that for girls to like you, you have to take them to classy restaurants and pay for everything. It doesn't work for me."

"My parents _do_ know you."

"How?"

"They knew your parents."

Shit.

The lies I fed him had all disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more quiet?" suggested Edward. "I won't judge you by anything, if that's what you're worried about. It's still a little early for you to return home. What about a short walk before I drop you off?"

I nodded.

Edward had done so much for me…he helped me with my injuries and paid for such a scrumptious dinner and made the night splendid! He definitely trusted me, but why do I still feel like keeping my private life to myself? I have strong feelings and felt drawn to Edward, but why wouldn't my heart allow me to unlock it and tell Edward?

After the bill was paid, the two of us strolled away from the restaurant together. A walk would do me some good. My stomach felt stuffed like a turkey at Thanksgiving.

"Do you want to talk?" said Edward, breaking the silence.

I decided to ignore my protective barriers and tell him.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," I apologised, tears welling in my eyes.

"There's no need to cry!" said Edward, handing me a crisp handkerchief. "If you're not ready to tell me, then don't. I just want to help you. Talking might help, you know. Bella. I don't want to press, but you need to tell someone, if not me."

We sat on a bench, and stared at the lake across from us.

"My parents died when I was young," I began. "Before their deaths, my father was a Police Chief and my mother was a charity worker. When they died, they were deeply mourned. The Forks Police held a memorial service for my dad. I didn't know them well, but still can see them in my mind. The police and other members of the charity my mum used to work for chipped money in and a costly headstone was made for them. They were buried together and space was made for me. It was named 'the Swan Crypt', even though it's just a mound of earth."

"What was engraved on the headstone?" said Edward quietly.

"The headstone was moulded into the heads of my parents with me between them. The sculpture of my head was when I was three or four. Every year on the anniversary of their deaths, I visited their grave and placed flowers on it. Every single year. Even when I can't afford to pay for flowers, I pick them from the park. It's wrong of me, but I can't break the tradition. I was legally placed under the care of my maternal Aunt, Sarah Black. She had married Billy Black years before my mother married my father. Four years before I was born, she gave birth to my only cousin, Jacob."

"You and Jacob must know each other pretty well then. Being raised together in the same house since early childhood. Are you close?"

"Were."

"What happened? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Worse than a girlfriend?"

"In a way. He was the one that abused and given me those scars and bruises. We were close once, like brother and sister, but after Aunt Sarah died, he changed. Uncle Billy changed too. When I was ten, she died giving birth to Jacob's younger sibling, who died a few hours after her. A few years ago, I became a slave to Uncle Billy and Jacob."

"Oh Bella! How did your parents die?"

"It was all my fault! I was in hospital because I had slipped from a step or something and hit my head hard against the concrete ground. I had to get a couple of stitches. It was late, and my mother walked from her local work to visit me. On the way, around the alley between two dodgy shops, she was assaulted and beaten to death by a gang of thugs. My dad became worried when she never went home, and was told of the assault. He went there and the thugs were drinking heavily and boasting about the assault. They had a fight, and my dad was killed by a gun shot. If I hadn't slipped and landed in hospital, my parents would've been still alive!"

"It's not your fault. No one could've foreseen it. All young children slip or trip over. It was just bad luck that the thugs were there that day. It isn't your fault! Are you saying that _Jacob_ was the one responsible for the marks on your body?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I always thought it was Billy…"

"He would've made it much worse if he could walk."

"I'm sorry to have brought this upon you, but I had to know. My mum always said that curiosity gets the better of me. My mum was a charity worker, and a friend of your mum. They worked together a numerous amount of times, and she was my godmother. My mum told me that there were plans to have us on play dates when we were a little older, but of course, after her death, that never happened. My mum always wanted to see you."

"Why couldn't she have taken me in?! I would've been raised alongside you! Why didn't you tell me earlier that my mum was your godmother?!"

"Your aunt and uncle were still alive back then."

"My aunt's dead! Can't I move in with you?"

"There'll have to be a legal case…"

I was silent.

I wanted to live with Edward, but in doing so, I would have to reveal the family secrets…

Uncle Billy and Jacob would be put away in prison for abusing and mistreating me, and I would be able to live with whomever I wish. Do I have the guts to confess what happened to the Court? Would I have the courage to be the key witness/victim in the case and show the jury my scars as evidence? Will I regret that decision for the rest of my life?

"I'll take you to my place tomorrow or the next day," Edward promised. "We'll sort this out. I promise you. I'll help you get out of your misery with every breath in my body! There's no way I'm leaving you with your uncle and cousin who will hurt you more! Do you want to go back home now? It's too late for me to introduce you to my family members."

I nodded.

Even though I hated going home in fear of being eaten by my wolf captors, I felt a great burden being lifted from my shoulders like the sky being taken away from Atlas's shoulders when Edward promised to help me. We stood up, and Edward paused hesitantly. He gave me a quick hug and another encouraging smile. The two of us strolled leisurely to the car and enjoying the scenery. It wasn't a dark night, and the stars sparkled like glitter on a mask.

The trip back to my house was longer than I thought, but smoother with less traffic. Stuffed with rich food and feeling tired, I drifted to sleep, my head against Edward's shoulder. It was dangerous, because he was driving, but he didn't seem to mind.

Hopefully I didn't snore…

Edward shook my shoulder gently in what seemed like a few minutes.

"What is it?" I said groggily.

"We've arrived at your house," Edward murmured. "It's a little late. I took a longer road, since you seemed really tired and needed a good nap. Will you be able to make it into your room, or do you want me to help you in?"

_Help me in!_ shouted the small voice in my head. _What are you waiting for?! Come on Bella! This is your only chance to get closer to Edward! Do you want those snobby bitches at school to grab their chances tomorrow?! Do you want a normal life like every other teenage girl or do you want to be the same chicken you always were?! Come on Bella! You're fine, but use this while you can! Can't you imagine Edward carrying you to your bed?!_

"I'm fine," I said, ignoring the voice. "I think I can manage."

Edward jumped out and opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him and stifling a yawn.

For three seconds, the two of gazed deeply into each others' eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Edward, his eyes darting away from mine. "Do you want me to pick you up, or do you want to see me at school? I seriously won't mind driving over here. I loved the scenery on the way here. What do you want?"

"I think I should meet you at school," I said, feeling my heart slowly crack. "You don't exactly know what Jacob and Uncle Billy are capable of when they work together. If Jacob ever took hold of you and struck you down, Uncle Billy would mow over you by his wheelchair, until your face and body are bleeding and imprinted with wheelchair marks. I'm serious. I saw them do that to a puppy once. It was horrible, and the puppy was in so much pain! The two of them were laughing. That was two days before my first bruises appeared on my back. Eventually, they appeared more frequently on my arms and face. Jacob had discovered that hearting me is as fun as smoking with his pals."

Edward hugged me again, this time more longer and more emotional.

"I will never let you be hurt again!" he vowed.

I walked tentatively into the kitchen, wearing the same shirt I had worn yesterday. All my other shirts had been ripped or needed to be washed.

This one needed to be washed, but for now, it'll do.

Perhaps I could borrow one of Alice's…

No. We only met, and she might consider it rude for me to ask her for a shirt just because this one is a little dirty from a splatter of a meatball.

"You're late," growled Jacob, his breath stinking of alcohol (does he even brush his teeth?). "I've been waiting for _five minutes!_ I am *hic* hungry! Do you expect me to wait here for a lazy bitch to serve me breakfast? You deserve *hic* to be *hic* punished!"

I hurriedly looked in the fridge.

To my horror, there was no bacon _or_ eggs.

My heart pounded as I turned away from the fridge. Jacob is awfully drunk, and his reactions would be

unexpected. His aim won't be good, but his punches would be more painful than before.

"Um, there's no bacon," I said nervously. "Or eggs."

Jacob stood up unsteadily from his seat and stomped towards me. Lamely, I did nothing to protect myself but back away further in a corner. Jacob grabbed my throat and shoved me against the wall. I choked in pain and protest, but he squeezed my throat tighter. My vision blurred and stars began dancing in front of me.

Suddenly, he stopped and sniffed.

He released my throat, but kept me pinned against the wall with his arm.

"What's this?!" demanded, pointing to my meatball stain.

Oh, shit…

"You are a greedy bitch!" snarled Jacob, sniffing the stain closer. "Eating meatballs in the middle of the night and waking up late! You are deliberately slacking off! We have treated you too kindly! You should be living with the pigs!"

He pulled out a pair of hot tongs and pressed the hot end against my right cheek. It was unendurable and I would confess anything-except the date with Edward. He continued torturing me for his sadistic entertainment for another two minutes, and ignored my cries of pain and screams for mercy. At this rate, I could never go to school. Everyone would notice the burn on my face and questions would be asked, and I would no longer be invisible. Even though I hated being ignored, it was better than being the unwanted star of attention because of my injuries. I attended school everyday, and it looked like I'll have to miss out today, breaking my perfect record of attendance.

"Get out!" hissed Jacob, punching me in the eye. "_Now!_"

I raced out, agony in my eye and cheek.

Not knowing where else to go, I went back in the house through the back door, hid in my room and locked the door. My room was always closed when I was at school, and Jacob and Uncle Billy were never bothered to go upstairs if they have a good television show in the living room. The only time they sometimes go up here is to sleep.

Downstairs, the television was blaring loudly. Uncle Billy had perfectly good hearing, but he just liked it loud. I hated it, but for once, I was grateful.

I sobbed onto my pillow, wishing I was dead.

Why was I the one destined for an agonising and torturous life?!

Why couldn't it be Jacob that is suffering?!

After what seemed like hours of crying, I sat up and looked in the beautifully crafted, antique mirror, one of the few artefacts in my possession that reminded me of my mum. My eyes were both red, but my left one was turning purple.

I pulled out the battered copy of my favourite book, _Wuthering Heights_. Hopefully it could help me pass my time for a few hours.

Just then, I heard the front door slam shut.

The television had also been turned off.

I looked out the window, and saw Uncle Billy and Jacob in the old car, zooming off.

Odd…

The only thing that could attract them out of the house at that rate was for one of them winning an a million dollar lottery ticket!

_Knock knock._

I froze.

I slowly walked down the stairs, avoiding the ones with the creaks. No one would visit us. Especially at this time…what should I do? Should I ignore the person, or should I make a run for it through the back? I hesitated in the kitchen. Who would be at the door? A killer? A charity worker? A police officer? One of Jacob's friends? Should I answer it?

The person at the door knocked again, and my hand tightened on my brick of a mobile phone. It wasn't the best phone, but at least it worked better than an iPhone.

What if Jacob _and_ his friends are out there waiting for me? What if Jacob saw me running back into the house when he ordered me out? It's unlike him, but there's still the possibility that he did see me, and wanted to be more sadistic on me? Did he send Uncle Billy fishing to invite his friends over for the lot of them to beat me to death like my mother before me?

Was it a Swan legacy for all females to be bludgeoned to death by gangs of thugs?

The door was knocked for the third time, with the same even knock. The person has a lot of patience, or is extremely determined to see me!

Making up my mind, I went to the door, and taking a deep breath, I opened it. To my utter amazement and surprise, it was Edward standing there, looking concerned at me. Why he missed his school day just to see me, was a mystery. Edward's car was nowhere to be seen. Did he walk all the way here from his house without a single sweat?

"What happened to you?" said Edward seriously. "And don't you dare say you're fine!"

Damn.

I was_ just_ about too…

"Bella," Edward said again. "Are you alright? Tell me the truth!"

"I'm fine-" I tried to say.

"You are not! Everyone can see that you are clearly not well! Do you know what they say at school about you? They say that you're _cutting_ yourself! I know it isn't true. Some people said that you wanted to die and your emo-ness had increased from an average one into a crazy, delusional psycho. I don't know how does rumours spread, but I don't care. If they bother you, I'll stop them. Ignoring that fact, I want a proper explanation about your most recent injuries. I mean that eye and cheek. They aren't the usual slaps and bruises you got before. You didn't turn up at school today, and I knew something was wrong. Don't ask me why, but I just had a feeling. What happened? Did Jacob and your Uncle Billy find out about our date last night? Tell me!"

"It was the meatball stain on my shirt. Jacob thought that I ate all the food or something, but I think he used it as an excuse to hurt me. He had this pair of hot tongs and struck it against my cheek. After a while, he just stopped and punched my eye."

"This has to stop. Wait, why are you wearing a skivvy?"

"It's cold."

"It's warm outside. Was he strangling you? Yes, I suppose he was. Bella, you're coming with me. Even if you say no, I'll pull you into the car. You need to be looked at. Don't worry. My dad won't ask a lot of questions unless it's the simple details. I'll be with you the whole time. You won't even have to go to the hospital. You can go to my place."

"Would your parents mind?"

"Nup. They'll be happy to meet you. You might have to deal with Rosalie though. She should be back today. A little bit of jetlag, but that's all. Do you want to get anything? Oh, and don't worry about Jacob and Billy. They won't be back for a while."

"How do you know?"

"I sent them a fake phone call saying that they won a lottery."

"You serious?!"

"Yep."

"How did you do that?!"

"The big lottery's today, and I figured that Billy and Jacob might be suspicious of you, so I rang them and told them that they won five thousand dollars and need to go to Sequim straight away to claim it, or it'll go to the runner-up in twenty four hours. I guess you won't be a slave for a day. My mum's cooking today, so you'll get a great lunch."

Edward is definitely my guardian angel. He thought of everything and even freed me from a day of cruelty from Jacob and Uncle Billy!

At the cost of being inspected by a doctor.

It would be a pretty good deal, but still…

"He won't hurt you," Edward said, as if reading my thoughts (how can he do that?). "I promise. He's my dad, and really gentle about sensitive matters. Everyone will like you. If we have time after your check up, you can meet the rest of my siblings and get a full tour of the house. What do you think? My mum won't judge you. No one will. Do you trust me, Bella? If you do, you can trust them too. Only my dad and mum will know about it. My siblings won't, unless you want them too. If everyone in Forks finds out, I will kill myself for betraying you. I'm serious about it. Do you need anything before we go? We'll be back before it gets really dark."

"I'm ready to go," I said bravely.

The two of us walked to the place where he dropped me off last night. Smart thinking. No one ever went there unless they had to.

A minute later, we were off on the road. Edward drove at a medium speed, not too fast and not too slow. Everything about him is just _perfect_. In a way, he's like Baby Bear in the nursery tale Goldilocks and the Three Bears. He isn't too pushy or too ignorant. He knows when to stop talking in sensitive topics, and has the charm to enchant every girl in Forks. I tried not to stare at him as he drove us to his house. I wondered what he told the school regarding his absence.

Half an hour later, he pulled up on a driveway.

"We've arrived," Edward said, opening my door. "It doesn't look very big, but trust me_, it is_. Bella, welcome to my the Cullen home."

* * *

**Thanks again to the lovely reviews, and believe me, they are treasures worth more than gold! Thanks Abzidoodle99 for the idea of the meatball stain! All ideas welcome and please review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

I stared at the beautifully modernised house-no, _palace_-in front of me. Everything about it just seemed…so perfect.

"What do you think?" said Edward, shutting the car door behind me.

The house was large, rectangular, well-proportioned with three levels and had a sense of gracefulness to it. The exterior walls had been painted a pretty faded white. The Southern walls of the house seemed to be made entirely from Venetian glass with steel shutters. The house had a warm atmosphere about it, and there was something open and modern about it.

There were aspects about it that suggested it was over a hundred years old, but restyled and decorated in the latest modern style, probably by Edward's mother. Compared to the Cullen house, my home was nothing more than a run-down shed.

"It's a lovely house," I said, smiling at Edward.

"Come," said Edward, pulling me closer to the house.

I pulled back a little, uncertain.

"I don't know if I should go in," I admitted. "Your house is so nice, and it would be wrong of me to ruin its great atmosphere by stepping in with my muddy shoes and moth-bitten clothes. Maybe I should've went to the hospital instead. I don't want to make your floors dirty, or make a bad impression to your parents or something. Sorry for making you drive me all the way here. I'll um, go to the bus stop and take the bus to Forks Hospital, or I'll catch a cab there. I don't want to bother you by asking for a lift back. It'll um, waste your petrol."

"Waste my petrol?" snorted Edward. "What's there to be afraid about? You already agreed to come with me. Don't change your mind, or are you a chicken? Do you trust me? If you do, you can trust my parents. They won't mind if you leave mud in the house!"

Feeling more assured, I went with him to the front door.

My heart pounded as I heard footsteps hurry to the door.

The door creaked as it opened.

Waiting to greet us was a five foot six, tall woman, with billows of waved, caramel coloured hair and a heart-shaped face with dimples. She had a slim body, a little rounded in the middle. Her eyebrows were delicate and her brown eyes filled with love and kindness. A welcoming smile lingered on her lips, with compassion expressed on her face. She was a little too old to be one of Edward's sisters, and had a maternal aura, which probably meant she was Edward's mother. For a woman who gave birth to five children year after year, she looked remarkably youthful and full of beauty. I was amazed that she went through so many pregnancies and had a still glowing figure. I wondered if it was possible for me to remain in such good shape after giving birth to any future children.

"Hey mum," said Edward, giving her a hug. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier about this. Oh, Bella, this is my mum, Esme Cullen. Mum, this is Isabella Swan, my best friend from school. She's here to see dad. Is he here from hospital yet?"

"Hello Bella," said Esme, hugging me warmly. "Such a pleasure to see you."

"Good morning Mrs Cullen," I said politely, surprised at the hug.

"Call me Esme!" said Esme immediately. "I feel old when people call me 'Mrs Cullen'!"

We went in and I gaped at the interior of the house.

Inside, the house seemed open and bright, and a few internal walls. In the centre of the first floor was a wide staircase. To the left (on a small raised platform) was a shiny, well-polished grand piano, and to the right of the staircase was a clean, neat kitchen and dining room. An office-like room was behind the stairs, and I heard voices from the floor above.

"Your father's in his study," Esme told Edward. "I'll get him. Why don't you and Bella get comfortable for a while? Offer her some refreshments? It won't be long. Do you want your siblings to stay up there, or do you want them to come down?"

"They can come if they want," answered Edward.

Esme climbed up the stairs and disappeared onto the second floor.

"Hey Edward!" said Alice, prancing in the room, before we even sat down. "Bella! It's great to have you here! Did Edward convince you to ditch school today, or have you reached the common sense that you should meet our great family instead of deal with bitches like Lauren and Jessica at school? Ooh! We seriously need to do something about your clothes!"

"Alice! Language!" shouted Esme from above.

Alice giggled and plopped herself on the sofa. She pulled me next to her. Edward sighed and sat down on my other side.

"Have you heard?" she said excitedly. "Rosalie's returned from Europe, and bought us all cool presents from all the countries she's been too! She's also bought heaps of pretty jewellery from the markets, and took loads of photos! Apparently she was wanted as a model in France! Can you believe that?! Our Rosalie might be a model! We'll be the siblings of a famous model! Isn't that exciting? DO you think she should live in France permanently?"

Rosalie must be really tall and extraordinarily beautiful.

"It's her life," said Edward placidly.

"What do you think?" insisted Alice, bouncing on her velvet pillow.

Footsteps came towards us and I looked up. Standing at the bottom of the steps with his right hand touching the top of the brown, shiny mahogany bannister. He was tall (around six foot two), of medium built, slight, a little muscular and had collar-length blonde hair and gentle blue eyes, reminiscent of a famous older actor, and his smile was kind and fatherly. I felt myself relax some. He was far from intimidating, which was what I had been expecting. Perhaps I thought all the male heads of families were threatening due to Uncle Billy. The man in front of us nodded and gestured for Edward and me to follow him to another room (his office?).

"Hello Isabella," said the man with a flawless American accent, shaking my hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Edward's father, Dr Carlisle Cullen. Please, call me 'Carlisle'. I hate it when people address me so formally. At least here in America, everyone is more laid-back about the class system, not like in the United Kingdom, where I would always be called 'Dr Cullen'!"

I remembered that Carlisle was British from birth.

Edward took my hand and we entered the room.

Most of the wooden furniture like the desk and shelves seem to be from mahogany.

An expensive type of mahogany.

On the wall next to the bookshelves were oil paintings in antique frames.

Carlisle sat on a chair gilded in gold, and motioned for us to sit in front of him at the other side of the desk. He looked at us expectedly, his hands folded on top of the desk.

"Bella has a couple of injuries," Edward explained. "Bruises and all that. Perhaps you should take a look at it? She wouldn't go to the hospital, even though it'll be better for her. You might find it familiar. After all, you're a doctor and closely linked with the Forks Police. Would you like me to wait outside? You should only look at the obvious ones."

Carlisle nodded, and looked at me.

I rolled up my sleeves and showed him the latest bruises on my arm.

"Does it hurt, Isabella?" Carlisle asked. 'How painful is it?"

"It hurts at first," I replied. "After a day, it feels a bit better, but looking at it makes pain go all over me, both through my mind and on my body. Do you have any cream or something that can make it feel more soothing or something?"

"I do," said Carlisle, scribbling on a notepad. "You'll need some for your face as well. You'll need another type of cream for your eye. I have a couple in the medicine cabinet which I'll show you later. Edward, can you wait outside for a minute or two? I would like to confirm a few facts with Isabella alone. Why don't you go and see if your other siblings are ready to meet her?"

Edward nodded.

He patted my hand, stood up and left.

Carlisle waited until he was gone.

"I am concerned about your safety," he said quietly. "The only way you have those injuries and many scars is either you cut yourself or someone hurts you."

"It's mostly Jacob," words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "He's a sadist and played all his latest tricks on me. He started with the puppies and fish, and said once that he would have a smile on his face when he dies if he sees me with my mouth stuffed with mud and blood having a bath from my blood. I don't know whether he's joking or not."

Carlisle nodded understandingly.

"It's dangerous for you to stay with this Jacob fellow," he commented. "You should stay away from him as much as possible. Who is he anyway?"

Should I tell him who Jacob is?

An image of a laughing, younger, more friendlier Jacob projected in my mind.

He is my cousin…

"A person I know," I said, refusing to betray him. It was stupid of me, but I felt it wasn't right of me to dob him in like this. Maybe I was too chicken to tell Carlisle. Edward would be disappointed in me, but I would feel guilty if I become a chief witness at Jacob's trial. Uncle Billy would _kill_ me if Jacob's imprisoned for life because I couldn't break myself away from them, or didn't have enough guts too. Maybe it would be better if I die in a whole.

"Alright," said Carlisle, standing up. "I want you to know that I respect your decisions, and will help you in anyway I can, if you give me permission to. Why don't you go with Edward and meet Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper? I will show you the cream in half an hour."

I nodded and thanked him.

Edward was waiting for me outside.

"Everything good?" he said at once.

"Yep," I said, squeezing his hand. "Carlisle said I should meet your other siblings. Which one of them should I meet first?"

* * *

My confidence level zoomed to an all-time low, when I was introduced to Rosalie Cullen. She was the ideal girl I would never be.

Why did Edward have to begin with Rosalie? Why not…Jasper?

The girl in front of me wasn't human; a goddess more like it.

She was five foot nine in height, statuesque and with an elegant figure. Her long, wavy, blonde hair flowed halfway down the middle of her back, with golden curls tumbling over her shoulders. Here eyes were brilliant violet, and when she walked, it was like she floated in air. Her black, knee-length, simple dress matched her pale complexion and eyes wonderfully. Around her neck was an Amethyst pendant, and around her wrist was an Amethyst and Diamond bracelet. A tinge of envy touched me. I would do anything to wear or even hold that bracelet for a minute or a few seconds!

"Rosalie," said Edward pleasantly. "This is Isabella Swan. She's one of my classmates, and a good friend to both me and Alice. Bella, this is my other sister, Rosalie. She's just come back from her tour around Europe. First-class in your plane ride, right?"

Rosalie nodded stiffly, looking at me, her eyes full of…hatred and irritation?

What have I ever done to anger her?

We only just met!

"I hope I don't have to see you at school next week," stated Rosalie in disgust. "Your clothes really need a decent change. I can't be seen with a…a street urchin! Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Even a beggar girl dresses better than you! Go and buy yourself new clothes! I don't want to see you again until you are clothed in patch-less shirts at least!"

She stalked off, whipping my face with her hair.

"I'm sorry about that," apologised Edward. "Rosalie isn't usually like this. She's normally politer to people. I'll talk to her later about that. I'll make sure you extract a decent apology from her. Do you want to see my brothers?"

"Are they as spiteful as Rosalie?" I couldn't help saying.

"No!" Edward laughed. "They're quite friendly!"

I followed Edward to the back of the house, wandering what his brothers are like.

Loud, raucous laughter echoed from the shed. Two guys strolled out together, slapping each other on the back, one of them laughing and snorting noisier than the other. He held an iron axe over his shoulder and a couple of chopped wood with his other hand. From a short distance, he seemed to be the tallest from all the Cullen siblings I met so far, and had the most muscle. He had dimples, slightly curly, dark brown hair (almost black) and blue eyes. There was something about him that made him look rather child-like for a teenager.

He was pale (all the Cullens were), but not as pale as Rosalie.

The other guy was six foot three, masculine, but lean. His honey blonde hair fell carelessly above his collar and had marble-like skin. His brown eyes darted here and there, and he looked as if he was in some sort of pain.

"Emmett, Jasper!" called Edward. "Collecting for the Winter already? Dad will be happy! He was just saying stuff about firewood a few days ago! Oh, this is Isabella Swan from school! You'll see her more when you go back to school! Bella, these are my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Emmett's the one with the axe by the way. Jasper's the other one!"

"Hey gorgeous," said Emmett, winking at me.

I blushed as red as a tomato.

Edward's eye twitched.

"Hi Isabella," said Jasper, shaking my hand. "It's great seeing a friend of Edward's."

As I shook hands with him, I noticed at least a dozen of scars all over his face and arms. Was the painful frown on his face regarding the many scars? There was something about Jasper…something like an inhuman and rare beauty for a guy. I shook myself from those thoughts. I had recently went on a date with Edward. I couldn't be thinking of how handsome his brothers are! It's not right! Jasper's probably unusually handsome, but he might already have a girlfriend. Besides, when he returns to school, every girl will have their eyes on him.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" said Emmett, slapping me on the shoulder.

"Hi," I said, not knowing what else to say. "Um, Edward said that you went to Alaska for a couple of days to see your relatives. How was it there? I never went anywhere in the world, I don't even travel around in America. I only know Forks."

"Pretty boring," said Emmett, before Jasper could speak. "Nothing much to do over there but talk to our relatives day after day."

"That's why you came home early?" said Edward, his eyebrows raised.

Emmett grinned.

Edward sighed, shaking his head.

"I'd better go," said Jasper, slipping into the house. "I have to see dad about something and then study in the library. Emmett, I think you enjoy chopping up wood a little_ too_ much. Why don't you have a look at the woodshed? You'll see how much trees you've chopped over the last couple of weeks. Maybe you'll learn self-control or something."

Emmett winked at me again and stroded off to another shed. How many sheds do the Cullens have in their backyard?

"Jasper and Rosalie are twins," said Edward, picking up a piece of wood from the ground.

"That's why they look similar!" I exclaimed.

"They seem opposite of each other, don't they?"

"It may sound rude, but they don't seem like twins."

"I know. They aren't identical. They looked pretty similar when they were younger, but now, they have kind of different hair colour, eyes and their personalities are different. However, they both have the same rare beauty in them. Rosalie has many admirers, but Jasper holds people in awe. The two of them together are well-paired, but they rather go their own separate ways. Rosalie may be spiteful now, but she'll warm up towards you if you give her time. She's always like that to um, girlfriends of us Cullens guys. I don't know why she's jealous."

"Maybe it's a girl thing? All of you seem to have different personalities. The only commonalities between all of you are your pale skin and eye shape. I don't know why, but all of you seem to have eye colours that aren't all the same."

"That's a genetic thing. In every generation, not everyone in the family has the same eye colour. It apparently happened in our ancestral roots in Europe. Complicated, but I'm sure you can understand. It's

interesting as well as weird. On both sides of my family, my ancestors are all traced to Europe."

"Mainly from the UK?"

"Of course. Apparently, my first ancestor (John Cullen the First) was an Emerald eyed, wealthy man, who married thrice. His first wife was violet-eyed, and they had three children. His second wife was brown-eyed and the third wife was blue-eyed. John's children with all three wives married their step-siblings and other wealthy children. It isn't incest, marrying step-siblings, but their descendants never had the same eye colours. Creepy, don't you think?"

"In a way."

"Are you hungry?"

"A tad bit, I guess. I don't want to press though. I don't want your mum to go all the way out to prepare me lunch if she's busy. I can always wait until later, if you lot are occupied with more important matters. I really don't mind waiting."

"Nonsense! Stop thinking so negatively! My mum will be delighted in cooking you a three-course meal involving mushroom ravioli! Let's go and tell her that it's time for some lunch. We'll have to wait for a while for the food to be cooked of course, so, do you want to tell her now, or do you want to do something else before getting the cream from dad?"

"I'll go with you and tell your mum that I'm peckish."

The two of us found Esme in the kitchen, humming to herself.

No one else was about.

"Do you get lonely cooking here by yourself?" I asked, handing her a bowl.

"At times," said Esme, taking the bowl and washing it. "I get used to it though. Rosalie and Alice would help me when they were young girls, but now, I suppose all teenagers want to see the world and experience life before settling down. Who knows? Maybe my future grandchildren might help clean the dishes and enjoy cooking and housework just as much as I do. Oh Bella! You don't have to do this! Go and sit down! You're a guest! You shouldn't be helping me clean the dishes! So thoughtful of you, but I can't allow guests to wash the dishes with me! It's unhospitable! Edward! Go and make Bella comfortable on the sofa or something!"

"No, it's alright," I said quickly, putting on rubber gloves. "I'll help out with the dishes. I do it all the time at home, so it's no biggie. You might think it crazy, but I find washing dishes a little fun. I could think peacefully when I do it."

Esme smiled and accepted my offer.

"You should do it too, Edward!" I laughed.

Edward chuckled and went to get another pair of gloves. Esme looked happier now that both Edward and I are keeping her company in the kitchen. As Edward passed me the wet cup from Esme, I dried it with a towel and tried to imagine Rosalie and Alice helping Esme with the dishes. Alice was too active and enthusiastic to wash and dry dishes properly, and Rosalie seemed too snobby and proud to lower herself to do household chores.

Rosalie might be too concerned with getting her hands dirty than assisting her mother in washing the dishes and drying them.

"Thanks for the help," Esme said gratefully.

"It was fun," I confessed. "I always did solo dish duty."

"I can visit you at night," offered Edward. "When Billy and Jacob are out. I can wash and clean dishes with you, and then we can talk or something. Doing dishes by yourself can be tiresome and boring. I can park my car somewhere they won't see it."

"That'll be great," I said, imagining myself in my kitchen at home with Edward at my side, the two of us washing and cleaning Uncle Billy and Jacob's leftover dishes.

Not the ideal thought of a potential couple's date, but it was better than nothing.

Every minute I spend with Edward was like clinging to borrowed jewels.

Jewels I would probably never see again.

"Why don't I make you all some lunch?" Esme suggested.

"Can I cook with you?" I said childishly (and a little impulsively). "I know you might find it weird and unusual, but please? I always wanted to learn to cook, but all my family members are male, and none of them really like the idea of cooking. I know how to cook basics like pancakes, bacon and eggs, but I really want to know how to cook ravioli."

Esme smiled broadly, delight dancing in her eyes.

"I know we just met, but I wish you were my daughter!" she declared. "I would love to teach you all the cooking skills I know!"

If only her wish could come true! It would been wonderful if I could truly be Esme's daughter and Edward's sister! From my knowledge of Edward, he's probably the most awesome brother to Alice and Rosalie and best pal of Emmett and Jasper. Edward was so lucky to have such caring parents, amusing brothers and admiring sisters.

Would I ever be a member of a loving family?

* * *

**If Jacob abuses Bella some more, any ideas on what he can do to her? All ideas welcomed! Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

It seemed like all my wishes were coming true when I returned home, but I should've known that it was too good to be true.

There was barking from the backyard.

"Hello Bella," said Jacob, an odd smile on his face. "How was school? Did you have a good time? Were you a good little girl and did you do all your homework? Oh, look at those bruises on you! Who could've possibly done such a horrendous thing?"

"Er, nothing much I guess," I lied, suspicious of all this sudden 'niceness'. "Why? How was, um, your day today, um, Jacob?"

"I got you present," said Jacob, leading me to the backyard.

My mouth dropped open.

Jumping up and down and yapping happily was the most adorable Pomeranian puppy I had ever seen in my life! It bounced to me and wagged its tail. Gingerly, I patted its wet nose, not knowing what else to do. I had no idea what Jacob was planning, but the puppy was so animated! So full of life! The last couple of puppies in this house were petted for the first hour or two of their lives with us, but their fates drastically changed when they were all killed brutally by Jacob. I was determined not to allow this Pomeranian to meet the same fate as its predecessors. Even if I have to be the one that suffers punishments Jacob may inflict on the innocent puppy, I'm willing.

"I called it 'Bella'," said Jacob proudly. "After you, my dear little cousin. She is all yours! Well, not really, since she's our family puppy! I was thinking that we never actually raised a dog properly before, and we should start now!"

"Bella," I repeated, stating my name and the name of the Pomeranian's.

Bella the Pomeranian yapped as if agreeing with me the choice of her name.

"Our two Bellas," said Jacob, crouching down and patting her head.

Bella the Pomeranian suddenly whimpered in fear and jumped away from him, hiding fearfully behind my legs. Even dogs knew that Jacob had a dark heart, or maybe dead dogs can somehow communicate with living ones?

"Yes, run away from me!" said Jacob angrily, slamming his hand on the rickety table. "Go on! Be a fucking chicken and run behind a bitch's skirts! Be like all those scaredy cats in the pet shop and disgrace yourselves! You are not a dog! You are a fucking coward! I fucking hate cowards and there will not be another cowardly animal here! Bella! Move! Stop protecting that useless animal as if she is treasure! She is nothing but a waste of money!"

"No," I said, surprised at myself. "The Pomeranian is a living thing."

Jacob stared at me, dumbfounded.

Uncle Billy watched us from inside as if we were part of a TV show.

In a flash, I found myself on the ground, being dragged by my hair in to the living room. I frantically looked around, and to my horror, Bella the Pomeranian was dragged alongside me, whimpering and howling in fear. I didn't need to understand dog language to know that Bella the Pomeranian could sense her death is near.

"Sit!" said Jacob, plonking me onto a wooden chair.

With the rope he once used to fix up our now battered down fence, Jacob bound me tightly to the chair and I could hardly move. He picked me and the chair up and placed it in front of the kitchen table. Jacob donned a chef's white hat and moved a chopping board onto the table. My mind began to fill up with disturbing thoughts of Jacob cooking Bella the Pomeranian and making it into a large pie and force feeding it to me. Urgh, it can't possible come true…can it?

With a witchy cackle, Jacob tied the poor whining Pomeranian onto the chopping board with her legs and chest in the air. No…Jacob couldn't possibly be this cruel and sadistic! Yes, he's evil to me, but he had always killed animals with mercy!

I closed my eyes, but found them forced open and saw Jacob's black ones glaring at me.

"Keep them open!" he ordered. "If you won't, I'll staple them open!"

Not doubting his word, I forced myself to watch the gruesome and bloody scene in front of me. Poor Bella the Pomeranian had thought she would have a happy, caring life after being bought from the pet shop, but now she'll be murdered at the hands of an insane maniac! Bella the Pomeranian might've been more content with life in the pet shop after all.

With a butcher's knife, Jacob slashed the Pomeranian from throat to tail.

I felt the remains of mushroom ravioli rise up in my throat. Before I could stop myself, I vomited and splatters of mushroom ravioli (the one had with the Cullens for lunch) landed on Jacob's nose and one piece of it sunk into Bella the Pomeranian's bloody cut. Jacob wiped it off and slashed the Pomeranian's throat, instantly killing her. I was relieved Bella the Pomeranian died quickly, but was devastated and horrified that Jacob killed it without feeling a drop of remorse or sympathy for the poor, innocent creature that was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

A few seconds after Bella the Pomeranian joined her deceased predecessors in animal Heaven, Jacob slowly decapitated her head with the already blood-stained knife. I barfed another batch of mushroom ravioli, this time with crumbs of French bread (the dish the Cullens and I ate before mushroom ravioli), tears in my eyes.

Jacob went to the kitchen and returned with metal cookie cutters.

What the Hell is he doing with them?

Knowing him, Jacob is capable of almost everything.

An evil, malicious glint in his eyes, with all his might, Jacob pressed the person-shaped cookie cutter into the deceased Pomeranian's chest and pulled it out. I vomited again (a little bit splattered on Jacob's foot, but he didn't seem to care) and Jacob went back to the kitchen and pulled out a frying pan. I struggled to free myself, but to no avail. There was a sizzling sound and a smell of fried steak rose in the air. A few seconds later, Jacob returned with a plate.

He forced the plate under my nose and pressed my head down until my eyes were inches away from touching the plate. On it was some sort of fried meat made in the shape of a person. I knew that the meat wasn't steak or veal.

It was dog.

To be exact, the meat from Bella the Pomeranian.

"Do not ever cross me again," said Jacob, in his deadliest tone. "If you do, this will be your fate. I'm not even joking. You just saw what I did to that cheap puppy. It'll happen to you if you aren't careful. I won't regret killing you one bit. Actually, I'll be slower when I kill you. I will make sure your blood runs down the kitchen table and onto the floor. Your skin and meat will be cooked and sold in the markets to any poor soul I can find."

"I won't!" I sobbed. "I promise I won't make you angry again! Please Jacob! Let me go! I won't forget this! I really won't! Please let me go! I don't want to see the Pomeranian again! I don't want to get close to a dog at all! Please!"

Jacob threw the meat into the bin and circled around me like an eagle.

"You poor orphan," he sneered.

"What?" I said, looking at him, my eyes full of tears.

"Look at yourself, you hopeless piece of junk. The label 'bitch' won't even suit you. You are so fucking useless. You are NOTHING. You aren't related to us. Every Black has a violence streak in them. Even if they are descended through females or through marriage. I had hoped you would kill puppies with me, but to my disappointment, you didn't."

"It's wrong, Jacob! Surely you should know that! It's cruelty to animals and just plain wrong! What if the police find out about this? They'll arrest you!"

"That's no concern of yours!"

"You are my cousin!"

"How sweet, but I don't need your care! You know what? You were lied to all this time. Perhaps it's time for you to know the truth about your parents and how you landed with us. Do you think you're ready to handle the truth, little Bella? Or will you be like that puppy and hide away, never wanting to believe or see reality. This is your choice, Bella. Either way, you'll still be punished for disobeying your elders. Want the truth or not?"

"You owe it to me."

"I owe you nothing! You are meaningless to me! Anyway, ignore that fact for now. Yes, you were told

that it was all your fault that both your parents died. Yes, it is, but I have to admit, I'm partially responsible for it. I didn't regret it then, and I don't regret it now. What would you like me to start with? Maybe when you first entered the world?"

I was confused. What is Jacob on about?

"You're a bastard," breathed Jacob into my ear. "Every inch a bastard. Your mother was a fucking whore before she married your father. Charity worker, weren't you told? A likely story! Oh, don't worry. My mother was a prostitute too."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "You're lying. That's not true. My mother is a charity worker and she had good friends there."

"See? You can't handle this!"

"I can! Please! It was a mistake! I said nothing!"

"Very well. Have you went to the dodgier shops lately? No? Of course not. You're too innocent to go to places like prostitution bars. Anyway, my father liked going to the ritzy, more expensive one. It was classier and of course, more costly, but it still has the same purpose as any other cheap whore shop. Well, my dad fell in love and married my mum. Simple story. What became more complicated, was when your dad became involved. There was this murder, and our maternal great grandfather was the victim. Swan learnt that there was a falling out between him and our mums. Of course he went to investigate and tracked them down. He unfortunately helped your mum out of prostitution and gave her a good position as a charity and social worker. Then, he married her."

"What does it matter if our great grandfather was murdered? He's dead, my parents are dead! Can you please get to the point of this? Why are you telling me these lies or supposed truths? If you're trying to provoke me, it's not working!"

"It's working perfectly. Just perfectly."

"I don't want to hear anymore."

Jacob smirked and carried me back into the backyard, still tied onto the chair. It was around three thirty and a rather hot day. The sun shone mercilessly down on my neck and face. Jacob sat himself down in the shade and began licking an ice cream, watching me suffer under the harsh sun rays. At first, the heat was durable, but as time went by, the heat was overbearing and painful. I felt like a chicken, being roasted in a large oven to be served up to hungry people.

My vision blurred and I couldn't remember how long I remained the prisoner of the sun.

It wasn't long before darkness embraced me…

"We need more ice. Rosalie, go and get more ice. Alice, more water."

"Why do I have to help this bitch? She got herself too much sun tan! I have to admit, that bitch was too pale. She needed that tan."

"Rosalie! I'm in no mood to hear about your irrational hate against this innocent girl! She's suffered way more than you, and for once! If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all! Now go and get me some ice or you're grounded for a week!"

Huh…Carlisle?

Pain shot through me as I opened my eyes.

Faces stared at me as I looked at them, my eyes feeling like glass. My eyes roamed around the room, and after a few minutes, I realised I was somehow back in the Cullen house and on one of the beds in their many spare rooms. Holding my hand and sitting by the bed was Edward, his face full of concern. He is definitely my guardian angel for life!

"Bella," said Carlisle, handing me a bottle of water. "How're you feeling? You've been badly burnt, and will have a higher risk of getting cancer when you're older. Don't be so alarmed. I'm sure after a good rest in the shade and drinking a lot of water, the risk will decrease a little. When you're ready, you'll be moved to the bathroom to have a bath in ice cold water to cool you down. I'll just leave you and Edward here to talk for a while. I'll be back in…ten minutes."

"Why am I here?" I murmured.

"You left your purse here," explained Edward. "I drove to your house to give it to you, but I found the

back door unlocked. No one seemed to be about, but I saw you sunbaking to death."

"Oh…was Jacob there?"

"No. Just you tied to a wooden chair. You were unconscious and I think dehydrating. There was loud music from inside the house. I untied you and brought you back here to be checked out. What kind of guy would I be if I just left you there? Carlisle insisted for you to stay here overnight or until you recover, so I'll have to go back to get your pyjamas and girl stuff."

"Um…that won't be necessary…"

"Yes it will be. Why? Would you rather Alice retrieve it?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, but I feel more comfortable with another girl with my stuff."

"I understand. I'll ask Alice to drive over and fetch your things. Carlisle also wants a clear explanation from you about all those bruises and why you were tanning under the sun in your backyard. I tried to shake him off, but he was insistent. He also wants me to tell you that if you won't tell him by tomorrow afternoon, he'll ring the police."

"I guess there's no way out, is there? If I do tell him, what will he do? I don't want Uncle Billy put in jail for life. I'm sure he can change back to the father I knew him as. I can't let him rot in jail! He raised me since I was a baby!"

"My dad _just_ wants to know."

I nodded slowly.

Carlisle has a right to know. I suppose I should tell him, but first…

"Can I see Esme first?" I said timidly. "There's something I want her to confirm. I'll tell you later, but I really want to know now. It might make me feel better."

"Of course," said Edward, standing up. "Do you want to see her now? I can go and get her for you if you want. You can tell me whenever you're ready. I can wait all eternity if I have to! Just sit back and drink more water. She'll be here in a sec."

Edward left.

The door opened (a few minutes later) and Esme came in.

"You knew my mum," I said quietly. "I'm sure you do. My cousin told me that she was a prostitute before she married my dad. Is it true? I won't be offended or upset if it's the truth. I just want the confirmation from an honest person who knew her. You're the only person I know that knew my mother, so please tell me all that you know about her! I can find information about my dad if I ask any Forks police officer, but my mother, not so. Esme, I beg of you. Please. Tell me everything you know about her. Even if it's stupid or weird, I want to know."

"Yes," said Esme, tears filling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't want you to know! Your mother is a good woman deep in heart, but was desperate to earn money in any means! Your grandfather had deserted your grandmother for a…a goggle-eyed harlot! Your grandmother sunk into depression and her debts grew. She was going to be evicted from her house if the money wasn't paid! Your mother and aunt tried their best to find decent work, but as young women without good recommendations, they were rejected many times, and they were so desperate that they went into prostitution to keep themselves and their mother afloat. Renee hated it, and wanted to kill herself so many times, but she was firm and wanted to keep her mother from the danger of being evicted. You would've had more sisters and brothers if it wasn't for a disease she caught one night."

"How do you know?"

"So many stillborns and miscarriages! She was one of my best friends!"

"Who else?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Who else knew my mum?"

"You can try Phil Dwyer. He and your mum were quite close. Even when she was a prostitute. I saw them together a couple of times, and knew that he just wasn't her client. They were good friends. The last time I heard about him, he was in Arizona somewhere. He'll know a lot about your mum. If your dad didn't marry her, she would've married Phil."

Esme patted my hand as she wiped her tears away with a tissue. Jacob was telling the truth after all. My mum was a prostitute on the streets with my Aunt Sarah. Not because they enjoy the work, but they had no choice. I might've had more brothers and sisters if it wasn't for a disease she caught from one of her um, clients. Funny I never heard of this Phil Dwyer before…

"Wait," said Esme, opening up her drawer. "Here."

She placed a photograph onto my hands and I saw it was my parents when they were younger. It was their wedding day.

"I was the maid-of-honour," said Esme reflectively. "My niece over there was the flower girl, and one of your father's young cousins was the ring bearer. See that man standing near Charlie Swan? He's Phil Dwyer, a good friend to both your parents. Of course he's closer to your mother, but he and Police Chief Swan were both on mutual terms and respected each other. All the other guests were friends. Most of them are still alive, but I think they forgot about Renee. They remember her, but they won't know a lot of information about here."

My mum's eyes was full of happiness.

Her smile was wide and laughter seemed to float from her lips.

She was so happy; blissfully content with life.

"Keep it," said Esme, opening the door. "You deserve at least one photo of your parents in one of their happiest moments. If I find more, I'll give them to you. Do you want Edward back? I'll go and tell Alice to collect your pyjamas. We have spare toothbrushes, toothpaste and other stuff. Is there anything else you would want her to get?"

"Not at the moment," I replied, carefully placing the photo in my small (cheap and second-hand) handbag on the bedside table. "Can I see Carlisle? If he's busy, I'll wait. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here to recover."

"You're like a daughter to me," Esme commented and departed.

I fidgeted with the water bottle and Carlisle entered.

"Esme said you wished to speak to me," he said, right to the point.

"I want to explain my injuries," I said at once, before I could change my mind.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"My cousin Jacob did it to me. He's my mother's sister's son. We were raised together by my Uncle Billy and Aunt Sarah (his parents) until Aunt Sarah died. Uncle Billy shouted abuse at me, but never really punched me or anything. Jacob did most of that. At first, he only killed puppies and made me watch, but then he became more violent and would beat me up for any small mistake or accident I did, like burning the edges of his bacon and making it over-crispy. Lately, he seemed to be more sadistic and enjoyed watching me in pain. At the beginning, he was just overly drunk and violent. You can understand that, can't you? He probably drank too much alcohol, but even when he's sombre, he was still abusive towards me and the animals."

"Animals?"

"Mostly puppies. Sometimes he would cut goldfish in half, and a couple of times he shot down birds and strangled and skinned the neighbour's cat. Today, he killed a Pomeranian and cooked a piece of her flesh in the shape of a person. He said that if I angered him again, I would be in the same position as the now dead Pomeranian. He didn't eat the meat."

"Did Jacob do anything else to you? Anything at all? Was he always cruel towards you, or did he change after an event?"

"He became like that after Aunt Sarah's death."

"Thank you, Bella."

"What will you do?"

"Nothing at the moment. I cannot allow this to go ahead though, but I will not tell anyone without your consent. I will only do so with your permission and agreement to be the key witness and victim in their trial and arrest. What do you think?"

"Please don't put Uncle Billy in prison! Jacob deserves a life sentence, but Uncle Billy raised me since I was a baby! I can't allow it!"

"Is he responsible for any of your injuries?"

"Threats and verbal abuse. That's all. At times, he would hold my arm hard, or pinch me. Jacob was the one that punches and slaps me even when I'm unconscious. I think Uncle Billy would join him in hitting me if he could walk or move easier. He's confined to a wheelchair, and is always in a bad mood. Do you think his temper affected the change in his attitude towards me? There's always the possibility of it, don't you agree, Dr Cullen?"

"Yes. Thank you. I must go. Will you join us for dinner?"

"Of course. I won't miss a chance to try out Esme's great cooking! Is Edward waiting outside? I feel more secure when he's close."

Carlisle smiled fatherly at me and opened the door, allowing Edward to rush in, looking at us both, his eyes full of curiosity and worry. Carlisle murmured to him softly and left. Edward sat next to me again, holding my left hand with both his hands.

"Bella," Edward said, looking deeply into my eyes. "I know this is a little sudden, but I can't hold back this question anymore. Most people already think of us as a couple, but we haven't actually agreed on anything like that before. My siblings always assumed we are boyfriend and girlfriend, and I sometimes think of us that way too! What do you say? We put a lid on this matter once and for all? Will you, Isabella Swan, be my official girlfriend?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it's worth it! Thanks for all the ideas about Jacob's abusive actions towards Bella, and I'm sure most of them will come in good use later in the story...perhaps :) Please review! :) If you can, can all of you who read _All I Need_ please also read and review Team Edward Rules All's stories (especially_ A Work of Fiction_ and _PTB's Writing Challenge 2013_)? They're really good, and it'll mean a lot to her! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Time seemed to have stopped after the words were uttered by Edward. The birds stopped twittering outside, and there was silence in the house.

"Will you be my official girlfriend?" Edward repeated.

_Yes,_ said the voice in my head. _What are you waiting for, your stupid idiot? The man of your dreams had just asked you to be his girlfriend! Accept his offer already! You'll never get that chance again! Do you want Jessica or Lauren holding his arm and smacking their fat, lipstick infested lips on his pure one?! Think! You might receive true happiness!_

The door creaked a little open and I spotted an eye watching us intently. I had a feeling that it was Emmett or Alice's. Either that person had been eavesdropping for a while, or had extremely good hearing on private matters.

"Yes," I said, to Edward's delight.

He embraced me gently, and I wanted to keep holding him forever.

"I will never abandon you," Edward vowed. "Even if another girl comes to try and take me away from you, I will not allow her to succeed. You will always be my girlfriend and nothing between us can ever break it. Not one argument, or separation. Even if we go to different colleges, I'll write, text and email you endlessly. Nothing will keep me from you. If you feel better tonight, want to go and celebrate in a quiet restaurant and talk? We'll have to remember this day as an anniversary later on. I'm glad you said you'll be my girlfriend. I really am."

"Can we have a private picnic?" I said shyly. "It might be nicer if we pack the food in a basket and celebrate in old-fashion style? A dinner in a restaurant would be nice, but wouldn't a picnic be better? It seems ideal to me."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

I felt elated, happy that Edward and I will be together more often.

"Finally, bro! It's about time you kissed that hot chick!"

I blushed as red as a tomato as the door was opened with great enthusiasm, and Edward and I were crushed in a massive bear hug from Emmett. Alice skipped in and hugged us after Emmett reluctantly released us, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"I knew you two truly love each other!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down in excitement. "I knew it! Seriously Edward! It took you long enough! Oh! I'll go and tell mum, dad, Rosalie and Jasper at once! Everyone must know about it! Want me to make you your sandwiches? What else would you want? Cakes?"

"No!" said Edward and I in unison. "Don't tell them!"

"Why?" said Alice, pouting a little.

"We'll tell them ourselves," said Edward quickly.

"At least let me buy you the cake!" whined Alice, tugging Edward's sleeve like a five-year old. "I have to do something to contribute to you happy couple! Please, please, PLEASE! I won't be long! I'll buy a small cake from the bakery!"

"Fine," I said, with a shrug. "Just don't spend too much money on it! I don't want to see a bill with a thousand dollars related to cakes!"

Alice squealed (again) with joy and rushed out.

Uh-oh.

Something tells me that a cake bill of a thousand dollars will turn up on my doorstep…

"Have fun tonight," said Emmett, giving us a mischievous wink. "Oh, and Bella. If Edward doesn't fit your expectations of a perfect guy, I'm always available! See ya later, bro. What should I call the both of you when you're together? Bro and chick? Edwella? I'll think of something! Would mushroom ravioli be on the menu for meals tonight? I can always whip up my own version of it for you. Edward! Don't give me that look! My ravioli's perfectly edible!"

"Edible for mice and rats!" snorted Edward. "Emmett! Don't you dare go in the kitchen and cook us food you claim are edible!"

"My food are delicious!" said Emmett, pretending to look hurt. "I can't believe you just said that they aren't good or even worth your time to eat them! I'm so hurt! How would you like it if I said that you didn't properly fix my car? How would you like it if I said your mechanic skills suck? I'm going to practise cooking, and you'll be sorry, Edward Cullen!"

He stomped off, sniffling loudly.

"Is her serious?" I asked, as the door slammed shut behind him. "I mean, it's a bit rude to say his cooking is pretty bad when we hadn't actually tried it."

"You don't want to try it," said Edward, with a shudder. "He's joking. I never knew a time when he took something seriously. Maybe he does for his practical jokes. As a warning, if he ever cooks or volunteers to set the table at dinner or lunch time, something's up. NEVER touch his food unless you know it's safe and real food. How do you feel? Making a picnic hamper might be fun. Do you want to go down to the kitchen when you're feeling better, or do you want me to bring the food up here?"

"You can make sandwiches here?"

"Well…kind of?"

"I don't want to leave crumbs here. I'll go down with you."

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you? I'm serious! Before you ask about the food rations, my parents will be happy to allow us use up all the ham or cheese and bread. They always complained we eat too less and never eat up a week's load of food! Have you got a location in mind of where we can go for a private, quiet picnic?"

"I remember this park I went to once with my parents. It was really quiet and cosy. I can't remember what it's called, but I know where it is. There is a set of swings there, I think. It was all wooden and like the setting of a little cottage in a fairytale."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yep. I usually forget places, but that one I know."

"I guess it's a good thing you remember it! We might make it our official date spot? Oh, I got a perfect basket to go picnicking with, and a typical red and white checked blanket. Want to make it a typical picnic, or do you want it a more special one?"

"A stereotypical one would do. Do you want to go in an hour? It'll be great fun to watch the sunset, just the two of us in a calm place with only a picnic basket and blanket, with no one else to disturb our peace and steal our food. The dinner we had was really sweet and nice, and it was kind of you to pay the bill. I insist that I make the food for today and you can be my assistant! I just don't want to spill stuff on the floor, or break a plate or cup. Do you want to go now? I feel much better and ready for some cooking. Hopefully Alice didn't buy a large cake that's heavily decorated and full of sugar and weighs two tons. What do we do when we're ready to go and she's not back?"

"Leave without her?"

"Why do I have a feeling that she'll track us down and ruin the night?"

Edward laughed-a clear, pleasant melody-and helped me from the bed. Even though I spent so much time with him recently, I still couldn't stop myself from staring intently at him-especially his shiny, green, Emerald eyes-and wondering what he was thinking with that intellectual brain of his, and how his crooked smile attracts all girls like flies to a web.

The two of us slowly walked down the stairs together. My back ached and I felt as if I was stung by a million wasps and bees while lying on a bed of nettle. We passed a mirror, and I forced myself to look away from it, knowing I probably looked horribly messed up.

"How are you feeling?" said Esme, looking up from polishing the silverware.

"Much better," I said honestly.

"What can I do for you?" said Esme, putting down a fork.

"Bella and I would like to go on a date," answered Edward. "I know you and dad always say that we don't need your permission, but we'd like to have a picnic. Just the two of us, so can we use the kitchen for around, um, half an hour? Bella and I would like to make our own sandwiches and prepare the picnic hamper ourselves."

"Of course!" exclaimed Esme. "Go and help yourselves to anything you want! Take all the bread! Pack all the biscuits! Take whatever food you want!"

She left us alone in the kitchen. Edward went straight to the fridge and pulled out ham, cheese, butter, turkey, tomatoes and other ingredients. I hesitantly took the loaf of bread from the kitchen counter and placed it on the table, while Edward placed the food he took from the fridge next to me on the table. I opened a drawer and took out a few knives, and then returned to the table. Edward opened a cupboard and handed me jars of jam, vegemite and chocolate spread. I haven't made sandwiches in _years_, and it felt quite fun for some weird reason.

I began slicing a tomato (for a tomato and ham sandwich) and yelped in pain as I accidently cut myself with the knife.

In a flash, Edward was at my side.

"Are you alright?" he said, concerned.

"It's nothing much," I said hastily. "Just a small card. Do you have a bandaid or something? I'll just bandage it up and it'll be fine. I had small cuts like this before, so it's no biggie. I'm sure it won't be that bad when I fix it up."

"Will this help?" said Edward, kissing the cut finger.

"I'm sure it will!" I said, with a laugh. "Okay! You can stop it now! Can you please go and get me a bandaid or something? I don't want you to get infected from the cut! The last thing I want is for you to die and leave me heartbroken by the road! Why don't you help me make sandwiches, or wrap up some biscuits and fruit? We don't want to starve when we get there, now do we? What about a few bottles of water or ice tea?'

Edward laughed with me and handed me a bandaid. I wrapped it around my finger, cursing myself in my head for being such a klutz.

"Here," said Edward, putting four bottles of water and ice tea. "Is this enough?"

"Yeah," I said, glancing at it. "Do you have a basket?"

Edward showed me a rectangular basket that was like the ones I saw in movies including picnics, but it looked intricately made by hand, not just bought from a cheap two dollar shop. I peered inside and noticed there already was a thin blanket. Probably to soak up any spillages of water if a bottle happened to knock over and spill its contents inside the basket. Edward had already carefully placed a couple of beautiful plates on top of each other at one side of the basket and a few sets of cutlery on top of the last plate. I had a nasty feeling that if I carried the basket, I would somehow drop it and all the plates will break. Esme and Carlisle won't be pleased with that!

"Here," said Edward, handing me a box of biscuits. "I'll do the packing. You did a great job with the sandwiches! There's cupcakes over there. Why don't you go and get us some? Like two or four? There's plenty and the others wouldn't mind."

I kept an eye out the window as Edward drove us to my childhood family sanctuary. As he pulled up at the side of lush, green grass, all my memories flooded back to me.

Girlish laughter echoed in my head as we walked towards the woods.

To my horror, as we approached the stone pavement path, there was yellow tape surrounding the closest trees and preventing us access. A sign ('Private land! No access!') was nailed onto a tree. When had that happened?!

"Don't be upset!" said Edward, spotting my crestfallen face. "I got an idea! You stay here and wait. I'll be back in a minute or two!"

He handed me the basket and blanket and sprinted off back to the car.

What is he up to?

Edward drove off and parked a street away.

After he parked his car, he ran back to me, a broad grin on his face. I glanced around him and couldn't see the car at all!

"Ready to go?" asked Edward, taking the picnic basket from me. "Now that the car is parked a good distance away, whoever owns this land wouldn't know we went in without his permission! Come! Let's go now! No better time than the present! I'll hold the basket and you hold the blanket. Lead the way to the beautiful place you went to as a child."

As we continued strolling on the path, more childhood memories materialized in my mind, as butterflies fluttered in my stomach, and real butterflies flew past us, racing each other to the beautiful purple, white and blue flowers that grew on the abundant grass around the path. They repopulated in thousands and dominated the green grass when the path stopped.

Around the meadow were tall trees, blocking most of the sunlight.

It was breath-taking and like the ideal fairyland in a child's dreams. The grass covered acres of land and was constantly fresh, short and luscious. The colourful flowers grew in their thousands, always carrying a lovely scent and never withering. The few rays of sun that managed to squeeze itself through the protective trees shone against the leaves and the drops of water glittered like the sparkling Diamonds on one of Rosalie's necklaces.

"You're right," said Edward, shattering the glass of silence. "This is a wonderful place. The trees aren't burdened with many birds, and hardly anyone comes here. This is the perfect refuge for the two of us. Now that we know where it is, we can come here more often to be the just the two of us. This is our own little world. Our meadow."

"Our meadow," I agreed, still dazed by the beauty of the flowers and grass.

Edward pulled the blanket from my grip and spread it out on the grass.

"Take a seat," he said, gesturing to it.

I sat down, cross legged and waited for Edward to join me. To my surprise, Edward sat on the grass, not on the blanket!

He opened the basket and took out the food, careful not to put any on the grass. I hadn't been to a picnic in years, and the last one I attended, was one I rather not remember. I didn't know why I suggested for Edward and I to have a picnic, but it seemed pretty good so far…

"You okay?" said Edward, passing me a ham and pineapple sandwich.

"Just thinking," I said, accepting it.

"About what?"

"My last picnic."

"What happened?"

"It was a school picnic. It was pretty awful. We all went, and at the beginning, it was good and we had fun in the playground. We were like, eight years old. The food was shared, the drinks given out. When it came to the cake, Lauren couldn't resist and said-rather scornfully-that I didn't deserve a piece of cake because I was a selfish bitch and have no parents. Yes, she called me a selfish bitch. The teachers scolded her, but she didn't care. When I reached for my slice, Lauren tripped me over and I landed face first in the chocolate cake. Everyone laughed, and of course, the cake couldn't be eaten. The teachers helped wash the cake off my face. For a week, I was called 'Cake Face'."

"That's horrible! Wow! I had no idea that Lauren hated you since you two were eight! When I met her, she was rather rude and nasty to people, but after what you told me just now, I won't go near her! She doesn't deserve Jessica as a friend!"

"Jessica's quite bad, but not as much."

"What did she do to you?"

"Err…lock me in the bathroom a couple of times. I had to stay after school until the janitor came and unlocked the door. It wasn't that bad, being locked in a bathroom. I got privacy and could finish my homework without being disturbed. Of course there's the bad part, of learning that you received a new nickname overnight. I got called 'Toilet Girl', 'Bathroom Bella' and other awful names. All orchestrated by Jessica and Lauren."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry…I won't mention it again. I thought it was only Billy and Jacob that abuse you, but I guess that's not the case."

"It's alright. I always kept it a secret."

"What other secrets are there? Are you ready to tell me?"

"Some…others, maybe not…"

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I guess it won't hurt and you should know. A couple of times, I felt that I couldn't go on, and tried to kill myself. My dad left me a small gun and knife in his Will. The gun was registered in my name, even as a child, but the knife was a Swan family heirloom. I'll show you when I get it from home. It's really pretty as well as deadly. For now, I'll describe it to you. The dagger is like the stereotypical one in movies, but on the hilt of it, was the family crest. Apparently, us Swans were descended from nobility in England, through the younger line of the Swan family. I think his name was Sir John Swan. Anyway, he was found guilty for stealing a chicken from a farmer, and escaped to America."

"What does the crest look like?"

"There's a sky blue background and the letter 's', in the shape of a swan. The feathers were decorated and the beak was coloured."

"Very nice, Bella. I can't wait to see it! Want a biscuit? We have plenty of it at home, as Esme is an enthusiastic baker of savoury and sweet."

I picked up a biscuit and tasted it.

Mmm.

Chocolate chip! One of my favourite types of biscuits! Being given so little money, I hardly had any opportunities to eat biscuits or snacks (apart from the cheapest fruit or single cookie I could afford) from the school canteen or the corner shops. Home made biscuits are just the BEST and most tastiest type of snacks in Forks and probably the world.

"I have secrets too," said Edward, biting an apple. "I guess you shared some of yours, I should share some of mine. You know that piano in my house? It isn't there for decoration or to prove our wealth. I actually play it and compose my own songs whenever I feel like it. My parents don't mind. They encourage all of us to have numerous hobbies, and they never push us to do anything we don't want to do. I'm not trying to boast, but the thing is, I only write songs and dedicate them to people I truly care about. The songs I write have true meaning, and aren't just the top things that come into my head. I rarely perform in public, because people will all want one written and dedicated to them. That isn't what I think music is. I believe that my compositions have true meanings. In fact, I've written one for you. Not all of them are with words, as I enjoy classical music as much as the contemporary ones. I'll play it for you when we return. Are you aware that you'll be staying with us?"

"Yes," I said, taking a sip of water. "What will I tell Jacob and Uncle Billy?"

"Do you want to go back?"

"No!"

"Do you want to be free and human?"

"Yeah…I still don't want to rat them out to the police."

"I'm not forcing you to do anything you're not ready for. I'm just saying that the quicker the police knows about the truth, the better. You won't get anymore scars, and the Swan heirloom dagger will remain nothing more than an heirloom. I don't want our next date to be at a graveyard, with you in a coffin and me balling my eyes out."

"That will never happen! Especially now that I have you as someone to confide in and to trust. Alice is really nice too, but a little too overenthusiastic and bubbly."

"She'll calm down."

"When? In a century's time?"

"No. When she gets to know you better."

"So at the moment, I'm a stranger to her?"

"In a way, yes. In a way, no. She's not a witch, and she's not psychic, but she just knows things. Not everything of course, but she kind of knows what will happen in the future, or who will be boyfriend and girlfriend. You puzzled her for days, and there was this one time when she bought the yearbook from a desperate, broke kid, and spent a day scanning through it to find a brown haired girl that she thought would be a perfect girlfriend for me!"

"No wonder she's so excited to see and know me more! Hopefully she calms down! I don't mind her, but sometimes I don't know whether to trust her or not. She seems to be the type of person that'll blurt out every secret she's told."

"Yeah, she's like that, but she _never_ tells secrets without permission."

"That's good. What else is there about you I don't know?"

"Let's see…what do you want to know?"

"Have you had any girlfriends before me? Any fancies?"

"Well, let's be truthful to each other. I know you won't be jealous, and you won't go seeking revenge, if

hypothetically, I had a girlfriend before you, which you know, I don't."

"Yes…?"

"There was this girl I kind of thought was nice and pretty, but nothing happened between us. We didn't kiss, we didn't hold hands, we didn't go on a date. We didn't do anything together alone. We only talked over lunch and dinner during family events. We're family friends. Both of families. She doesn't go to Forks High. I don't think she does."

"What's her name?"

"Promise you won't chase after her and chop her down like a monster?"

"I promise."

"Tanya Denali. Her family, the Denalis, are good friends with my family. We've known each other since we were children."

A small crack appeared in my heart. It was tiny, no big deal. It just felt weird hearing about Edward's first sort-of crush on a family friend. In movies and books I read, guys go out with girls they met, but after they break up, or grow into men, they always marry their childhood sweethearts. Will Edward ever leave me for this Tanya Denali? Even if he professed his undying love for me?

* * *

**What do you think? :) Please review! Oh, if you like (or know someone who reads or is a fan of) Percy Jackson and Total Drama, please read LucianDaughterofHades's stories! She's my sister and will really appreciate it! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

"Hip hip hurray!" cheered Alice. "Hip hip hurray! This is a great occasion that should be celebrated every year! For Edward and Bella!"

"For Edward and Bella," chorused Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett.

Alice had gone out of her way and bought us a cake that was coated in white marzipan and frosted with tiny flowers all over it. On the middle of the cake were the words 'Bella and Edward, together forever' written in icing sugar. She had even convinced the baker to create two small people standing next to each other, holding hands all made from sugar! When I had a closer look, I realised it was me and Edward, all of our details shown with sugar.

"Alice!" said Edward, recovering from shock. "Where did you get this cake?! It must've costed you at least a hundred bucks! Bella and I told you not to get such a costly thing! A cheap cake would do! We can't pay you back now!"

Alice shrugged.

She seriously has no boundaries when it comes to gift-giving.

"Think of it as a present," she said, giving Edward a friendly poke. "I'm your sister and you don't need to pay me back! You don't have to either, Bella! I have a friend who knows a person who's sister's friend's cousin is acquainted with a great dessert chef! It's been said that he could whip up a perfect cake in half a day for little cost! He bakes cakes and desserts for the love of cooking, not money. Now, Edward, Bella, to make this celebration complete, cut the cake and KISS! Come on! Don't be shy! Here's the knife, now CUT AND KISS! CUT AND KISS!"

"That's uncalled for!" protested Edward. "Kissing and hugging is private, not for the world to see! Don't you know that?"

Emmett grinned and made kissing noises with his lips.

Jasper and Edward glared at him in disgust.

Rosalie sat sullenly, not caring whether we kissed or not.

"Okay, that's enough!" called Carlisle, from the head of the table. "Alice! Emmett! Edward, you and Bella can just cut the cake and serve it out! There will be no kissing at this table! Edward and Bella are already embarrassed enough! From now on, there will hereby be NO KISSING or intimate gestures such as hugging at meal times! You can hug and kiss privately after or before meal times! Is that understood? If you break this rule, there will be serious consequences!"

"Like what?" said Emmett, licking his lips slyly at me. "Ground us? Forbid us to go on the computer or any electronic devices?"

"All your spare time, you'll spend with me in the hospital!" decided Carlisle.

"NO!" howled Emmett.

Taking the opportunity with Emmett distracted by Carlisle's threat, Edward and I held onto one knife and together, we cut the first slice of cake and proceeded to slicing even pieces for all of us, careful not to cut through the sugared Edward and Bella.

I placed each slice of cake onto individual porcelain plates and distributed them out, firstly to Carlisle and lastly to myself. I couldn't bring myself to eat it. The cake was decorated and made so beautifully and finely that it felt wrong ruining such an exquisite piece of edible artwork with a fork or spoon. Emmett must've believed otherwise, because once he received his slice, he dug straight in and had finished half of his slice before I even started eating mine!

Rosalie and Jasper ate their slices wordlessly.

Those two hardly speak unless spoken to.

Probably they inherited silence and patience from their parents. If you don't know them well, it won't be possible to tell that all five Cullen siblings were related! If I saw them together for the first time, I would know that Jasper, Rosalie and Edward are siblings, but I would think Alice and Emmett as another pair of siblings! If I had any brothers or sisters, would they look like me?

"So!" said Alice brightly. "What's the plan now? Bella, you're definitely staying with us tonight, so what do you want to do? Go shopping?"

Go shopping?! Is she freaking insane?! It's almost eight and she wants to go shopping?! Who in their right mind would go shopping this late? Something tells me that if I go shopping with Alice at any time during the day, I would look like a totally different girl by the time we come back. I'll be Alice's doll, petted and primed up for her own amusement.

I don't want to be rude, but shopping with her would be near the bottom of my priority list, unless she convinces me to go with her.

"Isn't it a bit late?" spoke Rosalie.

"Nope!" said Alice cheerfully. "It's never too late to go shopping!"

"You should control yourself," said Carlisle seriously. "I don't mind you shopping for personal items everyday, but you've bought quite a number of stuff this month. Maybe you should tone down your shopping trips? You know what I'll do if your credit bills reaches over a thousand dollars. The bill will most likely arrive in three days' time, so we shall see if you deserve your credit card or not. I know you mean well, but you still need to discipline yourself."

"Alright," said Alice, pouting a little. "Rosalie! Can I use your make up and turn Bella into a Princess? Oh, can I use your hair stuff too?! It'll be fun! You can help if you want! It'll be like playing with Barbie dolls when we were little!"

Uh-oh.

The atmosphere changed from warm to cold when Rosalie stared icily at me.

If looks could kill, she would've shattered a dozen windows from the finest glass by now!

"I'll take that as a joke," said Rosalie in the coldest tone she had ever used. "And a not very funny one either. That bitch's face will never have my eyeliner or lipstick on her. My ones are expensive and of the best quality. Isabella Swan can use the cheap ones that make her look like a whore. Oh? Did I strike a nerve or something? Oh yes, your family profession is whoring and prostituting themselves, isn't it? I'm sure you'll make your _dead_ mother proud."

I always tolerated Rosalie and her snide remarks, but what she said, just hurt me more than any comment she made about my taste in clothes or behaviour. Rosalie had no idea how much I valued my mother, even if she was a prostitute before she died.

She took Esme for granted, but if it was me, I would've loved and respected her more.

Before Alice could say anything, Rosalie stood up and left.

"Are you alright?" said Alice and Edward at once.

"I'm fine," I said shakily. "A bit of a shock, that's all. I suppose we should all go to bed? Esme, why don't I help you clean up?"

"It's alright," said Esme, patting my hand. "You, Edward and the others go and do what you want. I'll clean up. Thanks for the offer, but you're still a guest. Alice, if you want to treat Bella like a doll, you're welcome to use my make up and hair accessories. Just don't overdo it, and I'm sure Carlisle and I will both love to see your finished product."

Did Esme just give Alice permission to doll me up?

Alice bounded for the stairs in her cheerful mood again.

Edward and I stood up and followed her.

"You're in for a treat," said Edward, with a small chuckle. "Alice had been waiting for ages to do someone's hair and make up. She normally does that if she likes you. Some people _want _her to do their hair and make up, but she's very choosy. It also means that she wants to talk to you privately. I'm sorry I can't protect you against Alice's magical charms of hair styling and make up, but I'm sure you'll enjoy talking to her."

"You're leaving me all alone with her?" I said, pretending to be shocked.

"Come on Bella!" called Alice from inside her room. "Get in! How slow are you? I'm sure even a snail can crawl faster than you! Move it! Do you want me to get Emmett and drag you in here? He can carry you like a sack of flour!"

Edward kissed my forehead and watched me enter Alice's room.

Before I could open my mouth, Alice had pushed me onto the chair and wheeled me in front of a dressing mirror that looked exactly the same as the ones that Hollywood stars have. On the table were hair accessories and make up.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie," said Alice, brushing my hair slowly. "She's been like that since…well, you're now Edward's girlfriend. Who knows? Maybe in another eight years, you and Edward will marry and you'll be officially part of the Cullen family. I guess you should know more about Rosalie. She wasn't always so mean to people, you know. Once, she was really nice and would laugh and be carefree. She didn't care a lot about herself and was actually a fun sister."

"Really?" I said, trying to imagine Rosalie and Alice hanging out together.

"Hard to imagine?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but you should know. Rosalie won't bite off your head. It'll just trigger her sensitive side."

"If it's that bad, maybe you shouldn't tell me? I should wait until she feels ready to tell me about it herself. I want to be friends with her, and even what she said about my mum won't stop me. I can wait as long as I need to for her to accept me as a friend. Even just as an acquaintance. She doesn't have to acknowledge me as Edward's girlfriend. I met girls like Rosalie before, but much worse. Their hearts are black and solid, but I know Rosalie has a heart, even if she's a bit rude. It could be her shield for her emotions she doesn't want us to know."

"No one ever said Rosalie like that before."

"What do they normally say about her?"

"Dunno. She has friends, but I never see them around here. She's nice to people at school, but I think she does that because she doesn't want rumours spreading around about her being a bitch. Just don't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you."

"Okay."

Alice was silent.

"It was at night," she said quietly. "Rosalie was with friends and was walking home with them. It was pretty late, but she had late nights before. We were sure she would be safe with them, and it was like, around midnight when she called us. None of us answered. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were watching movies late, and the volume was pretty high up. I was in my room, and mum and dad were in the hospital, treating a very sick patient. Well, dad was. Mum was keeping him company. The phone rang again half an hour later, and again, none of us picked it up. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and it was the police. I remember answering the door and finding out that if one of us answered the first phone call, none of this would've happened. Our Rosalie would've remained happy if it wasn't for us. If we only paid more attention to the bloody phone! That night, Rosalie was raped."

I stared at her, the truth falling sinking into me like soap on a sponge.

"They took a short cut from the movies," Alice continued. "Through the dark alley. They met a gang of thugs, and well…Rosalie's lucky to be alive. There was Rosalie and her four friends and five thugs. Two of Rosalie's friends were beaten to death, and all of them were raped. Rosalie was um, raped more than once by more than one guy. She was also slashed with knives. The thugs left her and her friends bleeding, but two of them were caught and sentenced for life. One of Rosalie's friends committed suicide after discovering she was pregnant. Apart from Rosalie, there was only one survivor."

I deeply felt sorry for Rosalie.

_Creeaak. _

The door opened and Rosalie herself stood in front of it, her arms crossed.

"Rosalie!" said Alice, a guilty expression on her face. "Um…"

"Yes," said Rosalie, looking at me. "You might as well know now that Alice spilled the beans. Yes, I was raped. Yes, I experienced depression and probably still do. I'm sorry for earlier. About your mum and all. It kind of slipped. I'm sorry. I know I'm the last person you want to see, so, I'll go and leave you with Alice. I know you won't accept my apology. At least I tried."

"Wait!" I said, before she could leave. "Don't go! I accept your apology! I know how hard it is for you to say sorry to me! I know the pain you've been through! Why don't you sit with us and talk? It must be hard for you to keep it all to yourself."

"Is this some sort of trick?" said Rosalie suspiciously.

"No!" I said at once. "I want to be your friend!"

"First person to say that," said Rosalie in a tone I couldn't tell whether it was sarcasm or not. "Not many people want to be my friend. Yes, I have a bunch of friends at school. Who can tell whether they're my true friends or not? My guess is that they'll leave me once I run out of cash, or there's a nasty rumour about me being spread around school. You're lucky to have Edward as a friend. He's a good brother, and an extremely thoughtful friend. You're young, fresh and innocent. Factors that I'll never have that can appeal any kind and loving man."

"You're so beautiful. You can charm anyone."

"What good is that? Only a fool will marry you for your looks! A loving man will find you beautiful in the inside and the outside."

"Have you talked to a psychologist or anyone? It'll help. Alice told me about your friends. I'm really sorry about them. Don't be angry at your family for not being with you when you needed them the most. They believed you were alright, and they trusted you to walk the streets at night. It was those thugs that you should be angry at."

"When were you ever a psychologist?"

"What do you mean?"

"When were you this good at talking to people emotionally?"

"I know what you went through. I wasn't raped, but I cam close to it. Even though you seem to be jealous of me, I'm envious of you. Your life is a life I only live in my dreams. I would love to live and look like you in real life. Why don't you tell me what happened after you were assaulted, and I'll tell you what I experienced that's so similar to you?"

Rosalie frowned slightly, but eventually nodded. I couldn't believe it! Rosalie and I were actually getting along for the first time!

"Where should I start?" she said, sitting next to me.

"When the police found you?" I suggested.

"I think I was knocked out," Rosalie remembered. "It was dark and cold. I felt blood trickling down not just from my face, but everywhere on my body. It felt sticky on my arms. Probably more blood. There was pain everywhere, and I think I twisted a few muscles or something. As I drifted through consciousness, I heard my friends moan in agony, and I couldn't help them! When I touched the one next to me, she was stone cold and silent. I didn't realise she was dead. We must've laid there for hours before police sirens were heard and we were carried into the ambulance. I faintly remembered hearing them talking on walkie talkies about some of us being dead. We were all taken to Forks Hospital, and then I don't remember what happened. The next thing I know, I was lying on a hospital bed three days later, with flowers on both the tables next to me, and my whole family watching me. Two of my friends were in the beds on either side of me. One was awake and the other was still unconscious. I asked about our other two friends, and it was devastating when the policeman told me that they were beaten savagely to death after being raped by the same guys that raped me."

"When did you leave the hospital?"

"A week later. Mum suggested for me to see a psychologist, but I said I was fine. I wasn't. I guess I did a pretty good job at pretending I was okay, because a few days after I went home, Emmett and mum believed I was all good. Carlisle's a doctor, so he knows something's up. Jasper just knew I was lying, Edward didn't believe me and Alice had a way of knowing I was lying."

"Does it feel better now that you told me what happened? It probably wasn't much, but I'm sure you feel much better inside you."

"I do."

To my surprise, Rosalie _smiled_.

It wasn't a fake smile or a nasty one she would give me, but a _genuinely_ happy one. Rosalie even looked prettier than she was when I first saw her!

"Tell me your story," said Rosalie, looking at me expectedly.

"It hasn't ended yet," I said mournfully. "You're lucky. I'm not. You have family members who love and care for you. See these marks on me? My family members did all that. You were abused on the streets by a group of strangers, while I am still being attacked by my family members. I have no one close in my family to turn to, while you do."

Rosalie looked at me sympathetically (properly for the first time) and opened a small handbag she had with her. Alice raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. Rosalie took out a small black pot (how much space did it take up in her handbag?) and handed it to me. Curiously, I opened it and saw it contained some sort of cream that smelled like grapes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's cream," answered Rosalie. "Try it on your wounds. I kept it since my dad gave it to me after the assault. It really helps."

Surprised at myself for not taking her word without a pinch of salt, I applied the cream onto a scratch on my arm, and it felt more soothing. I wondered if Carlisle had another pot of that cream with him in the house that I could take home. It would really help cover the injuries on my body from prying eyes, and it would make me feel tons better.

"Keep it," encouraged Rosalie. "I have another pot in my room."

"Really?" I said, not believing my ears. "You sure about it?"

"Yeah," said Rosalie carelessly. "You need it more than I do."

"Is this Rosalie speaking?" said Alice, pretending to faint with shock. "I can't believe it! For once she cares about someone else more than herself! The world is at an end! Shock horror! Now that you exchanged sad stories, what do you think of Bella's hair?"

"Not bad," said Rosalie, having a closer look at my reflection. "You did a great braid! Instead of just doing her hair, why don't we dress her up a bit? I mean literally dress her up? We can fix up Bella's hair, make up and dress as if there's a prom coming up. It'll be fun, and we haven't done much together. Ever since you know, what happened to me. I'm sure Edward will get himself into a tux while we get Bella all dressed up, and the two of them can have a romantic time together in the dining room with candles and ice cream. I'll text Jasper while you continue doing her hair. After that, we'll go to my room and we can apply make up onto her and give her dresses to try on."

Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"Do I have a say in this?" I said helplessly.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other.

"Nope," they said in unison.

I groaned. Hopefully Jasper doesn't answer his phone. A few minutes later, Rosalie's mobile beeped, and Rosalie and Alice grinned. Damn. Jasper must've agreed with Rosalie's plan and will tell Edward to change and wear a tux.

Hopefully Emmett won't be involved in this…

Alice pushed me out the door into Rosalie's room while Rosalie followed us, a smirk on her face. I wondered what she had in mind for me…

"What dress do you think matches you the most?" inquired Rosalie, opening her oak wardrobe. "I can imagine you in black, red, blue…Alice, any suggestions?"

"The blue one," said Alice, bobby pins in her mouth.

Rosalie closed it and flung open the doors of another oak wardrobe!

I gasped.

Inside, with around a hundred coat hangers were a stash of beautiful, colourful dresses for all parties and formal events. The ones towards the left were shorter, the middle were knee-length (I think) and the ones at the other end were flowing and long. Rosalie opened a cupboard at the bottom of her wardrobe (under the shorter formal dresses) and I saw that it was full of shoes! There was a variety of flats, high-heels, stilettos…too many to count! I knew Rosalie enjoyed shopping, but when would she have the time to wear all those dresses?!

"You're right," said Rosalie, pulling out a dress. "You might have to change her hairstyle. A white jacket will match quite well. Oh! I got the perfect shoes for you Bella! We'll take care of you. In half an hour, you'll be a beautiful swan!"

Was that a joke around my last name?

After Alice played with my hair, I stood up and Rosalie handed me a dress.

It was of knee-length and a beautiful, perfect shade of blue that I loved. At the front, there was a slim hole around the neck area and was a bit too revealing for my taste, but I'll trust Rosalie with the dress for now. There were three layers of ruffles and was two thirds bare back. The material felt comfortable, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to afford a dress like this, unless I manage to find myself a job and save up weeks of money. Rosalie and Alice went out for a few minutes while I changed. As I slipped the dress over my head, it felt cool against my skin. I wondered what I'll look like in front of the mirror. Alice had done a terrific job on my hair!

The door opened and Alice and Rosalie returned.

"You look perfect!" Alice declared. "Edward won't recognise you when he sees you! Jasper and Emmett have set up the table, and Edward will meet you downstairs. It'll be your own private date in the dining room! I promise that no one will disturb you!"

"Are you sure I look alright?" I said nervously.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rosalie. "Here! Where this jacket!"

I allowed her to help me put on a white jacket studded with pale Sapphires.

Alice opened the door.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out with Rosalie and Alice behind me. I knew there was nothing formal, but it still somehow made me nervous.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on his face, was Edward.

* * *

**Again, my apologies for another delay! Does anyone know what Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett's rooms look like? If you do, can you please PM me? I normally won't ask that, but I'm really busy at the moment to try and find out! :) Please review! If I get 7-10 reviews for THIS CHAPTER, I'll put _All I Need_ at the top of my priority list and I PROMISE to upload in 2-3 days! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Dressed as a waiter with a grin on his face, Emmett carefully lit the candles on the middle of the table, and folded the napkins over our laps.

The dining room had transformed rapidly.

Instead of a simple white tablecloth, it had been replaced with a lacy one from the finest white material that I couldn't identify (was it Belgian or German lace?). The common chairs had been moved into another room, and expensive ones in the style of Louis XVI's furniture was placed at the ends of the table. The lights have been switched off, and small, fat candles rested on the shelves and benches all around us. The stack of books had been taken away. Emmett cautiously walked around and lit them, brightening up the room in the process.

The oil paintings and portraits of the people the Cullens admired, had been removed from the walls and replaced with the few framed pictures of me and Edward together. There was even a photo of us kissing! I had no idea how the Cullens found that picture…

"Smile," said Emmett, holding up a camera.

Edward placed his arm around me and we posed for it.

Snap!

The door opened and Carlisle, wearing white and a chef's hat, came in, pushing a trolley full of covered up dishes. He stopped a short distance away from us, and Rosalie and Alice came in, each holding a special, glass goblet, filled to the top with some sort of liquid. Alice placed one in front of me and winked. I looked at it, and saw the cream floating on top was shaped in a heart.

She placed a small silver spoon with the letter 'B' pressed at the top of the intricately decorated handle in small blue Sapphires. I noticed that Edward had been given a similar spoon, with the exception that it the letter 'E' was decorated with tiny Emeralds.

"This is a beautiful spoon," I commented, blushing a little.

Why on earth did I openly admired a spoon?!

"It's a family heirloom," answered Edward. "I never knew why we had it in our collection. Dad told me that it was given to him by his grandmother, who claimed oddly that one of her ancestors could read and see the future of the Cullen family. Apparently, the ancestor said that one of the future Cullens will achieve true happiness and love with a partner with the initial 'B'. From every generation since her prediction, all the Cullens have searched for husbands or wives with names beginning with 'B', but none of them had happiness in their hasty marriages. They normally ended up divorced from each other. I'm sure the Supreme Court is aware of all those Cullen cases in history. I'm hoping that nothing bad or dangerous will come between us, Bella."

"What is this?" I said, swirling the liquid with the spoon curiously.

"Hot chocolate with cream. It's delicious. You look perfect in that blue dress. Did Rosalie give it to you willingly, or did Alice force her to?"

"I suppose she was willing."

"Wow. Maybe my ancestor's prophecy was right after all."

"I have no good luck in my life. You do."

"Don't say that about yourself! Let's not talk about bad luck or terrible fortunes. Alice and I regularly donate money and visit our the orphanages nearby. Do you want to come with us tomorrow? I'm sure the young children and old people will love you. You can relate to them more than we can. What do you say? I thought you might find it fun."

"Sure! Unfortunately, I can't donate any money. I can't even pay you back for the dinner, and this hot chocolate is so delicious! I suppose I can read the young children a couple of stories or something…do they accept anything else apart from money?"

"The Forks Youth Foundation accepts anything."

"Is that related to the orphans?"

"Yeah. The orphan one is Forks Youth Orphanage House."

The doors opened again and Emmett returned. He collected our empty goblets and replaced it with dishes. I opened mine and saw it was it was a slice of chocolate cake. It looked dark, with swirls of white chocolate on top. I took a bite, and it tasted rich, sweet and delicious. How on Earth did the Cullens cook such perfect desserts in such a short time? It will take me weeks to replicate the exact slice of cake I had just taken a bite of!

"Rosalie volunteered to take photos of your room," Edward murmured.

"Why?" I said, surprised. "She doesn't need to! What's it for? Isn't taking photos of my room a little too stalker-ish, even for you?"

"Even though your family members are cruel to you, your bedroom is your sanctuary, and you must have memories there. The first time you stuck a certificate on the wall, the time you received a stuffed rabbit for the first time, etc. I'm sure you might feel better if your room here is set out the same way as it was in your home. You don't mind, do you? Jasper suggested it, and Rosalie just set off. I know we should've checked with you first, but it was such a good idea that all of us (for once) agreed on it. She'll be back in at least half an hour."

"Wasn't she just here a few minutes ago?"

"Time passes when you're having fun."

"Huh?"

Edward pointed to the clock on the wall, and I was shocked to see that twenty minutes had passed since I entered the room with him! Wow! Time must really fly fast! The hour went past in a flash, and we were served more delectable dishes, including apple pie, caramel slice and ending with ice cream. My stomach felt like it was about to explode!

I was extremely tired and sleepy when Edward gently pulled me up from the chair and led me out the room and up the stairs.

"Where's Rosalie?" I said, sitting on a chair in the guest room.

"She's taking a while," said Edward, a frown appearing on his forehead.

The door opened and Rosalie came in, holding a digital camera in her hand. Without saying anything, she handed it to us.

"Your room has a very nice interior," she said flatly. "Which is weird, if you compare it to the other rooms in your house. The wallpaper is nicely pressed down and nothing clashed, while in your kitchen, there's marks all over it, and there's even a hole! I'm not surprised that you rather stay here with us than in your home, if you can call it one. I'm sorry if I'm talking too loud, but that TV in your house was blaring so loudly that I couldn't hear myself!"

"That's okay," I said hurriedly, looking at the photos in the camera. "You're a good photographer! You snapped the good parts of my room!"

Rosalie smiled and went out.

Edward and I watched her leave.

"Something's up with her," we said in unison.

"She hasn't been injured," Edward muttered, more to himself than to me. "She must've saw something bad! Do you think Jacob and Billy caught her?"

"I don't know," I said, biting my lip. "She said that the the TV was very loud. Uncle Billy's glued to the screen, and Jacob could be anywhere. I'll go and talk to her, if you like. Maybe it's a subject that only girls can relate to? None of us have school tomorrow, so I suppose we can have an extremely late night today or something. I'll go and check on her."

I stood up and Edward grasped my hand.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I prefer Alice to Rosalie, but she's still my sister. I think you out of all girls I know will extract information from her. Please don't tell anyone this, but I know she's lying about something. I think it's something to do with her rape. She told us everything, but I don't think she was telling the truth before."

"You helped me so much," I said, caressing his hand. "This is the least I can do for you. I care for both your sisters as if they're my own siblings, and view Esme as my surrogate mother. I think of you more than them, but I will do anything for you."

Edward and I gazed at each other for a moment, and he reluctantly released my hand.

"I'll be back," I told him, and left the room.

I found Rosalie staring reminiscently at her jewel-studded mirror, unaware of my presence. I walked up to her and gently nudged her shoulder. She jumped from her seat, and calmed down when she saw it was me. I caught sight of the look of terror on her face before it quickly merged back into the reflective expression as it was when I entered the room. Casually, I sat on the edge of her bed patiently. It might take a while before she starts talking.

"What do you want?" said Rosalie glumly.

"You might want someone to talk to," I said, prepared to be lashed at. "I know you prefer Alice and might still hate me, but I've been through similar events like you."

"I know you did. I could see it in your house. The blood marks on the walls, and the scratches. I knew what they were when I saw them. There was a dead puppy in the kitchen. It didn't look like any of the dead animals I've ever seen. There was something different about this one. It reminded me of…the night I was assaulted on the streets. The puppy was alone when she was raped and killed. No one would've heard it whimper in fear."

"You're alive though."

"How did you survive living there?"

"You lot were right. My room was my sanctuary. Every time I was abused, something like a pillow or blanket in my room always made me feel better. I would always make a tally on the wall. Did you see them when you were there?"

"There were a lot of them. When I entered your room, I felt like I was you for a few minutes. I felt like a girl who couldn't trust the people who raised her. It was horrible, but somehow, I felt safe in your room. It felt more comfortable than any other room in the house. I know I shouldn't have snooped around your house without permission, but I heard a voice urging me to take a good look when I had the chance too. I didn't know why, but I just followed it. You might think I'm crazy, but I swear I'm not! It seemed like I was pulled into a room. It was dazing, and I had no idea what was going on. I could only sense that it was really bad and creepy."

"Where did you go?"

Rosalie shook her head, her skin a light shade of green.

"The bathroom?" I prompted.

"Please go," said Rosalie, in a strained tone. "I'm really tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow, or maybe the next day. Did Edward tell you that he's gonna take you to a secret place and have a picnic tomorrow? Oh, maybe he was planning to surprise you. It's getting kind of late, and you should go to sleep to be ready for tomorrow. Good night Bella."

Knowing that I was unwanted, I rose and left, feeling as if I achieved a tiny victory in extracting information from her.

* * *

"How did it go last night?" asked Edward, as I rubbed my eyes.

It was nine in the morning, but I was still in bed, the light streaming through the window. Edward sat on the chair beside me.

"Guess it was successful," I said, sitting up. "She didn't kick me out or snap at me for one. She didn't make fun of me either. I suppose that's a success. She talked a bit, but when it reached a certain point, she politely shoved me out of her room. Did you see the photos she took? Do you think there's an encrypted message in there?"

"Rosalie isn't a secret agent!" laughed Edward.

"Nothing out of the ordinary at all?"

"You can have a look at them yourself! Esme's getting them printed out today, and later in the afternoon, it's been decided that you, me and Alice will go with Esme and Carlisle's credit card to the fabric shop to buy the materials."

"You don't have to do all this. What if we break up? I might not stay here for more than a couple of days, and it'll be such a waster."

"We won't _ever_ break up! Besides, everyone's enthusiastic about it!"

"Redecorating a room?"

"You'll like it too. Most of the family is busy in the morning, so the two of us will go for a breakfast picnic in our secret meadow for an hour or two. I was under strict instruction to take you to the arcade zone after that for another hour or so, and Esme told me that we can't leave unless you win at least a teddy bear or something. I don't know why, but you'll have fun. The basket's all ready to go and is sitting on the kitchen table. It's filled with food I'm sure you'll like. Don't worry, there's a container full of mushroom ravioli. I don't know if you have it for breakfast, but still…"

"Wow. Your mum must be supportive of our relationship!"

"The whole family is. If you want us to write a song for you, it'll be done in ten minutes. If you want to sleep more, I'll-"

"No. I had enough sleep. I'll get up."

Edward nodded and respectfully left the room for me to change.

I stifled a yawn and looked around.

It felt good to be away from Uncle Billy and Jacob. I felt extremely safe in the Cullen house for some reason. Perhaps it was Edward's calming and reassuring presence that factorised to the cosiness and comfortableness of the Cullen home.

I opened the wardrobe, unsure what the clothes were. Last night, I hadn't had the opportunity to raid through the clothes Alice 'stole' for me. To my horror, Alice_ hadn't_ stolen any of the clothes I had expected she would! Instead of the jeans and shirts I always wore, she had done some quick shopping and bought me gauzy and frilly dresses! I swear that one of them was made from silk, or at least fake silk! There was not a single pair of jeans or t-shirt! Wearing the same clothes twice in a row is no problem, but wearing the same set of unwashed clothes four times?! The thought of it sent uncomfortable shivers down my spine, and I had no idea which option was better.

Wearing a lacy chiffon dress, or the same dirty clothes?

For a split second, I felt my hand running through a dress.

I quickly drawn it away and made up my mind to wear the unwashed clothes. I thought of a quick plan to retrieve the jeans and shirt from Esme's washing basket. If I'm fast enough, maybe I would save them from a much-needed shower.

I cautiously opened the door and poked my head out. Thankfully, there was nobody around. Edward must've returned to the kitchen to check on the basket. I tiptoed out in my nightgown, praying not to be caught by anyone.

"Where are you going?"

Shit!

"You're in your pyjamas," said Rosalie, her eyebrows raised.

"Can you do me a massive favour?" I said, turning red in the face. "Is there by any chance I can borrow a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from you? The clothes Alice gave me are all formal and unsuitable for a picnic in the meadow with Edward. Please?"

"Okay…" said Rosalie, glancing at me curiously. "I have a few that might fit you. I can imagine the dresses Alice placed in your wardrobe."

Sighing in relief, I followed her into her room.

Rosalie dug around her drawers and handed me a crisp, red and black checked plaid t-shirt and black jeans. She turned around and I changed into them.

"I'll take your pyjamas to the washing basket," said Rosalie, taking the nightgown away from me. "I have other clothes to put in there. You should go and brush your teeth. You must be hungry. If you see Alice, tell her that I'm going out in the morning. I have a shopping trip lined up with a couple of friends. I'll be back before lunch time."

"Sure," I said, grateful that she had jeans and shirts.

I rushed out and tripped on the last step.

The ground came rushing towards me, and before I could hit it, I felt myself stop and being helped to my feet by a pair of strong hands. I looked at my rescuer, and to my surprise, I was met with Jasper's brown, secretively calm eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said, blushing again.

"It is nothing," said Jasper, shifting his eyes away from me. "That step needed fixing anyway. I'll go and find Emmett, and the two of us will fix it immediately. Before any other accident can happen. Edward's waiting for you in the kitchen. I hope your stay here is long and safe. I heard about the abuse you had to endure from your cousin. I guess cousins aren't to be trusted. You don't know anyone that you can fully trust. I better go…"

Before I could say anything else, Jasper disappeared through a pair of doors.

I met Edward in the kitchen, and could smell a delicious scent dancing from the basket sitting on the table in front of me.

"You look lovely," said Edward, kissing my forehead. "Don't worry about the basket. I'll hold it. You can hold the blanket if you want."

"It's Rosalie's jeans and shirt," I confessed, taking the blanket.

"I know. It suits you though," said Edward, pulling me into an unexpected hug. "Even just a cloak and hat will look so beautiful on you. We can talk in our private meadow. Let's go and eat breakfast and perhaps share it with some curious birds."

* * *

**It's probably not a great chapter this time, but better than nothing, right? For people who want me to read and review your stories, I'm sorry I haven't been doing so lately, but I've just been so busy with exams and all that! :) I'll read and review as soon as possible! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

"I thought you said that we'll be going to the orphanage," I commented, as Edward pulled up next to a driveway. "Didn't you say that yesterday?"

"The kids are on a trip to the zoo," Edward answered.

"I'm really worried about Rosalie," I said, with a sigh. "I know we're not close, but something tells me that I need to look out for her, or something bad will happen. You must be concerned about her, so you must be aware of her welfare."

Edward gave me a strange look. We spread the blanket on a patch of grass and began setting out the plates and dishes.

"Her welfare?" he inquired, handing me a fork.

"She won't commit suicide, will she?" I asked.

"What is it that you aren't telling me?" he said, a little frustrated. "I want to help, but the problem with all you girls, is that none of you would tell me the whole story! I love you Bells, but I can't handle how you won't tell me what's going on with my own sister! Please! You're driving me crazy! I'll never lie to you, and you know that! Is there something you're afraid will hurt me? Nothing will. I know you care for her as if she's your sister, but please!"

"Well! What do I have here?!" sneered the voice of my nightmares. "My fucking, whoring bitch of a cousin! Is she troubling you, bro? How much did you pay her to be your precious whore? Did she satisfy your every need?"

My heart filled with dread, as a shadow loomed over me.

It was the Grinch that stole Christmas.

The worst criminal that ever lived in American history.

The Grim Reaper himself.

Jacob.

Edward calmly shuffled in front of me, creating himself as a barricade between an angry Jacob (I could literally see steam from his ears like an angry bull) and a terrified me. Jacob's eyes narrowed and had a fierce red glow.

He shoved Edward aside as if he was nothing but a piece of paper, and grabbed my throat. I choked in fear, and was more afraid than I ever was!

"You will die today!" Jacob hissed. "I will enjoy cutting your body into a million tiny pieces and blending them together in a mixture! Oh, wouldn't it be tasty? I can just imagine chewing your sweet fingers, one by one, thinking of all the trouble you landed me in."

I vomited on his feet.

Jacob stared at me in disgust, and slapped my cheeks.

Edward jumped on his back, but he was thrown off and whacked into a tree.

"Stop!" said a figure (Rosalie?!) near the trees. "You've gotten away with sexual assault once, but now you'll be locked away for rape and abuse!"

"Well," jeered Jacob, releasing me and sauntering to Rosalie. "I remember you! Your screams and cries were so melodious! A perfect song to my ears! You and your friends think you're better than the rest of us, just because you're all stinking rich! I showed the world that even rich bitches won't be safe on the streets at night, and are whores just as much as the desperate prostitutes! Scarring your angelic face, arms and legs were the best part! I would do it all again! In fact, since Bella's more useless and hopeless, I'll show her what's in stall for her! You'll be my guinea pig! Second time in a row would be more fun than the first, don't you agree?!"

Rosalie backed away, determination on her face.

"You won't dare do it again," she said, strangely calm. "You may think that I might be traumatised again, but that won't happen. I went down last time, but I rose from the grave. Now it'll be you that'll go down, and hopefully will stay there."

She held up her iPhone, and after a minute, I realised that she had recorded and filmed everything from the moment Jacob stormed onto the meadow!

"You will go to Court," Rosalie said boldly. "I will stand as a witness and you will be sentenced for life at the least! I'm sure with this video recording, there's enough evidence to convict you alone, but with Bella and me as chief witnesses and Edward as a bystander witness, there'll be more than enough to prosecute you for at least twenty five years!"

Jacob lunged for it, but Edward casually tripped him over.

He landed with a loud _thump_ at Rosalie's feet.

Before he could get to his feet and attack either Rosalie, Edward or me, a blur appeared and in a flash, I saw Emmett pushing him tirelessly to the ground.

"Rose tipped me off," Emmett informed me. "She said that it's life-threatening and an emergency. I dropped what I was doing with Jasper, and came here at once! I see that it was worth it! She also mentioned that you'll be hurt if me or Jasper don't turn up. Now, what should I do with this apparently useless piece of scum? Do you give me permission to beat him up until he's senseless? I need some practice, and he'll be a perfect target!"

"No!" said Rosalie and me in unison.

"No?" said Emmett, slightly taken back.

"He's wanted by the police," said Rosalie, jerking her head at Jacob's direction. "He's the son of a bitch that raped me. He's also the one responsible for all the cuts and bruises on Bella's skin. With what happened today, he'll be in prison for life."

"Wow," said Edward, embracing me tightly. "I owe you one, Rosalie. It must've taken you all your energy to confront him!"

"Bitch!" spat Jacob, struggling in Emmett's grasp. "You fucking whores!"

"Let's go," I decided. "The sooner we call the police, the better."

Edward held me and Rosalie back for a minute.

"is this a bit weird to you?" he asked, eyeing both of us. "Coincidence that he found this place? Hardly anyone knows about it!"

"I'm sorry for ruining your breakfast," apologised Rosalie. "Bella accidently told me where you're going, and I thought of it as the perfect opportunity to find evidence to incriminate that bastard. I know I should've told you, but I was afraid you would ruin the plan. Edward, you know how edgy you get when you care for our safety. At least now Jacob would be imprisoned! I'll explain everything when we have a family meeting. Including Bella of course. I know you're angry because that son of a bitch desecrated your secret meadow, but still-"

"I'm not angry at you," Edward assured her. "I'm happy for you."

"You are?" said me and Rosalie in unison.

"It's brave of you to do this," Edward explained. "If I was you and faced with a creepy guy who threatened my life, I wouldn't even think of this! I would do something pretty stupid like run home. Forget about the picnic breakfast."

"Yeah," I agreed. "What you did was worth more than a hundred picnics! I can go back home peacefully now that Jacob's imprisoned!"

The Cullens sat in the living room, across and next to each other, with Carlisle at one end near the TV, and Esme at the other.

I snuggled closer to Edward.

"I guess you all know why you're here," began Carlisle. "Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella have caught a criminal. What we should do about him is a question. Yes, we should call the police, but is there anything else we should say to them?"

"Kill two birds with one stone," said Alice calmly. "Tell the police that Bella was being abused by Jacob, and show him the scars on her arm and face as evidence. While doing that, implicate her Uncle Billy. He hadn't helped her when Jacob tortured her. He might've even joined in. Bella can be the primary witness against them. Rosalie will be the primary witness and victim to Jacob being her rapist and the murderer and assaulter of her friends. He'll be sentenced to life, and Billy will be incarcerated for most of his life with perhaps a chance of parole."

"Yes," agreed Jasper, from his position near the dark shadows at the corner of the room. "Isabella, I had a suggestion for you. After your uncle and cousin are jailed, the house will be yours. Why not clean it up a bit and sell it? We'll al help you clean it. You can live with us for the time being, and after you sell the house, you can use the money you earnt and start a new life with Edward. That house is full of memories that you won't want to remember."

I hadn't actually thought about that…

"It's up to you," said Edward, kissing my cheek. "I'll help you in all your decisions. If you want to sell it, I will assist you in it."

"I'll think about it," I said, giving Jasper a grateful smile. "Thanks Jasper, but I really want to see Jacob safely in prison before selling any houses. I can't sleep safely and soundly until he's legally prosecuted and placed behind iron bars under high security. If I am planning to put up my house for sale, I'll look to you for advice. I promise."

Jasper nodded blankly and resumed his neutral expression.

Esme picked up a phone and handed it to me.

I tentatively took it from her hand and stared at the small screen in front of me. The numbers on the keypad jumbled and flew around in my mind. I felt every pair of eyes in the room on me. Edward squeezed my shoulder encouragingly. I looked up and met Rosalie's determined eyes, followed by Alice's optimistic ones. Hope surged in my heart, and confidently, I pressed the three numbers, knowing once and for all, that I would never see Jacob ever again.

"The jury is bound to agree with us," said Alice confidently, as we left the Court room. "There are women in it, and they know what the experience is!"

"Really?" I said, biting my lip.

"Bella," said Esme, before Alice could say anything else. "Why don't we go out and have a talk? I'm sure the others can manage without us for three hours or more. We can go for a walk in the closest mall and wait for the final verdict. We don't have to wait here, all tense and nervous. I'll buy you a drink and some lunch. You must be hungry."

"I'll call you when the verdict's out," Edward promised. "Hopefully it'll be in our favour and by tonight, we'll all be drinking and toasting to a change of fortune for you. Have fun with my mum! I promise I'll see you later tonight!"

We gazed at each other for a moment.

I reluctantly broke away and went with Esme in a cab.

"I want to help you," she said quietly. "I haven't had the time to have a good talk with you lately, but now that the Jacob matter is almost over, I suppose it'll be wise for me to clarify the truth about your mother once and for all. Yes, everyone lied to you about her. I admit that even I did. Everyone might say that I'm truthful, but please, don't view me as a constant liar. You were with Edward, and full of doubt before. I don't want you committing suicide and ending your life. Edward will be devastated. Are you ready to hear the absolute truth?"

"There's more?" I said, in barely a whisper. "Is my mother a prostitute, or is she a charity worker? So many people told me different versions. Why didn't you tell Edward the truth? He can keep a secret. I know he can! I fully trust him!"

"Trust is different to sinking in."

"What is there that's the truth then?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well…what did she look like as a teenager and young woman?"

"I suppose we should start at the beginning. She's beautiful. A lot like you. Renee had medium length long hair, a round face full of laugh lines and the prettiest, most innocent blue eyes I'd ever seen. I guess you inherit her innocence. You know, one of the greatest gifts in the world that you can receive is innocence. A child has innocence when she is born, but slowly loses it to the temptations of evil in the world. Sometimes, their innocence is ripped from their flesh."

"You mean like Rosalie."

"Not just Rosalie. There are many other young girls and women that were in the same boat as her. Yes, people-including me-told you that your mother is a charity worker or a prostitute (or both), but there is something that only me and your father knew. Not even Carlisle knew about it. I guess by now, you know what I'm talking about. Yes, she was suspected of murder, but Charlie Swan didn't have anything to incriminate her. He did discover something else about her past. It regards your Uncle Billy. I know I should've told the Court, but it was so private!"

"Why are you telling me then?"

"You are her daughter, and you are looking for your mother's identity. She won't mind if I tell you. Just please don't tell anyone else. It might endanger not only you, but Edward and the rest of our family. I cannot risk another death on my behalf."

"Huh? When did someone die that's close to you? All your children are alive and well! You and Carlisle are having a great relationship, and there's nothing wrong with your marriage! Rosalie's rapist has been caught, and will be jailed as we speak!"

"Your Aunt Sarah."

"She died after childbirth."

"Carlisle performed an autopsy and read the report. There's nothing on it that indicated she died of the after effects of childbirth. He told no one. You may think us Cullens are perfect in everyway, but we're not as clean cut as we're made out to be. We all have sinned and are consumed with guilt. I know you think we're the perfect family. I can see it in your eyes. You don't have to say anything. Carlisle didn't tell anyone except for me about the autopsy report. He should've told the police, but he didn't. That weighed greatly against his conscience. She was poisoned a few weeks before giving birth. There's no evidence to prove that he was responsible, but both me and Carlisle have a strong belief that Billy killed Sarah. It's possible, but we can't prove it."

"What does this have to do with my mother?"

"Your mother was raped. She was _never_ a prostitute. It was just a rumour that spread after she sunk into depression and became interested in Goth. Everyone believed she was a prostitute. She kept it a secret for a long time, but I guess she wanted to see proper justice and told Sarah about the assault. She was raped by Billy."

I stared at her, dumbfound and amazed.

"What about the money?" I asked. "The desperation? Eviction?"

"I made it up," said Esme miserably.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't think you'll handle the fact that your mother was raped by your uncle, who killed his own wife when he found out that she knew about it."

"I understand. You're a really good actress. What about Phil Dwyer? Did he really know my mum? Is he a man that I can talk to or find? I trust you, but I don't know whether it is truth or lies regarding her life. Is it true about the stillborns and miscarriages?"

"No. Charlie just wanted one child-you."

"He didn't want another one?"

"No. He's a police officer, and one child is safer than a brood. I'm really sorry, Bella. I guess I should've told you the absolute truth from the beginning. Another thing you should know. Your mum and aunt were about to have legal action against Billy. They had evidence, but hid it somewhere before they died. You might want to find it."

_Esme lied,_ I thought. _Why? I expect it in Jacob, but Esme? She's so motherly! Is she telling the truth this time, or is she covering up from last time? Maybe I shouldn't believe her…maybe I should ask this Phil Dwyer before I make up my mind. If she's right and they're really close to each other, he's bound to know secrets about her._

"Here," said Esme, handing me a set of keys.

"What's this for?" I inquired, looking at the keys curiously.

"Your legacy," she replied, opening the door for me. "The keys are for the files in your dad's office. He left you something valuable. Only one other person has the same keys as you, and that's Carlisle. Even the policemen don't have the same ones."

The two of us roamed around the mall, looking, talking and pointing at various artworks and figurines in two dollar shops and other parts of the mall. Neither Esme nor I were bothered to buy anything. Looking at them seemed more fun than actually buying and keeping them. I checked my watch, and three hours had passed in a flash.

"Why's it taking so long?" I wondered.

"The evidence is all there," said Esme, with a frown. "Your statements have all been made, and all the Judge needs is the jury's unanimous decision. It's not a hard case. All they have to do is agree that what Jacob and Billy did were wrong, and they deserve life sentences each. It's not brainwork. Is there someone who actually believes them innocent?! I don't think any of us are still hungry. Do you think it's a good time to return back to the courtroom for the final decision, or should we stay out here for another half an hour for them to make up their minds?"

"Wait another couple of minutes?" I suggested. "Maybe they have a power outage or something? Any small thing can happen as we speak. I'm a hundred percent sure that Jacob and Uncle Billy will be behind bars in a short time."

Esme nodded slowly.

I had never seen Esme this tense and nervous before!

My phone buzzed in my jacket pocket.

I picked it up at once.

"Bella," said the voice (Edward) at the other end. "I have news. In a way, it's good, but also bad. The jury had made an unanimous decision. Are you ready for it? They have decided that without physical evidence linking that bastard son of a bitch to the murders of Rosalie's friends, and even with eyewitness accounts, he is _not guilty_ of first degree murder. However, he will be sent to jail for rape and assault, and will stay there for a minimum of fifteen years with no chance of parole."

* * *

**Again, extremely rushed and it probably doesn't make sense, but I felt the_ need_ to upload a chapter! Please review and make my review count 100 or 100+! It'll be the best birthday gift a fanfiction writer can receive! :) Oh, if it does reach 100, I'll acknowledge EVERY CONSTANT reviewer in the next chapter AND read and review a story of each of theirs (reviewer's choice)! Please review! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Three years had passed and Edward and I haven't broken up. In fact, our relationship had strengthened dramatically, and we even moved to our own house.

It was away from main town and in a quiet section of the woods. It was a cosy, one-story, secluded, quaint little cottage that looked like it had been copied straight out of the 'happily ever after part' of a fairy tale. Despite its small size, it was the perfect house for the both of us and we wouldn't trade it for any other. The interior was just as pleasant, if not more so than the exterior. The sofa in front of the crackling fireplace in the main room was our favourite place to reside, as it was perfect for reading, talking and snuggling on with Edward.

The atmosphere of the house was extremely tranquil and even on our worst days, the mere sight of the house waiting for me made me feel better immediately.

A perfect place for me and Edward.

"Hey," said Edward, sitting next to me. "You've got mail."

"Really? I said, accepting the envelope from Edward. "I never get mail, unless it's from the bank, regarding my account. I have no parents to send me any letters, and I don't think Phil Dwyer would write to me when he can text or ring me."

I opened it, and my eyes widened.

_I am watching you._

The four, printed words stared blankly back at me.

"Edward," I felt myself saying. "We're not safe here…you know that trip to Alaska you planned? Do you want to go there now?"

"You're safe with me," said Edward, scanning the letter. "This could be nothing, you know. Just a creepy message from Emmett. He does that a load of times, but he usually does it by phone…not his style either. I know you really want to leave, but we can't show whoever this creep is, that we are afraid of him. It seriously could be an innocent prank from one of the city kids. If you feel any better, do you want to go back to the Cullen house? There's more people there. Besides, that idiot who posted this to you doesn't have any proof that he or she is watching us. Why don't we wait a little? I'm sure there's an innocent explanation behind this. I'm going to meet a few music critics to discuss my music. We can't rely on my parents for money forever. Do you want to come?"

"I think I'll stay here. There's cleaning to do."

"Why don't you call Alice over? That way you won't be alone."

"Okay. Good idea. When do you have to leave?"

"Half an hour. I'll wait for Alice to arrive before I go. Don't worry, Bells. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I live. If any psycho wants to attack you, he or she will have to go through me. I'll cook you mushroom ravioli for dinner if you like?"

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll feel much better when Alice is here."

After texting her, Alice knocked on our door ten minutes later. How did she get here so fast?! Hopefully she didn't drive over speed limit!

"Take care of her," Edward told her, as he pulled on a jacket. "I don't want to see her missing when I return from a quick talk with the critics."

"Who?" asked Alice.

Edward handed her a letter.

"Seriously?" said Alice, her eyebrows raised. "Classical? You're determined! Most musicians these days tend to play pop music or rock music. Do you really think the critics will approve? Hold on…you're going to talk to the Volturi Brothers? Seriously?! They're like the American version of Simon Cowell! They're blunt with their responses and can be rude! You can handle that? If they don't like your music, they'll just say that to your face."

"I can handle it," said Edward calmly, taking the keys from the shelf. "That's the type of people I like in business. Ones that are plain with answers, not ones that are full of flattery. Take care of Bella. We'll all talk later. I have to go."

"So!" said Alice, turning to me, once Edward left. "What can we do today? Go fashion shopping? Go jewellery shopping? Window shopping? Movies? Have a girls' day out? We haven't had one of those in ages! Rosalie has a new boyfriend and seems really happy! Do you want to go and visit her? Please don't tell me I'm here to help with the housework!"

"Sorry Alice," I said with a laugh. "It's the housework."

I handed her a basketful of clothes to be folded. Alice pouted, but began folding the clothes neatly as if they were her own.

I loved having Alice over to talk to as a sister (the closest person I have to a sister) about matters I knew she wouldn't tell others, but also for folding and ironing clothes. I can do most household chores like dusting and wiping, but when it comes to 'womanly' jobs that are clothes-related, the clumsy side of me took over the rest of my body.

When I attempted to fold a shirt, the ending result would be worse than the starting one

It would look uneven and like a dog's breakfast after I finished folding it, and it wouldn't stuff snugly in the wardrobe and I would end up pushing it in, making it wrinkly again.

As for the dreaded iron…

How can I begin to describe my time with that annoying implement?

Oh yes, when I accidently leave it on and burn my fingers!

When Alice ironed and folded clothes, she never burnt her fingers or made the clothes wrinkly. Her finished work on clothes would look as if a fairy waved her wand over the batch of ironed clothes and the magic folded them! Alice was always so delicate when it came to handwork. I wondered if Alice would live with us and help with the clothes department…

"You seriously didn't call me over here for helping with the clothes again, did you?" said Alice, neatly placing the last folded shirt on top of a stack of identically-folded clothes. "You could've spent the evening having a romantic night with Edward, folding clothes by the fireplace and discussing stuff like a married couple. I don't mind doing it, but I feel like there's something mysterious going on. I mean, you and Edward invited me over here randomly. It wasn't the first time, but when I arrive, Edward has to go to an important conference? He tells me to 'take care of you'? He never said that to me before! He's always been a protective brother, but he never mentioned taking care of you! Is there something going on that I need to know of? You know you can trust me."

Should I tell her?

Alice looked at me expectedly.

Before I could say anything, the doorbell rang.

I went out and almost tripped over something at the doorstep. A carton of eggs? I seriously don't remember ordering it…

With mixed feelings, I went to the kitchen, hoping there wasn't a bomb amongst the eggs. Making sure I was alone in the kitchen, I opened the cardboard carton and almost fainted from shock. Instead of the usual dozen, there were only ten eggs.

Ten eggs that were lettered.

"I can see you," I murmured, reading the letters that were written on the eggs in permanent marker. "I doubt it's a joke now…damn it. Edward's still on his way to this conference. If it isn't with the Volturi Brothers, I would've begged him to return…"

"Eggs with letters?" said Alice, who was at my side in a flash.

God, how fast is she?

Does she have the speed of a hummingbird?

"I can see you?" said Alice, her eyebrows raised. "What is this? Do I have lettered eggs too?! That message is very creepy. Should I call the police?"

"No," I said slowly. "Not yet. Look, I don't know if I should tell you this, but as a good friend, I will. This morning, I've received a letter. Here. Edward said it was a joke, and I shouldn't take it seriously. That's a reason why we wanted you over. I should've went with Edward to his meeting, but it might cause a bad impression on him with the Volturi Brothers. Now these eggs? I really don't think it's a hoax anymore. I should start taking it seriously."

"Oh. I am watching you? Really freaky."

"Yeah. If this stalker sends me messages through letters and egg cartons? What else would he do? Send it in the middle of two slices of bread? Peg it to clothes in the backyard? Stick it around the front of the house like 'wanted' posters? Tape them to my truck? Stick them to Edward's car? What am I saying? Am I getting a bit paranoid about the lettered eggs and the letter? Oh god! What if that creep sends his next note in mushroom ravioli?!"

"Calm down Bella! Nothing will happen to you!"

"Something always happens to you if you don't do anything! I might not even be able to sleep at night by myself! There's hardly any protection here!"

"Don't worry! I'll ask Emmett to come here and stay with you two if you'd like! He can beat up a gang of five without getting a scratch on himself!"

"No! I…I don't want to bother him."

Alice's eyes twinkled. I sensed she had a plan evolving in her mind…

A week had passed and my situation had slightly improved. Alice had bought me a Pit Bull Terrier (I affectionately named him Sam) who was sweet in the inside.

"Want to come with me today?" asked Edward.

"Another meeting with the Volturi Brothers?" I said, patting Sam (he woofed happily back at me). "I'd love to! What do we do about Sam?"

"Alice can take care of Sam for a while. She loves him as much as we do. Besides, I want my new partners to meet my girlfriend. Today, we're having the final discussions of terms before they sign me up for a possible partnership or promotion. We're all having lunch together at this rich restaurant, so do you want to come with me? You'll have to buy a formal dress and all, because if you do want to come, you'll be picked up with me in a limo sent by-"

"Did you say a limo?!"

"Yeah. The Volturi Brothers have a collection of them."

"One of my dreams had been to ride in a limo with you! I hate those formal dresses, but I suppose I'll wear one! Thank god I still have the one Rosalie gave me! I wonder if I can still fit it! Do you want to call Alice over to look after Sam?"

"We can do that fifteen minutes before we go. Why don't you go and try the dress on?"

A light of happiness danced in my eyes as I walked to the bedroom. Perhaps with a nice limo trip and a perfect lunch, all that crap about the stalker will disappear from my mind! Now, where did I put the dress Rosalie gave me? I'm such a fish at times…

I opened the wardrobe and screamed.

"What is it?"

Edward was by my side in a flash.

Fluttering from the wardrobe were pieces of blue fabric, gracefully landing on the ground. All my white shirts have been hung in front of my other clothes, and served as paper for the words 'I will fucking get you' written on it in red. Every single shirt was written on, not one of them missed. Feeling dizzy and unwell, I slowly sat down on the bed.

"Who would do this?!" said Edward angrily. "What fucking creep would do this?! It's sick! How could a person get the Hell in here without being seen?! You know what, you and Sam will be coming with me today! I don't care if that bloody lunatic gets in the house! I can't have Alice in here with the chance of being killed! I'd rather the house wrecked instead of you being murdered with Alice and Sam! Just wear the finest dress you have! I'm sorry if I sound angry, but I want you safe! Tonight, we'll pack our bags and return to the family home. It has maximum security, and no one can break in without alerting any one of us. You'll be safe there."

"Thanks," I murmured, kissing his cheek.

"If it gets worse, we'll have to tell the police."

"They never take stalking cases seriously."

"I know, but it's better than nothing. If we get officers stationed at the door, it'll be something that we should view as an achievement. Hopefully the police will take this more seriously. Especially if they check up your history."

"You're so understanding and helpful! If only Jacob or Uncle Billy were like this…they never helped me

in anything, after Aunt Sarah left us. It's hard to believe, but Jacob used to be a nice cousin."

"Everyone changes eventually. I'll meet your in the kitchen in ten minutes."

I quickly found a suitable outfit for an important luncheon and changed. The last thing I wanted was to look like a complete idiot and give the Volturi Brothers a bad impression of the people Edward interacts mostly with. Edward and I are still boyfriend and girlfriend, but would there be a possible chance for our relationship to go further…?

Glancing quickly at the mirror, I brushed my hair as neatly as I could (Rosalie and Alice would've combed it a thousand times better) and joined Edward in the kitchen a minute before the limo arrived. I could barely contain my excitement as it pulled up on the driveway.

The driver stood up and knocked on the door.

"Mr Edward Cullen?" he asked. "Miss Isabella Swan?"

How did he know my name?

"Yes," said Edward smoothly. "The Volturi Brothers are expecting us at a restaurant. Do you happen to know where it is?"

"Yes, Mr Cullen," said the driver, gesturing for us to go to the limo. "I am under strict instruction to bring the two of you there immediately. Unfortunately, I am restricted from giving too much detail like the name of the restaurant. I can assure you that I will not lead you astray. The Volturi Brothers have placed good trust in me. I am Demetri. The main chauffeur."

"A pleasure to meet you. Wouldn't you be driving your employers-"

"They're already at the restaurant."

"Can you explain the tinted windows?"

"Of course, Mr Cullen. Please take a seat and be comfortable. The Volturi Brothers love sending their music to the world, but they hate being seen while conducting business. All the limousines have tinted windows to protect them from being seen by unwanted fans and media people. Their bodyguards are part of their regular retinue, but there are times when the Volturi Brothers prefer their privacy. Another reason for the tinted windows is to prevent people seeing where they're going. I'm sure you can understand by now that privacy is vital to the Volturi Brothers. Are you ready to go? Mr Cullen, after a couple of meetings with them, you must realise by now that punctuality is another element the Volturi Brothers love. Miss Swan, if you press that button, a mirror will appear."

Demetri nodded at us through the mirror and began driving. In the limo, Edward and I sat on plush, velvet black pillows on top of leather black seats. The limo itself was midnight black and polished so well that not a single speck of dust could be seen on it.

"Do I look alright?" I said worriedly to Edward.

"You are perfect," Edward reassured me.

"Seriously! Even if we were strangers? Would I be presentable to elite members of society? I really don' want you to-"

"Stop worrying! You'll always be my Beautiful Bella no matter what! Even if I just saw you for the first time, you'll still be wonderful! I'm telling the truth, not just as a boyfriend. If you're still uncertain, why don't you ask Demetri?"

"Okay! I believe you! Do you know this part of Forks?"

"No. Not really. I remember passing it a couple of times."

"Do you think Sam will be okay at home?"

"He's fine! I left dog biscuits and some water for him."

Demetri drove us through a stone arch and parked in front of a fancy building that had many stone statues of angels in the well-cut garden.

A man (about six foot seven) stood at the door, waiting patiently (for us?). He has a masculine body with a slight olive complexion. His black hair was short and cropped and dark sunglasses. Even without directly seeing his eyes, with his grim expression and tight mouth, it gave him a menacing aura. Something told me that if I offended him, I would be mercilessly crushed into pieces with his bare fists. If it was _Alice_ that angered him, she would be crumbled to dust.

To my surprise, he took off his sunglasses when I stepped out of the limo, and winked at me, a flirtatious grin replacing the sullen look he had on his face a few seconds ago. Suddenly, his aura seemed to have changed completely from an intimidating, cold man to a playful, interesting guy. Edward stiffened beside me. Reassuring him, I squeezed his hand.

The aura-changing man sauntered towards us, or more precisely, to me.

"Hello there," he said, winking again at me. "The name's Felix. I'm the Volturi Brothers' bodyguard. The more important one anyway. If you have time, I'm sure it'll be great if the two of us can go and have a nice supper together and then perhaps a walk in the sunset? I'm willing to pay the bills. Now…what's your name, pretty lady?"

"Isabella Swan," I said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you Felix. I'd love to walk in the sunset with you-especially by the sea-but I'm a taken woman. Have you met my boyfriend yet? Felix, this is Edward Cullen, a talented musician in the making."

The smile vanished from Felix's face.

"Felix," said Edward politely.

"So you're Cullen," said Felix, glancing at him as if he's sizing him up. "Not what I was expecting. Come on. The bosses are waiting. Not a good impression if you arrive late for lunch. Now, Isabella…may I call you 'Izzy'? If you ever want to talk, I'm available. Here's my card. Call me anytime you want. I'll be waiting for that call. Even at the middle of the night.

I looked at the card._ Fierce Felix. Ready to serve for any situation. Costs are debatable and will not be wasted. Permanent employers considered._

I glanced at Demetri and then back at Felix.

Something bugged me…

It suddenly hit me.

Why do both the chauffeur and the bodyguard have foreboding, red eyes? Is it a strict requirement for the employees to wear red contacts?

* * *

**Extremely sorry for the long wait, but I was loaded with piano exams!**

**Anyway, I was planning to acknowledge every single one of you that reviewed, but I realised that it wasn't the appropriate time yet, but if any of you want me to read a specific fanfiction you wrote, you're welcomed to PM it to me :)**

**Thanks for the birthday wishes and please review! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

"I can't believe it," muttered Edward under his breath. "There's a stalker at home, and Felix is developing a liking for you! Perhaps he's the stalker…"

"We just met," I whispered. "You know I won't fall for him."

Standing in front of us were three rather imposing men. I found myself drawn uncomfortably to the man in the middle. He was five foot ten with an average build, but it was his other features that unintentionally attracted me. He was pale, but not not a sickly or handsome paleness. His skin was translucently pale, and I forced myself not to touch it to find out whether it would break away like the skin of an onion or not. The whiteness contrasted heavily against his long, jet black hair. What made my skin crawl was his milky red eyes that settled on me lazily.

The man on his right had the same black hair (shoulder-length) and pale skin, and was about six foot tall with an average build with red eyes. However, his face seemed to be constantly expressionless like a bored man who's sick of life, or a piece of blank paper.

The third man also had red, milky eyes, but it was a darker shade of red.

Everything about him was similar to the other two, with one exception.

He had snow white, shoulder-length hair. It was almost as white as his unnaturally pale skin. I knew all three of them at once were the legendary Volturi Brothers, but staring at them in person in a five star, beautiful restaurant was breath taking.

"Hello Cullen," said the middle one pleasantly. "I see that you brought your girlfriend today! I heard so much about you, Miss Swan. It seems that you're a vital piece of inspiration for Cullen here! Is it true that you're his muse? Anyway, where are my manners? Introductions first! I am Aro Volturi, the backbone of the band. I'm sure you know from the photos that I'm the lead singer and writer. The one on my right is Marcus. He's a talented musician like Cullen! He takes care of the string instruments. It's mostly violin, but he can also play cello, viola and double bass! The one to my left is Caius. Well, it's a bit weird saying what instrument he plays, but he mostly does the merchandising and organising tours and what not. He doesn't really play an instrument, do you Caius? Shall we sit and be ready to order? The other members of the band will be here shortly."

To my relief, Felix didn't join us for lunch.

He stood rigidly against the darkest corners of the restaurant, his sunglasses back on.

"Oh, that's Felix," said Aro, glancing at him. "One of our permanent bodyguards. Where on earth is Renata? She's normally here!"

"Here, Master Aro," said a soft voice from behind him.

To my surprise, a girl (around five foot and average build) with black hair appeared from behind Aro, her eyes the same red as all the other people I just met. Her facial expression seemed to be rigidly distressed and full of worry. Was she new and afraid to anger the Volturi Brothers?

"There you are," said Aro carelessly. "Miss Swan, this is my personal bodyguard, Renata. Felix is watchful for all of us, but Renata is just out for me. Renata, you may stay, but please do so a little distance away from the food."

"Yes Master Aro," simpered Renata and shuffled back a few steps, her hand on Aro's chair.

Over-protective much.

"How many members are in your band?" inquired Edward.

"Quite a lot," said Aro, reading the menu. "Back up vocalists and all that. They get a third of the money we earn. Only Marcus, Caius and I get most of it. Hmm…what do you think we should eat? Squid? Lobster or abalone? I know! Blood pudding!"

"Is there mushroom ravioli?" I said timidly.

"Bah," said Aro dismissively. "Disgusting vegetables. I never liked vegetarians. Oi waiter! I'm ready to order! Everyone here will have a small dish of blood pudding!"

"Hello darling," said a woman with dark brown curly hair that ran down her shoulders and thin eyebrows (with the same red eyes). "I see that there are more guests for us to entertain! Athenodora will join us in a few minutes."

"My beautiful flower," said Aro, kissing her cheek, and pulling out a seat next to him. "Have a seat, my dear. I'm sure you remember Mr Cullen from his last visit, and this is his girlfriend, Miss Isabella Swan. I'm sure the two of you will have a lot to talk about. Miss Swan, this is my fiancé, Sulpicia. We've been engaged for a while now, haven't we?"

Sulpicia nodded, flashing me a smile that showed me her pearl-white teeth.

"Ah, Alec and Jane are here," said Aro, as two more people with red eyes entered the restaurant. "Alec is a wonderful improviser. His sister Jane, is such an angel! She can literally bully the audience into giving us larger tips! Isn't she so sweet? Okay Jane! You didn't hear that from me! Take a seat, please! Order anything you like!"

"I can twist your wrists in seconds," said Jane, with an angelic smile. "That's if you rather be my enemy than a friend. I'm sure we can be good friends, can we? We can start now. I promise I won't be mean or bossy today. I can call you 'Bella', can't I? We heard so much about you!"

I stared at her, not believing what I was seeing.

Jane was not what I expected.

She was not what I thought of at all.

Jane was short and thin with blonde hair and had small, childlike features and an innocent expression on her face. The more I stared at her, the more angelic she seemed to be. Imagining her in a stereotypical angel costume with a round, golden halo and large white wings wasn't difficult. However, the thought of Jane as a 'good friend' sent shivers running down my spine.

"What's with the red contacts?" I couldn't help asking.

"A long story my dear," said Aro, wiping his mouth delicately with a napkin. "Something I shall tell you another time by the campfire. Reminds me. If Edward agrees in a partnership with us, there will be monthly camping trips for the whole band! Free of charge for you lot, and all expenses will be paid for by me and my brothers. Edward is entitled to bring a plus one with him. I'm sure he'll bring you along. Most of the band members love the camps. Yes, we tend to be old-fashion and sing campfire songs, but we also tell horror stories and mingle with the people. It'll be fun! I know it sounds extremely childish, but it's great to enjoy the fresh air, away from the city for a few days. Alec, why don't you tell Edward and Miss Swan about our trip last month?"

"Of course," said the boy next to Jane. He was taller in stature than Jane, and his hair was of a darker shade of brown. His lips even seemed less full than his sister's. However, he looked just as angelic and pure as Jane. Like the others, he also had red contacts.

I never liked camps, but perhaps I might change my mind about it.

"Where did you go for camp?" inquired Edward.

"We didn't go far," said Alec pleasantly. "Sometimes we would visit different, rural parts of America, and twice we even went to Europe! There was talk that we'll go to Asia someday, and there might be another tour in Europe! Romania's a great country! The cuisine is more…delectable, and there is a broader variety than here in Forks. We sang camp songs, toasted marshmallows and had no access to technology for a few days. It was quite fun being isolated for a while!"

"Yes," agreed Jane. "Nothing's better than the great outdoors! Sometimes, the locals would join us and we would share our meals together. They're always the best."

"Have you ever went on camp?" Aro said, turning to me.

"Yes," I said uncomfortably.

"How…fascinating. What do you do in camps?"

"Well, I haven't been on a lot. I only went to two, and they were family camps."

"We call ourselves a family, so that makes a commonality."

"I suppose so. Uh…we had a barbeque, sang songs, talked and collected stuff. It probably sounds very lame compared to yours."

"Oh, it's quite similar. We collect items of insignificant value too! One man's trash is another man's treasure. I even started a rock collection!"

Edward and I smiled politely.

"It sounds like fun," I said wistfully.

"It is," said Jane, handing me a plateful of sausages. "Take some! These are delicious! Everyone who goes here always recommends these sausages! Are you a vegetarian? You haven't touched your blood pudding at all! What's wrong? You're a bit pale. Are you ill? I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions, but I didn't know anyone with such little appetite! I'm smaller than you, but I already ate two servings of blood pudding and a couple of sausages. Would you like some red wine? It might help you relax a bit. I understand that it's your first time here?"

"I'm fine," I said, quickly, putting a few sausages on my plate.

"Making her nervous, Jane?" chuckled Aro. "You and Alec were such talented prodigies! I remembered attending your first concert in tiny hall once!"

For the rest of the hour, we ate and talked. I felt a little more at ease, but the red contacts delivered at least a thousand questions in my head. Do the contacts symbolise a new beginning? Hope? Is it important to the Volturi Brothers? Could it symbolise…blood?

"You're unusually quiet," noted Edward, as we arrived home.

"As stuffed as a turkey," I said, yawning a little. "It's not even night time yet! What do they put in their food? It's so rich! I'm so tired!"

"We have to pack. The quicker we get our clothes and stuff ready, the safer you'll be. That stalker might be watching us from the bushes, or through binoculars on top of a sturdy tree branch. I'm not taking any chances. We're going to the family home. I'll pack your suitcases for you, but can you stay near me? I know you're tired, but please? I don't want you killed."

"Of course! I'll help if you want…"

"Just take a nap if you want. I'll pack in our room."

"Thanks. Do you think you want to take the offer with the Volturi Brothers?"

"I don't know. The salary's very tempting, and the whole family won't need to work a lot if I take the partnership. We can have more vacations and travel to other continents and all around America. However, if I do become a member of the band, I'll have to write and play songs only for them, and there'll be so many rehearsals and performances, that we might not have a lot of time together. If I do take the offer, the whole family will be forever linked to the Volturi Brothers, and there will be newspaper articles and websites about us. I'll be swapping privacy for fame. That's another reason to return home today. I can discuss it with everyone. Sleep. I'll be done in fifteen minutes."

I curled up on the bed like I did as a child, and slowly fell asleep, my thoughts softly travelling into a dreamless state. It felt like hours before Edward gently shook me awake. By then, I wanted to keep sleeping without dreams or nightmares.

"What time is it?" I said groggily.

"Almost seven," Edward answered.

"You let me sleep for three hours?!"

"I finished packing ages ago, but you slept so well, and with the stalker thing happening, I just decided to let you keep sleeping while you can. Are you ready to go? I should've allowed you to keep sleeping, but it'll soon be too late to leave."

"Yeah, I'll just be a second. I'll rest more in the car. Can you wait a minute? I'll wash my face to be more awake and help with the bags."

I went into the bathroom, and my heart stopped.

A second later, my hoarse, terrified scream rose in the air.

"What?"

I sobbed in fear and flung myself at Edward.

Tied by his tail to the nozzle of the shower was Sam, his blood slowly dripping to the tiled floor. He had been skinned to death, and the fur (or skin?) was thrown carelessly onto the toilet lid. On the mirror, written in blood (Sam's blood?) were five words.

_I can almost taste you._

"We're going," said Edward firmly, closing the door behind us. "There's no way we're staying here with a freaking creep wanting your blood. This doesn't seem like Jacob anymore. Does he hate you so much that he will do all this?"

"Who would want me dead so much?" I said fearfully, as we grabbed the suitcases and ran for the car. "I was nice to everyone! I tried not to make any enemies in high school! I did nothing wrong! Why does someone do such sick deeds to me?! If it's not Jacob, who can it be? Uncle Billy is incapable of doing it! He can't even walk!"

Edward suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"The car tyres have been punctured," said Edward, inspecting the wheels. "Severely penetrated. We can't go anywhere tonight. I'll have to ring Rosalie to help me fix it in the morning. I'm sorry, Bella. I want you safe, but our path is full of obstacles. If it can't get fixed tomorrow, I'll ask Rosalie to take you home with her. I'll catch a bus or something. It seems we have to stay the night here after all. I'll keep the light on at all times. Nothing bad will happen if the lights are on."

"It might," I said, as we returned to our cottage. "Did you hear anyone go in? You were awake the whole time when you were packing, weren't you?"

"No one came in, and I was by your side the whole time."

"That stalker probably went in when we were with the Volturi Brothers."

"No. I went to the bathroom when we came back, and nothing disgusting was there."

"Oh. I don't want to think about it. Rosalie knows how to fix cars? I really had no idea that she would get her hands dirty with it."

"Rosalie's great at mechanics! She's even better than me! I'll make us some hot chocolate. Just stay here and do nothing. I don't want to risk anything. I'll be back in a tick. I'll make hot chocolate here, and then we'll ring Rosalie."

I lit a fire (without burning my fingers) and sat closer to it.

Edward returned with two cups of steaming hot cocoa.

Mmm…tasty.

Edward dialled Rosalie's number, and we both waited silently, listening to the monotonic ringing and praying for her to pick up. To my horror, a few seconds later, the phone began beeping. Edward and I stared at it, both of us paler by the minute.

"Someone has cut the line," I whispered. "Who would do that? Oh my bloody God! There's no reception here either! We can't contact anyone at all! We're stuck here without transport and contact with other people! The bathroom stuff was already too far-fetched for Jacob's hands, but this?! Who in their right mind would do this? Is that person after me or the both of us? We're both joint guardians of Sam and this is both our house! At first, the stalker is after me, but now…what if he's after both of us? What if it isn't a 'he', but a 'she'?"

"Don't worry," murmured Edward, embracing me. "At least we still have electricity."

_Bzzz._

He spoke too soon.

The lights flickered and died out. We were plunged into sudden darkness, our only source of light being the crackling fire in front of us. How long would it last? Half an hour? Three? Without proper light, we won't be able to find match sticks to continue the fire.

"Okay, I'm definitely getting freaked out," said Edward, fumbling around for a torch. "It's like that person can hear and see exactly what we're doing. At first, I thought it was a hyperbole or something, but now it seems less like a joke."

"What do we do?" I squeaked.

"The best thing to do is to remain calm, but in situations like this…"

"Do you think we have enough time to catch a bus or cab to your home?"

"If we hurry, we can. No. It's not safe. We never ventured out to town by foot before, and it's safer if we wait until morning. We have really crappy options at the moment. We should stay together and sleep here tonight. It's warmer, and unless that creep is planning to set us on fire, he (or she) will have to mind where he's walking. I'll get blankets, pillows and coffee. You can sleep, but I'll try and stay awake for as long as possible. As your boyfriend, it's my obligation to keep you safe."

"We shouldn't have bought this house. We should've chosen a place closer to your family, and not in the middle of the woods!"

"Sshh. Calm down Bella. Nothing bad will happen as long as I'm here."

I relaxed a little at Edward's soothing voice.

How could he remain calm when I'm freaking out so badly? Of course he's worried, and our lives had

just turned upside down, but his composure was so serene that I couldn't help but admire it.

Edward switched on a torch.

"It doesn't make things any better," I couldn't help saying. "It kind of makes the room feel more intimidating than safe. It's probably not even nine yet, but can we sleep? There's nothing else we can really do apart from it."

"We can talk," said Edward, allowing me to snuggle closer to him.

"Okay…" I said, sipping the hot chocolate.

"Perhaps a topic unrelated to horror?"

"What is your plan for the future? I know we've been dating for quite a while, but what if you aren't accepted in the music industry?"

"Well…I can always be a doctor, as I got my degrees for that too. I haven't really thought about it. I always dreamed about being a musician. If worst comes to worst, I can always be a mechanic. Not the best job in the world, but it's better than nothing. That's another reason why I should take the Volturi offer while I still can. A doctor won't be bad, but I want to perform and show the world that classical music is still loved in society, and it won't die out in a few years. People still love listening to Debussy, Mozart, Beethoven and Bach! Yes, contemporary artists are great, but there's still the need for classical pieces. Oh, I've started ranting, haven't I? What about you? Is there a position you always wanted? We never really talked about this before."

"I don't know…I always felt like shit, so I never considered my future."

"It's not too late yet. It's never too late. We can both take the Volturi proposal. I'm sure they won't mind if you help out."

Before I could reply, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's been like a month since I last updated, but I haven't forgotten about it! For those wondering whether it's AH or vampire-related, I can't really answer that yet...at the moment, it's still AH, but I haven't decided whether to take the AH path or the vampire-related path for the rest of the story, so you'll have to wait and find out! :) Please review! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Edward and I stared at the door, my heart frozen in terror. I never liked horror movies, and experiencing one is at the bottom of my list…

Slowly, Edward edged towards it, holding a warm kettle.

"Edward! Bella! Are you there?"

Alice! We sighed in relief and my heart returned to normal. Edward opened the door and Alice skipped in, just as cheerful as I saw her last.

"It's dark in here," said Alice, glancing around. "Are you saving money on electricity or something? Not a good idea. Edward, our parents want you and Bella with us tonight. I'll tell you the reasons in the car. I tried calling you, but the line went dead. Have you received my text messages? I must've sent like a dozen out! I asked you to pack your bags. You won't be back in a while. Okay. Edward, you're a man. You'll get rid of the fire and Bella and I will take the suitcases to the car."

Edward rolled his eyes and said nothing.

A few minutes later, we were in the car and speeding to Carlisle and Esme's home. I felt happier as we were further away from the cottage.

"You're driving too fast," complained Alice, glancing out the window. "I swear that three speeding cameras caught us in the last ten minutes! I know you want to get to safety as quickly as you can, but I for one don't want a letter that states an expensive fine in my mailbox! Do you? Besides, I can see if we're being followed or not."

"Are we being followed?" I couldn't resist asking.

Alice pulled out a pair of binoculars and stared through them out the window. I glanced at Edward and couldn't help but laugh as he rolled his eyes and pulled a face at Alice.

"We're not!" announced Alice, as she received a death glare from the driver in the car beside us (his passenger flipped her the bird). "Okay, now that we're assured we're not being followed, we can talk without being worried that we're overheard. Our parents received a letter this morning from a certain Aro Volturi, and was informed that he offered you a partnership. I think it's a great offer, but unfortunately they don't seem to agree. Apart from information found on Wikipedia and other doubtful biased sources, how much do you really now about the Volturi Brothers?"

"Not a lot," shrugged Edward. "What is there to know?"

"Have you noticed the case of red eyes?"

"What about them? They all wear red contacts. Band requirement?"

"Supposedly so. They normally keep this quiet and out of the Press. You know the monthly camps they talk about? The ones when they travel around?"

"Are you getting somewhere?"

"Apparently some of the band members don't come back. The ones that do, are different. They act weirdly and are extremely loyal to his or her fellow Volturi members. There are also talk of mysterious disappearing cases that happen in the places the Volturi Brothers travel to. Are you sure you want to take the risk and be a future member of the Volturi Brothers?"

"You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself! Remember those karate classes we were given when we were younger? I'm sure I can put it to good use if I ever have to fight my way back. I thought you're happy I'm offered a partnership with them!"

"I am! I'm just worried about your safety, and Bella's of course."

"What about my career options? What about your own future?"

"You're great at everything! You can be a doctor-"

"Alice! I don't want to be a fucking doctor like Dad! Just because I passed with degrees to be a doctor doesn't mean I want that path! Why does everything think that I want to be one?! I want to help the sick, but I don't want to spend my entire life living between hospitals and staying with Bella and visiting you and our family on rare occasions like Christmas and Easter! What if let's say, you marry and your wedding is on the same day as a vital surgery? How am I to pick?"

"I can't believe we're arguing over this again! Taking the job as doctor will be great!"

"I want recognition as a musician! I don't want to be known as a doctor like my father! It's great to have a doctor for a dad, but I want a different future. A musical one. Why do we have to all be viewed stereotypically by people? Even to you! Bella, if you meet Rosalie for the first time, what do you think she wants to do for a career?"

We stopped at a red light and both Alice and Edward looked at me.

"Um…" I said, unsure what to reply. "A fashion model? I don't know…something to do with clothes and modelling and becoming rich?"

"She wants to be a mechanic," Edward said flatly. "Working in the fashion industry, yes. However, she also wants to have a career revolving around mechanics. I don't know why, but she does. Anyway, is that all our parents want to talk to me about? I'm not in the mood for family discussions that end in shouting and chucking things across the room! I rather take the chances of finding the stalker than involve myself in family arguments. Got it?"

"What's wrong with you?" said Alice crossly. "You were never this angry before!"

Edward said nothing and looked away from her.

For the rest of the ride to Carlisle and Esme's house, we were all silent.

So silent that I could hear a pin drop!

"Glad you can all make it," said Jasper solemnly, opening the door for us. "Our parents are starting to get concerned. Nice to see you again Bella. Why don't you wait in the living room? I don't think you will be comfortable listening to family matters."

"Bella is family," said Edward firmly. "If not by blood, but by love. My future will most likely be her future too. I suppose Rosalie, you, Alice and Emmett will join our parents, Bella and myself in this family talk? You're all here."

Jasper nodded emotionlessly.

Sometimes I thought of him as a marble statue; no emotion, always silent…

"Bella," said Esme, embracing me when she appeared next to Jasper. "So pleased you're here safely without much fuss. Are you hungry or thirsty? I'll arrange something for you and Edward. Are you sure you want to be with us in our family talk? I don't want to exclude you, but it might not be pleasant, and from experience in previous discussions, they normally end with broken vase pieces scattered on the ground and everyone storming to their rooms! Why don't you go with Rosalie and watch some movies or do something together?"

"No," I decided. "I'll be with Edward, and I'll make sure that this day goes down in history as the first day the Cullens have a family discussion without arguing!"

Everyone laughed, and even Jasper cracked a smile!

We all sat around the dinner table with Esme and Carlisle at the table ends.

On the middle of the table was a folded piece of paper.

"Edward, Bella," greeted Carlisle, with shadows under his eyes. "Great to see you! You both seem well and healthy. Now, this letter is the reason Esme and I called you all here. I know you're legally an adult and all, but please listen. In the hospital, there are always rumours going about. Uneasy ones that only the critically injured and mentally damaged patients talk about. A few weeks ago, I heard rather disturbing ones about the Volturi Brothers. Unfortunately, I didn't get to hear the whole story, as the patient next to him is a Volturi Brother fan, who told the first one to shut up or she'll flush his head down the toilet. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it bugged and perplexed me. Today, we received this letter from Aro Volturi himself, who told us about the partnership with you."

"We don't think it's a good idea," said Esme, looking at Edward carefully. "I know you want a musical career, but perhaps a partnership with another singer or band apart from the Volturi Brothers? What about with the other, more nomadic musicians? I'm sure anyone will be better than those…those weird people. If they are even human."

Edward shot her a deadly look.

"It's Edward's life," said Rosalie flatly. "If he wants to be musically famous and will use the Volturi Brothers to step towards it, let him. If he decides to involve himself in America's top scandals and law-related issues, his fault. No point stopping him."

"Rosalie!" said Carlisle in exasperation. "He's your brother!"

"She has a point," said Emmett, randomly winking at me. "Edward is now a big boy and can protect himself and his gorgeous girlfriend. The Volturi Brothers aren't that bad. Just a bit creepy with the whole red eyes and a lot of powder thing, but that can be manageable! Who knows? Maybe next time Edward visits, his skin will be deathly white and he'll be wearing red contacts! Wouldn't that be great? We'll have a Goth in the family! Maybe Bella will become a Goth too! It'll be fun! We should all be part of the Volturi Brothers and wear red contacts!"

"Emmett!" said Carlisle and Esme in unison. "It's not funny!"

"How bad can it be?" said Jasper mildly. "Edward has to make his own choices with or without us. If he wants to put his life on the line, he can. We'll mourn his death as all family members should, but we can't dictate what he can or cannot do!"

"Jasper," sighed Carlisle. "Even you? Why are all of you so determined to sign Edward's death warrant and allow him to die? If any of you have sisterly or brotherly compassion for him, why don't you agree with us? He's an adult, but still my son!"

Edward clenched his fists angrily.

Uh-oh.

The anger temperature had rose up.

"I'll be with him at all times," I volunteered. "I won't let him out of my sight whenever he's around or with the Volturi Brothers. If I feel the Volturi Brothers are too dangerous for him, I'll convince him to find a new band or job. I seriously care for him, and will do anything to save him from trouble. I'm sure the Volturi Brothers won't mind."

"They won't mind," Alice agreed. "Just be warned that even though Aro has a fiancé, his eyes still wander and he normally catches whatever he wants in a matter of minutes. Sometimes he would send Sulpicia away with Athenodora just to um…play with his latest catch."

"Are you talking about women?" Edward said at once. "How many had he slept with?"

"Too many to count?" suggested Rosalie.

"Why do you care?" smirked Emmett. "Worried that Beautiful Bella will become prey to Aro's lecherous hands? She's a smart girl. I'm sure she can hit him in the place where he would hurt most of his victims from his many hunts. Can't you Bella? Will you do us all a favour and whack his slimy balls with a bat like in a rough baseball game? I'm sure the majority of us will thank you for it! I don't know why they even have fan girls! There music is terrible! Good, but at the same time, terrible. Especially the ones when it only features Aro and his shitty brothers-"

"Emmett!" said Esme sharply. "Language! As long as you remain under this roof, I don't want any swearing or inappropriate words!"

"Yes mommy," said Emmett childishly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to be then?" said Edward sarcastically. "A doctor? A lawyer? A dentist? Fine! I accept Bella's proposal! I'll have my eyes on her and she'll have her eyes on me! Is there anything else we need to discuss? I'm planning to rent a house-"

_Tap tap. Tap tap._

We stopped and stared at the door. I felt squeamish in my stomach. A sick and extremely nauseating feeling washed over me.

Cautiously, Carlisle stood up and walked towards the door. I held my breath and Edward squeezed my hand. His fuming expression had transformed into a worried one. Alice's vigilant eyes darted around the room carefully and Jasper was as still as a statue again. Rosalie clasped her hands together and rubbed them, as if warming herself from the cold.

"Hello?" called Carlisle. "Anyone there?!"

_Tap tap. Tap tap._

Edward placed his arm protectively around me.

"Anyone there?" repeated Carlisle, his hand on the door knob.

_Tap tap. Tap tap._

I squeaked as the lights began flickering dangerously, as if there was a power outage. The branches and leaves slammed against the windows like the doors against the walls.

Carlisle opened the door and looked around. He spotted a parcel on the ground and picked it up. He quickly closed the door and faced us with a puzzled expression. With his surgical gloves, he placed it on the middle of the table, on top of the letter. We looked closer at the brown wrapping, all uncertain what to do with it (though the obvious was to open it).

"No note?" said Esme, pulling out a torch from a nearby drawer.

"Nothing," said Carlisle, gently removing the fragile strings that held the brown paper together. "There wasn't a note or deliverer."

As he spoke, a small piece of paper fluttered from the wrapping and landed on the ground. It was coated in blood and what looked like…tears?

Edward and I glanced at each other.

Jacob definitely wouldn't have killed a person….wouldn't he?

"_Rosalie is in red,_" read Carlisle, a frown slowly creasing on his forehead. "_Alice's in blue. Bella is prettier and delicious too. Do you like my little poem? Sad that you ran back like a coward to the Cullens' house, but you can't run from me. I'll be watching every step you take. Wherever you go, I'll be there and watch your eyes dart around. You'll be like a deer in the forest. You may run now, but I will catch you, and that is a promise. When I do, your screams will be sweet music to my ears, and I will enjoy tasting your flesh in a way you never liked _Lion de Montagne_ that night with your darling Eddie Cullen. Be a dear and go and eat there again tomorrow night. Wear this dress as a favour to me. If you don't, you saw what happened to your dear Sam. Would you like that to happen to a friend…or relative?"_

Shit.

Rosalie wore a red dress while Alice donned a blue shirt. How the Hell does that creepy stalker know what _they_ wore?! Oh god! Is it my fault that this creep is after me and the Cullen sisters? What if he/she kills all of us?!

"We'll discuss the Aro thing later," Edward said firmly. "I don't care if we shout and scream about it, but for now, I'd like to focus on this stalker issue. If he knows almost everything about Bella, he might be able to track down Rosalie and Alice."

"What do we do?" said Rosalie worriedly. "Be under witness protection?"

"A rapist is on the loose," said Alice thoughtfully. "_Your _rapist."

"Jacob isn't responsible," I said defensively. "I know it isn't him."

"I suppose giving it to the police is an unwise option," Carlisle murmured. "That stalker will surely find out. The Sam incident was unfortunate, but was a threat to not only you, but all of us. He's clever. It could be a woman as well. Whoever it is, will know or find out everything about us. His or her main target at the moment is Bella. Any one of us or anyone associated with Bella will be threats to this stalker. The best thing to do at the moment is act normal and as if nothing's going on. Just don't blog or post private stuff online or talk to strangers. I'm sure you know that."

"I think it'll be best for us to stay here for a while," Edward said, squeezing my shoulders. "The cottage isn't safe for us."

His mobile rang and I nearly jumped out of my skin!

"Edward Cullen here," said Edward, switching it to loud speaker. "Who is this?"

"Aro Volturi," said the silky voice at the other end. "Hello Cullen. I'm sorry to call you at such a late time, but you can call it an emergency. Normally I would ask my secretary to ring potential partners, but I decided to call you myself. Now, are you up for the job? There are many other greater singers and pianists in Forks, but I've decided to choose you over them all. Will you be a fully committed Volturi member and show up for rehearsal first thing tomorrow morning?"

"You haven't told me about this before."

"I know. I just thought about it a few minutes ago. Just imagine yourself on stage, Cullen. After your trial period as a temporary Volturi member, I will decide if you are worthy to be a full-fledged Volturi and take your rightful place in our coven in Volterra. Don't worry. It's in Forks. It's the name of my rather large and broad estates. All Volturi members have their own entourage of servants, and a fine house close to mine, for the convenience of rehearsals. Have you heard of the bands Muse and the Rasmus? We're gonna practise a few of their songs and make covers of them as gifts to my _adoring_ fans. Now, just listen to _Uprising_, _October and April_ and _Funeral Song_. We're covering those ones."

"Right…I'm sure I'll be able to find the piano sheets for those particular songs. I never heard of them, but I'll listen to those songs right away. I thought the Volturi Brothers compose original songs? Doing cover pieces seems a bit iffy to me. Is it alright if I take someone along with me? I'm sure you know the love of a girlfriend. Is it okay with you if I take Bella with me to the rehearsal? We have a little bit of a problem at the moment and it-"

"I don't care about your problem. If she goes with you, will you focus?"

"Focus?"

"Answer this truthfully, Cullen. With your girlfriend at your side, will you focus more on her or on perfecting songs with the rest of us?"

"I'll be putting all my effort into fitting in and making sure the songs are up to standard with you and the rest of the Volturi Brothers."

"Very well. However, I cannot give you permission for her to be with you."

"Why not?"

"Girlfriends seem like distractions. Even if they're loyal ones. I can give you permission to take a person along with you, but she can't be your girlfriend or a friend. Preferably you take an attractive and talented sister. She won't cause any troubles."

"Then how will it be possible for me to take Bella?"

"Are you really that much of a douche? Do wedding bells… ring a bell? "

* * *

**Thank you for your patience! I know it's been a while, but I wouldn't have uploaded a chapter today if it wasn't for Team Edward Rules All's constant urging for me to write and upload :) Please review! **


End file.
